THE MOST STRONGEST SOLDIER
by ARUFIN-SAN
Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya, beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya... #Terinspirasi dari Fic 'HEAL THE WORLD" karya author Vin'DieseL D'Newgates. #Not-Plagiat!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **THE MOST STRONGES SOLDIER**

 **Disclamer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: advendure, family, romance, and friendship**

 **Pairing: Belum ditentukan**

 **Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya, beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya...**

 **WARNING!: Militer!Naru, Smart!Naru, alive!MinaKushi, Twins!NaruMenma, Typo, Gaje, Newbi!Author, Namakotadandistriksembarangan, dll**

 _AN: Karna ini fic pertama saya dalam 4 tahun menjadi silent Rider, saya harap senpai2 sekalian memaklumi jika masih ada banyak kesalahan, dan jika ada diantara kalian yang tidak menyukai fic ini, saya harap jangan caci maki saya karna solusinya sangat mudah untuk anda, tinggal tekan tombol 'BACK' dan cari fic lain untuk dibaca. So, Just Enjoy In This Fic!_

 _Chapter 1_

Konoha merupakan sebuah kota yang cukup maju di bagian selatan Jepang. Konoha bisa dikatakan maju jika dilihat dari teknologi, transportasi, pendidikan, kesehatan dan juga ekonomi penduduknya. Namun dari semua itu, Konoha bisa dibilang sebagai kota yang ketinggalan jaman karna para penduduknya yang masih percaya dengan adanya mitos-mitos yang sudah ada sejak masa Kekaisaran Edo. Sebenarnya jika bertujuan melestarikan budaya yang ada, itu merupakan hal yang baik. Tapi yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat Konoha adalah mitos buruk, mitos tentang Kyuubi yang menjadi sumber bencana bagi mereka.

Sepuluh tahun silam, ada berita yang menggemparkan seluruh kota ini. Berita itu mengatakan tentang kelahiran si bungsu keluarga Namikaze, keluarga bangsawan yang sejak turun temurun memimpin kota ini sejak puluhan tahun silam. Sebenarnya jika itu kelahiran bayi bangsawan, maka tidak akan ada penduduk yang menggubrisnya, yang membuat kelahiran bayi itu menjadi berita besar adalah, tanda lahir bayi tersebut.

Anak ketiga dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tersebut memiliki tanda lahir diwajahnya berupa tiga pasang di masing-masing pipinya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti rubah, sang kakak yang lahir dijam yang sama dengannya saja tidak memiliki tanda lahir yang serupa dengan si bungsu, tak ayal itu semakin menguatkan dugaan para penduduk kota bahwa bayi tersebut merupakan jelmaan kyuubi, rubah berekor sembilan.

Sejak saat itu para penduduk kota selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan siluman, iblis, dan berbagai sebutan lain yang tidak mengenakan untuk didengar. Sebenarnya pasangan Namikaze tahu akan hal itu, tapi mereka berusaha mengabaikan perkataan miring para penduduk dan tetap menyayangi anak bungsu mereka. Namun tentu saja sang kepala rumah tangga tidak bisa menyayangi dengan sepenuh hati, karna bagaimanapun ia sendiri juga mempercayai akan mitos tersebut. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan perlakuannya terhadap si bungsu berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Lain ayah, lain pula sang ibu, karna ia yang telah melahirkan putra bungsu mereka, tentu saja ia sangat menyayanginya layaknya seorang ibu.

Disebuah rumah mewah yang terletak ditengah kota, rumah yang bisa disebut istana dengan interior mahal namun tidak meninggalkan kesan rumah tradisonal Jepang. Halaman rumah tersebut bisa dikatakan luas, karna bisa dilihat luasnya sama dengan separuh lapangan bola. Dihalaman tersebut tertanam berbagai jenis pohon, ditepian halaman diisi pohon sakura yang berbaris rapi bak prajurit gagah menawan, ditengahnya terdapat hamparan taman bunga yang disusun sesuai jenisnya sehingga menciptakan perpaduan warna yang menarik. Terlihat sekali bahwa taman itu sejuk dan damai, namun tidak dengan rumah mewah itu, atau lebih tepatnya penghuni rumah itu, karna mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran antar sesama anggota keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga saat ini terlihat seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun berambut pirang, bermata seindah lautan, dengan tiga guratan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berusia sekitar 15 tahunan yang terlihat murka. sedangkan di sofa terlihat anak yang terlihat mirip dengan anak yang meringkuk itu, yang membedakan mereka adalah ia bermata violet dan tanpa guratan kumis kucing dipipinya. Dia terlihat santai sambil bermain game di smartphonenya.

"KAU TAU BODOH?! TOU-SAN BARU SEMBILAN HARI YANG LALU MEMBELIKAN HANDPHONE ITU UNTUKKU, DAN KAU MERUSAKKANNYA?! APA KAU IRI KARNA KAU TIDAK DIBELIKAN HANDPHONE JUGA OLEH TOU-SAN?!" Teriak marah gadis itu, Rambut merahnya seakan berkibar bak jilatan api, dan iris violetnya memandang tajam bocah dihadapannya.

"Ti-tidak, nee-chan! A-aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" jawab anak itu ketakutan.

Dari arah dapur munculah wanita dewasa beramnut merah bermata violet, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa karna mendengar keributan yang disebabkan anak-anaknya.

"Ada apa ini, Karin? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya wanita itu sambil membantu anak bungsunya berdiri.

"Kaa-san, iblis ini menabraku sampai smartphoneku jatuh dan hancur seperti ini!" jawab si gadis sambil menunjuk ceceran smartphonenya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi

"JANGAN BERKATA KASAR PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI, KARIN! MENMA, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA DAN MEMBIARKAN KARIN MELAKUKAB INI?!" Teriak marah Kushina pada kedua anaknya, karna dia melihat adanya luka lebam di pipi kanan Naruto, dan kemungkinan itu disebabkan oleh Karin

"Aku sedang sibuk, kaa-san!" jawab menma tak peduli

"Kaa-san, kenapa kaa-san membela iblis ini?!" Karin berkata dengan kejamnya

"Sekali lagi kau berkata kasar pada Naruto, maka jangan harap kaa-san memaafkanmu!" desis tajam Kushina. "Masalah handphonemu, nanti biar kaa-san belikan untukmu yang baru! Ayo Naruto, kita obati lukamu!" lanjut Kushina sambil berlalu mengandeng Naruto menuju dapur

Sesampainya didapur, Kushina segera mencari kotak P3K dan mengobati luka lebam dipipi Naruto dengan telaten. Melihat bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang sedih, Kushina mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Jangan sedih, laki-laki sejati akan selalu tegar menghadapi setiap masalah, dan kaa-san yakin, kalau naru adalah laki-laki sejati!" ucap Kushina lembut setelah selesei mengobati dan memplester pipi Naruto.

"Tapi kaa-san, kenapa semua orang membenciku? Apa aku anak nakal, kaa-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Tidak, Naru tidak nakal, teruslah menjadi Naru yang seperti ini, Naruto yang rajin belajar, Naruto yang patuh pada kaa-san dan tou-san, Naruto yang tidak pernah membeci orang lain sekalipun orang itu membencinya! Dan dengan begitu, kaa-san juga akan terus menjadi kaa-san yang sangat menyayangi Naru!" jawab Kushina sambil mendekap hangat buah hatinya

Sementara dibalai kota Konoha, saat ini sedang berlangsung rapat yang terlihat cukup alot, rapat itu hanya diikuti oleh empat orang dengan tiga diantaranya sudah terlihat tua dengan keriput diwajah mereka.

"Kau harus mengambil keputusan Minato, sebagai Wali Kota Konoha, kau harus memikirkan wargamu, semakin meningkatnya intensitas gempa bumi di kota ini mungkin diakibatkan kutukan yang menyertai kelahiran putra bungsumu, Namikaze Naruto!" ucap pria tua dengan perban menutup mata kanannya, Shimura Danzo

"Tidak ada kutukan apapun pada putra bungsuku, Danzo! Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa!" desis tajam Minato

"Kau jangan keras kepala, Minato! Apa kau mau mengatakan kepercayaan yang telah dianut kota ini selama ratusan tahun adalah kebohongan?" satu-satunya wanita disana ikut menyanggah ucapan Danzo, dia Miharu

"Kau harus menjauhkan dia dari Konoha, jika tidak, kota ini bisa tertimpa musibah, Minato!" tambah pria tua lainnya yang berkacamata, Utatane. Mendengar itu Minato tampak berfikir keras, dia mempercayai dengan adanya mitos itu, karna sejak kecil dia sudah mengenal mitos itu dari orang tuanya, tapi disisi lain hatinya ragu dengan kepercayaannya sendiri, karna disini anaknya sendiri yang teramcam, buah hatinya, meskipun dia akui kalau selama ini dia jarang, bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah menuruti permintaan Naruto, tapi dia menyayanginya. Sepertinya dia mengalami Krisis Kepercayaan.

"Minato, jangan sampai gara-gara kau mempertahankan dia seluruh kota tertimpa musibah, bagaimana jika musibah itu menimpa keluargamu yang lain? Istrimu, Karin, atau Menma? Bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa itu bukan karna kutukan yang dibawa anak bungsumu?" ucap Danzo memprovokasi.

Minato berfikir keras dengan satu kalimat itu. Dia memang menyayangi Naruto, tapi dia lebih menyayangi Karin dan Menma, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada mereka berdua. Ya, tidak akan pernah, sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, tapi beri aku waktu!" ucap Minato tegas, tak ayal hal itu membuat ketiga orang lainnya tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

"Bagus, kau benar-benar kepala keluarga dan juga wali kota yang baik!" ucap Miharu, dan dengan itu maka nasib sang Namikaze bungsu sudah ditetapkan! Dia akan menjalani hidup yang lebih berat lagi!

SKIP TIME

10 Oktober merupakan hari yang membahagiakan bagi Menma, karna itu adalah ulang tahunnya bersama adik kembarnya, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, karna pada tanggal tersebut tiap tahunnya selalu dia lalui hanya berdua bersama sang ibu dengan kue tart kecil yang menemani mereka dikamar Naruto. Tapi Naruto selalu merasa itu sudah cukup, dia akan seharian bersama ibunya untuk memainkan permain-permainan khas anak kecil dikamarnya. Kushina tidak pernah keberatan menemani Naruto, tapi kesibukannya diaalon yang menjadi bisnisnya membuatnya hanya bisa menemani si bungsu pada hari libur atau hari ulang tahunnya saja, tapi dia selalu kagum pada si kecil yang tidak pernah mengeluh, dia benar-benar malaikat kecil dimata Kushina.

"Nah Naruto, hadiah apa yang kamu mau dari kaa-san?" tanya Kushina setelah Naruto meniup lilinnya.

"Hmmm... Aku ingin sekolah, kaa-san! Seperti Menma-nii dan Karin-nee!" jawab naruto dengan nada ceria

Mendengar itu Kushina tersentak kaget. Bukan keinginannya Naruto tidak bersekolah, dia sudah mencoba mendaftarkan Naruto dihampir semua sekolah di kota ini, baik itu swasta atau negri, tapi tidak ada sekolah yang menerimanya. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto bodoh atau mengalami keterbelakangan mental, tapi karna para staf disetiap sekolah yang dia datangi selalu memberi jawaban yang akan membuat dia berfikir, mereka bukan orang-orang berpendidikan! Mereka selalu menjawab 'Kami tidak mau sekolahan kami terkena kutukan!'. dan itu membuat Kushina geram dan berakhir marah-marah di tempat. Mencoba mendaftarkan Naruto dikota lain, lupakan! Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal sendiri, sedangkan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan dua anak lainnya bersama ayah yang super sibuk. Maka dari itu selama ini dia selalu mengajari Naruto dikala dia sedang ada waktu, dan Naruto belajar dengan cepat, selama dia bekerjapun Naruto belajar sendiri sehingga malamnya dia tidak perlu mengajarkan Naruto bab yang sama, karna Naruto selalu memahami satu bab dalam satu hari. Sampai saat ini Naruto sudah menguasai materi yang seharusnya dikuasai oleh anak SMP. Itu membuatnya bangga sekaligus sedih, bangga karna dia punya anak yabg jenius, dan sedih karna kejeniusan anaknya terbuang sia-sia.

Melihat kaa-sannya melamun, Naruto paham dengan apa yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk difikiran kaa-sannya, dia tau selama ini kaa-sannya selaku berusaha mendaftarkannya pada sekolah-sekolah yang ada dikota ini, karna dia selalu rajin mengambil surat-surat setiap pagi di kotak surat kediaman Namikaze, melihat ada namanya tercantum setial hari disurat formal itu membuat Naruto penasaran dan membaca salah satu surat. Dia terkejut karna penolakan secara resmi itu, dan tentu dia sedih.

"Tidak jadi, kaa-san! Setelah aku pikir lagi, belajar bersama kaa-san jauh lebih menyenangkan, aku bisa belajar sambil makan kue buatan kaa-san, sedangkan di sekolah tidak bisa!" ucap Naruto ketika ia melihat mata kaa-sannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Kushina bangga pada putra bungsunya, Naruto bisa berfikir dewasa, tentunya dalam hal positif. Naruto bisa memahami perasaan orang lain dengan mudah dan Naruto tau harus menyikapinya bagaimana, terutama pada dirinya.

"Naruto, kaa-san janji! Akan selalu mengajarkan semua yang kaa-san tau, dan jika kaa-san tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kaa-san ajarkan, maka kaa-san akan belajar lagi agar bisa memberimu pelaharan! Dengan begitu, kau akan jadi anak paling pintar, bahkan tanpa harus bersekolah!" ucap Kushina mantap sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto yang terguncang akibat isak tangianya, dia terharu dengan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam yang diberikan kaa-sannya pada dirinya yang dianggap sebagai jelmaan kyuubi sang pembawa bencana. Yah, dia tau itu, Kushina pun tau bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahuinya dari sikap semua orang dikota ini.

Dengan lembut Kushina mencium kening Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat, dia berjanji akan melimpahi Naruto dengan kasih sayang yang melebihi apa yang dunia ini berikan pada orang terpilih sekalipun, yah dia berjanji!

"Baiklah, mari kita makan kuenya, Naru! Ini adalah kue resep terbaru yang kaa-san buat!" ucap Kushina sembari memotong kue kecil itu setelah melepas pelukannya pada sang buah hati.

"Aku sayang kaa-san!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman ceria diwajahnya. Kushina yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum, dan hari ini mereka lewati dengan canda tawa tanpa tau takdir kejam akan menjadi penghalang kasih sayang ibu dan anak tersebut.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _AN: yah, ini fic perdana saya, saya harap bisa membawa kalian dalam alur yang saya ciptakan, dan sekali lagi mohon maaf, saya akan menerima flame kalian jika memang itu kesalah dalam fic saya, tapi akan lebih berguna jika senpai-senpai sekalian memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun agar saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis._

 _yak, sekian dari saya, dengan ini saya mengharap read and review senpai-senpai sekalian._

 _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **THE MOST STRONGES SOLDIER**

 **Disclamer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: advendure, family, romance, and friendship**

 **Pairing: Belum Ditentukan(kan naruto masih kecil)**

 **Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya, beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya...**

 **WARNING!: Militer!Naru, Smart!Naru, alive!MinaKushi, Twins!NaruMenma, Typo, Gaje, Newbi!Author, Namakotadandistriksembarangan, dll**

 _AN: Bagaimanapun, saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader sekalian yang memberi respon positif pada fic saya, dan itu membuat saya senang. Untuk beberapa masukan saya akan coba olah dan tentunya saya lebih berterima kasih lagi pada para reader yang telah meluangkan waktu memberi review berupa masukan kepada saya, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi kedepannya dengan modal masukan dari senpai sekalian, jaa~ mari kita lanjut saja! Just enjoy! Read and review, please!_

 _Chapter 2_

10 Oktober XXXX

Naruto sangat senang hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Kaa-sannya menemaninya bermain dikamarnya seharian penuh, menyuapinya makan saat sudah waktunya makan, meskipun makanan yang pernah Naruto makan hanya masakan Kaa-sannya dan beberapa yang dibelikan Kaa-sannya saat pulang kerja, tapi dia berani jamin, masakan Kaa-sannya adalah yang terenak didunia.

Saat ini Kushina sedang membacakan sebuah dongen untuk mengantarkan Naruto menuju alam mimpi. Meski dia tau malaikat kecilnya ini lebih menyukai cerita-cerita sejarah dari berbagai belahan dunia, tapi putra bungsunya tak pernah menolak jika dia membacakan dongen yang tidak bisa dilogika oleh Naruto.

" _Ketika taro ingin kembali ke daratan Putri Oto memberi Taro sebuah kotak kecil(tamatebako) dan berpesan agar Taro tidak membukanya. Taro hanya-"_

TOK TOK TOK

Cerita Kushina terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan dipintu kamar Naruto. Kushina segera bangkit dari ranjang Naruto menuju pintu.

Dibukanya pintu itu dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki pirang bermata biru yang tidak lain adalah Minato Namikaze, suaminya.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu, Minato?" tanya Kushina, Minato akan datang ke kamar Naruto jika dia sedang mencari dirinya.

"Tidak, Kushina! Aku ingin berbicara dengan naruto!" jawab Minato sembari melangkah masuk.

"Tou-san?" Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya ketika melihat sang ayah masuk ke kamarnya, 'tidak biasanya' itulah yang difikirkannya.

Minato duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto dan memandang naruto dalam, Kushina memperhatikan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan Nii-sanmu. Tou-san sudah memberikan hadiah untuk nii-sanmu, dan karna Tou-san tidak tau apa kesukaanmu, jadi tou-san belum membelikan hadiah untukmu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berdua pergi ke Akihabara untuk membeli sesuatu yang kau sukai? Kebetulan disana sedang ada festival yang menjual berbagai macam mainan, apa kau mau?" seketika Naruto mematung mendengarnya

Ini pertama kalinya naruto menerima tawaran yang begitu membahagiakan, bukan karna apa yang akan dia dapat nanti, tapi dari siapa hadiah yang akan dia terima nanti.

"Be-benarkah, tou-san?" mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, dia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang siap meluncur itu, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja. Jadi, mau berangkat sekarang?" Minato membelakangi naruto sambil menunjuk punggungnya sendiri, memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan menggendong si bungsu.

"UUM!" Naruto mengangguk cepat dan segera naik ke punggung ayahnya.

"Tapi, Minato... Ini sudah malam dan Akihabara terlalu jauh dari kota ini!" kata Kushina ragu, dia ragu ingin melarang atau mengizinkan, karna kali ini dia melihat malaikat kecilnya begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia, dan itu sangat berharga bagi Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, kaa-san! Bukankah dengan mobil itu tidak akan terasa jauh?" naruto berkata dengan polosnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa waktu tempuh Konoha ke Akihabara adalah 2 jam dengan kecepatan konstan 80km/jam.

Kushina tidak ingin kebahagiaan dipermata biru putranya hilang, maka dengan terpaksa dia mengizinkannya, dia tidak bisa ikut karna anak-anaknya yang lain juga harus dijaga, meskipun rumah ini memiliki pelayan, tapi dia tidak ingin dicap pilih kasih pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi kutekankan pada kalian, pria pirang! jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan kalau itu sudah larut, maka jangan memaksakan dirimu, Minato! Lebih baik cari penginapan dari pada terjadi sesuatu dijalan!" Kushina mengucapkan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

'Apa ini benar-benar, kaa-san?' naruto tidak pernah melihat Kaa-sannya berbicara begitu cepat dan jangan lupa dengan aura mengerikannya.

"Tenang saja, Kushina! Baiklah Naruto, apa kau siap?" tanya minato sembari melihat naruto yang menyanggahkan kepala di bahu kanannya.

"UMM!" jawab naruto semangat. Minato segera berjalan keluar rumah diantarkan Kushina sampai pintu.

Minato mendudukan naruto dikursi depan penumpang dimana pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh orang yang sama yang menyiapkan mobil ini, tentu saja salah satu pelayan di kediaman Namikaze ini.

Mobil melaju dengan cepat meski jalanan terlihat ramai. Mobil sedan keluaran Mitshubishi berwarna silver itu melaju kearah Akihabara, pusat tehnologi di Jepang.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus menanyakan apa saja yang menarik perhatiannya, meskipun kaa-sannya telah membelikannya gadget yang bisa membantunya mengetahui apa saja yang ada di Konoha, tapi melihatnya langsung adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa baginya.

Minato menjawab semua pertanyaan naruto dengan senyum getir, dan dua jam perjalanan mereka diisi celotehan dari naruto.

SKIP TIME

Akihabara, pusat tehnologi dan dunia bagi para otaku. Tidak hanya gadget terbaru yang bisa ditemukan disini, tapi juga berbagai benda yang berhubungan dengan anime, manga, dan lain sebagainya yang menyangkut kesenangan.

Sedan silver memasuki tempat parkir salah satu departemen store di kota Akihabara. Seorang pria berambut kuning bermata biru keluar dari kursi kemudi, disusul bocah laki-laki dari kursi sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam departemen store itu, namun bunyi ponsel menghentikan langkah sang pria kuning. Merogoh saku kanan setelan yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Naruto, tou-san ingin menelpon dulu, dan tou-san rasa ini akan lama, begini saja, disini ada uang yang cukup banyak, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan didalam sana, tentu saja pilih satu saja, agar kau tidak kerepotan! Kau lihat kedai ramen diseberang sana? Tou-san akan menunggumu disana, jadi jika kau sudah membayar barang yang kau sukai, segera susul tou-san kesana, apa kau mengerti?" Minato menyerahkan dompet berbentuk katak berwarna hijau kepada Naruto, disusul menunjuk lokasi kedai ramen diseberang jalan dari departemen store.

"Ba-baiklah, tou-san!" jawab Naruto ragu, dia tidak nyaman berada dikeramaian, karna saat dia dikeramaian, maka saat itu pula dia mendapat cacian dari orang-orang.

Bocah itu memandang kepergian sang ayah dalam diam, ' tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ini bukan Konoha, lihat saja mereka yang berlalu lalang tanpa menatapnya dengan wajah menjijikan, mereka bukan orang Konoha yang kejam-kejam itu, ya benar!'

Naruto melangkah lebih dalam dan mulai mencari mainan yang paling bagus baginya, dia bingung. Belum pernah dia melihat mainan sebanyak ini, dia belum pernah memilih sendiri mainannya, mainannya selalu dibelikan kaa-sannya ketika pulang kerja. Dan ditempat ini semua mainan terlihat bagus.

Naruto membuka katak hijau pemberian ayahnya, dan didalamnya terdapat uang yang cukup banyak, dia bisa tau itu banyak karna melihat harga yang tertera di salah satu mainan, dan harganya tidak lebih dari setengah uang yang ada didompetnya, padahal dikardus mainan itu tertulis 'Limited Edition' dan Naruto pernah membaca jika ada tulisa itu, berarti harganya mahal.

Narutoterus berjalan diantara rak-rak maianan dan sesekali berhenti untuk melihat mainan yang menarik baginya. dan ketika dia telah sampai di rak paling ujung, dia melihat robot kecil didalam kotak mainan yang terlihat mewah, dikotak itu dia bisa membaca tulisan 'GUNDAM' pada tulisan paling atas dengan huruf paling besar dikotak itu.

Dia juga melihat ada tulisan dipojok kiri bawah 'LIMITED EDITION just one in this town' dan tentu saja dia terkejut melihat harganya. Jika dia membelinya berarti dia akan menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi dalam dompet pemberian ayahnya.

Dia berfikir dalam diam, ayahnya mengatakan dia bisa membeli apapun dengan uang didompet itu, tapi hanya satu agar dia tidak repot membawanya, berarti ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan jika uang itu habis.

Dia melihat kembali dompet katak ditangannya, ayahnya tidak mungkin kan membawa dompek ini kemana-mana? Pasti ini disiapkan khusus untuknya!

Berbekal pemikiran itu, dia bergegas mengambil mainan itu dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar dan mlihat kembali uang yang tersisa didompetnya dia segera keluar menuju kedai yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Dia masuk kedalam kedai yang bertuliskan 'ICHIRAKU RAMEN'. Didalam kedai sederhana itu dia dapat melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang hampir memenuhi kedaih kecil ini. Tapi berapa kalipun dia menelusuri para pengunjung dia tidak melihat surai kuning ayahnya.

Ketakutan dan kebingungan melanda Naruto, dia bergegas keluar dan melihat ke arah tempat parkir dimana tadi dia turun dari mobil ayahnya, dan dia tak kunjung menemukan sedan silver milik ayahnya.

Mencoba tenang dia berfikir mungkin ayahnya sedang pergi kesuatu tempat karna mengira dia akan lama dalam memilih mainan, karna dia sendiri sadar tadi dia terlalu lama memilih.

Dia melangkah masuk kembali kedalam kedai, dan akan menungu ayahnya datang menjemputnya sesuai janji tadi.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa, jagoan kecil?" tanya pria tua berbaju syef mencoba akrab dengan pelanggan kecilnya.

Naruto berfikir sesaat, sisa uang yang diberikan ayahnya cukup jika hanya untuk membeli semangkuk ramen setelah dia melihat daftar harganya.

"Aku pesan Miso Ramen, paman!" lantang Naruto. Dia akan menunggu ayahnya sembari makan ramen.

"Baiklah, pesanan segera datang!" jawab pria tua itu dengan ceria. Dia segera membuatkan pesanan dari pelanggan istimewanya hari ini. Tak berselang lama Miso Ramenpun sudah selesei dibuat.

"Maaf menunggu lama, jagoan! Miso Ramen datang! Dan aku aku tambahkan extra 'naruto' untukmu karna kau adalah pelanggan anak-anak pertamaku hari ini!" pria tua ini benar-benar ramah.

"Waaahhh... Arigatou, jii-san!" Naruto benar-benar gembira, melupakan sesaat apa yang membuatnya takut ketika pertama kali masuk ke kedai ini.

Sudah dua jam Naruto menunggu ayahnya sembari memakan ramennya dengan pelan, sangat amat pelan seolah dia tidak bernafsu makan, padahal harus dia akui bahwa ramen dikedai ini sangat enak, tapi tidak lebih enak dari masakan kaa-sannya.

Melihat pelanggan istimewanya makan dengan lesu, tak ayal mengundang tanya sang semilik kedai.

"Ada apa, nak? Apa Miso Ramennya tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak, akan kuganti dengan yang lain, mungkin Udon Ramen?" tanya pemilik kedai pada bocah kuning disebrang meja.

"Ah! Tidak paman! Ramen ini enak sekali, tapi tidak seenak masakan kaa-sanku! Tapi tetap saja ramen ini enak!" jawab Naruto agak gugup

"Wah.. Pasti kaa-sanmu koki yang hebat ya?" pria tua itu tertarik, baru kali ini ada anak berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki sopan santun yang terjaga. Tapi, kenapa selarut ini sia belum pulang kerumah?

"Tunggu dulu, nak! Kenapa kau masih diluar rumah dijam segini? Apa kaa-sanmu tidak mencarimu?" tanya pria tua itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak. Ya, kaa-san pasti menunggunya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran dirumah sana. Naruto tidak pernah keluar rumah, dan kali ini dia diluar sampai larut malam. Tapi bukankah dia bersama Tou-san, jadi tiu tidak masalah. Tapi, dimana Tou-san?

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun paman!" Naruto memulai ceritanya

"Benarkah?! Wahhh.. Otanjoubi Omodeto!" pria tua itu benar-benar ramah

"Arigatou! Dan hari ini Tou-san membelikan ini untukku!" Naruto menunjukan mainan barunya yang masih berada didalam kardus.

Pria itu melihat mainan itu dengan seksama. "Nak, lihatlah, disini tertulis 'terdapat kejutan didalam kemasan', mungkin karna ini limited edition!" pria itu menunjuk tulisan yang belum naruto baca

"Wah benar! Apa ya kejutannya?" Naruto bergegas membuka kardus kemasan mainannya, dan dia menemukan kalung berbandul permata hijau berbentuk prisma memanjang segi enam dengan dua permata hijau kecil dikedua sisi permata utama (kalung tsunade di canon).

Naruto tau itu bukan permata sungguhan, tapi tetap saja itu sangat bagus menurutnya!

"Wah hebat, itu benar-benar mirip aslinya!" pria tua itu terkejut

"Memangnya kalung apa ini paman?" Naruto penasaran

"Sepertinya itu duplikat kalung peninggalan Clan Senju. Clan yang begitu legendaris di Akiba ini dan dikatakan permata itu bisa digunakan untuk membeli tanah seluas tiga gunung fuji! Yah itu hanya menurut kabar burung! HEY! Kenapa kita malah membahas itu? Bukankah tadi aku bertanya kenapa kau ada diluar malam-malam begini?" pria tua itu segera sadar bahwa mereka keluar dari topik bahasan utama

"Tadi aku kesini bersama ayahku, rumahku di Konoha. Dan ayahku menyuruhku membeli apa yang aku mau sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, dan aku membeli ini! Ayahku bilang dia akan menelpon seseorang, dan menyuruhku menemuinya dikedai ini jika aku sudah selesei! Tapi dia tidak disini!" Naruto bercerita dengan lesu, dia memakai kalung yang dia dapat dari mainannya

"Astaga, apa kau tau nomor telepon ayahmu? Siapa namamu?" pria itu terlihat khawatir

"Namikaze Naruto, dan aku tidak tau nomor telepon ayahku! Tapi-" tunggu dulu, otak jenius Naruto mulai bekerja dengan sangat sempurna.

Merangkai setiap peristiwa yang ada, dia dibenci seluruh kota kelahirannya, ayahnya pemimpin kota itu, ayahnya tidak pernah dekat dengannya pasti karna ayahnya adalah salah satu dari penduduk kota yang membencinya, ayahnya tak pernah peduli dengan ulang tahunnya, hanya ulang tahun kakak kembarnya yang dipedulikan, dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia peduli padanya!

Dan anehnya lagi, dia menghitung lamanya perjalanan dari rumahnya ketempat ini, dua jam tiga belas menit, dan dia menunggu di kedai ini dua jam tiga puluh menij, waktu yang cukup untuk pulang ke rumah, itu berarti!

"Ada apa, Naruto?" pria itu benar-benar khawatir sekarang, melihat naruto terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, paman! Aku rasa aku tau dimana ayahku berada! Dia suka minum kopi, pasti dia ada di kedai kopi didekat sini!" jawab naruto

"Oh! kedai kopi? Dua blok ke arah utara ada kedai kopi, mungkin ayahmu disana!" pria itu menunjuk ke arah kanan dari kedainya

"Terima kasih, paman! Ini untuk miso ramennya! Aku akan menemui ayah!" Naruto memberi semua isi dompet kataknya tampa peduli dengan kembaliannya, dia berjalan cepat keluar kedai

"NAMAKU TEUCHI, NARUTO! JIKA BELUM MENEMUKAN AYAHMU DATANG LAGI KESINI, AKAN KUBANTU MENCARINYA!" pria tua itu berteriak karna naruto sudah diluar

"ARIGATOU, PAMAN!" naruto membalas dengan ceria, dia berlari dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan robot mainan yang baru saja dibelinya dikedei ramen Paman Teuchi.

Berlari cepat, namun perlahan air mata turun dipipi berkumis kucingnya, jalanan sepi karna memang sudah malam, jadi dia tidak akan taku jika menabrak pejalan kaki lain.

Masuk ke salah satu gang gelap ditepi jalan dan naruto duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Dia tidak takut sendiri dalam kegelapan, karna selama ini dia sendiri, dan kaa-san yang menemaninya jika tidak sibuk bekerja.

Menangis sesenggukan digelapnya malam digang sepi ini. Satu kalimat yang terus berputar diotak jeniusnya. Ayahnya telah membuangnya!

Malam ini menjadi saksi bisu kejamnya takdir pada sang malaikat kecil Namikaze.

—

Sedangkan saat ini, ditepi jalan yang membelah berhektar-hektar ladang padi, berhenti sebuah sedan silver keluaran MITSUBISHI dengan sang pengemudi yang sedang melamun dengan mesin mobil yang tidak dimatikan.

Dia sudah berdiam diri seperti itu lebih dari satu jam ketika sebelumnya dia dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya yang sedang melaju cukup kencang, tak ayal itu membuat pengemudi dibelakangnya mengumpat karna hampir menabraknya.

Fikirannya kacau, hatinya sedang berkecamuk berbagai perasaan. Dia bingung, apakah kepercayaannya selama ini benar? Apakah kepercayaannya itu memang harus mengorbankan anaknya?

Memangdang kekursi penumpang disampingnya, tempat putra kecilnya tadi berceloteh, bertanya sepanjang jalan apa saja yang dilihatnya melalui kaca jendela mobil. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa anaknya begitu penasaran dengan berbagai hal sepele? sampai dia tersentak oleh ingatannya sendiri!

Putranya tidak pernah keluar dari rumah, itu dikarenakan dia sendiri yang melarang si bungsu untuk keluar rumah. Dia kembali teringat alasan dibalik larangannya pada si bungsu. 'Karna tou-san tidak mau penduduk melukaimu, naruto! Tou-san sangat menyayangimu! Lebih dari apa yang tou-san percayai sebelum kelahiranmu!'

Kalimat yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Tapi kini, dirinya sendiri yang mengingkari ucapannya.

Perlahan air mata berjatuhan dari iris samudranya. Dengan rahang mengeras dan mencengkeram setir sekuat mungkin, dia memutar balik mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi 100km/jam.

Memasuki Akihabara tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya, sang walikota Konoha terus melaju menuju tempat dimana dia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam kehidupannya.

Tanpa diketahui Minato, sebuah truk pengangkut buah-buahan keluar dari salah satu gang yang cukup kecil disisi kiri jalan. Dengan kecepatan sekian, Minato tidak sempat menghentikan laju mobilnya, hingga tabrakanpun terjadi, dimana mobil minato menabrak sisi kanan truk tersebut hingga mengakibatkan truk itu terguling dan terseret beberapa meter. Mobil minato sendiri hancur.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, tim evakuasi segera membereskan hal tersebut.

Terlihat di dalam ambulans, Minato terbaring dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, Minato menyebutkan nama sang putra bungsu.

Dalam gelapnya gang, seorang pria berkuncir nanas dengan bekas luka melintang melewati hidungnya berjalan dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tatkala sepasang telinganya mendengar suara isak tangis seorang anak kecil.

Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Dia bukan seorang penakut, tapi orang mana yang tidak takut jika di gang gelap tengah malam mendengar suara tangisan? Bahkan dia yakin jika dia benar-benar penakut, saat ini juga dia akan terkencing-kencing dicelana.

Mencoba berfikir positiv, diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan seketika dia tersentak ketika melihan seorang anak duduk meringkuk sambil menangis.

Disini memang gelap, tapi dengan sedikit cahaya rembulan dia bisa melihat anak itu memiliki surai pirang kekuningan. Menurut cerita yang dia dengar, hantu tidak menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Dan melihat kaki anak itu menyentuh tanah, naluri seorang guru sekolah dasar segera menggugahnya untuk menghampiri anak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak? Siapa namamu?" berucap dengan lembut seraya berjongkok didepan anak itu.

"Na-namaku.. Naruto, Na-namikaze Naruto! Paman siapa?" jawab anak itu setelah terdiam mengamati wajah pria didepannya. Wajah yang terlihat ramah meski terdapat bekas luka melintang dihidungnya.

"Namaku Umino Iruka! Kenapa kau menangis disini? Dimana rumahmu?" Iruka mencoba bertanya setelah dilihatnya naruto tidak ketakutan padanya, meski dia bisa melihat dari matanya sebuah kewaspadaan tinggi, mungkin naluri proteksi diri terhadap orang asing.

Naruto diam tidak menjawab, dia ragu apakah akan menceritakannya pada orang ini atau tidak. Kaa-sannya selalu berkata, hati-hati pada orang yang baru saja dikenal.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya! Kulihat kau bukan seorang gelandangan, apa kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?" tanya Iruka setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan naruto. kaos orange, jaket hitam, celana pendek warna hitam, dan sepatu yang terlihat bersih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi perut yang meminta untuk diisi, dan itu berasal dari naruto, berlari kencang cukup jauh dan dilanjutkan dengan menangis lebih dari satu jam membuat ramen yang tadi dia makan tak tersisi diperutnya.

"Ahahaha... Apa kau lapar? Aku tau kedai ramen yang enak disekitar sini, tapi agak jauh. Jika kau mau, aku akan mentraktirmu! Oh! Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat! Aku seorang guru di sekolah dasar, jadi aku tidak tega jika ada anak yang menangis disekitarku!" Naruto menatap dalam mata Iruka, tidak ada kebohongan disana, dengan itu naruto mengangguk.

Iruka yg melihat itu tersenyum dan berbalik, masih dalam posisi berjongkok.

"Naiklah, bukankah tadi aku bilang jaraknya agak jauh, aku bisa jamin jika kau akan kelelahan jika berjalan sendiri dengan kaki kecil itu!" ucap Iruka mencoba bercanda, tapi dia serius dengan tindakannya.

"A-apa t-tidak merepotkan?" naruto bertanya dengan takut

"Cepatlah, berjongkok terlalu lama membuat kakiku pegal!" Iruka terlihat serius, tapi tetap tersenyum

"P-permisi!" naruto meminta ijin sambil naik ke punggung Iruka

melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan, Iruka keluar dari gang itu, berjalan kearah dimana naruto datang tadi.

"Jadi, dimana orang tuamu, Naruto-kun?" Iruka memulai pembicaraan karna dari tadi keheningan menyelimuti mereka

Naruto yang merasakan ketulusan Iruka akhirnya mau menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya, apa yang selama ini terjadi dengan hidupnya, dan apa yang telah difikirkannya beberapa saat lalu tentang ayahnya.

Mendengar cerita anak dalam gendongannya tak ayal membuat Iruka menangis dalam perjalanannya. Anak ini menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berat. Diumur yang dia perkirakan 10 tahun, anak ini sudah mempunyai ketabahan hati yang benar-benar menakjubkan!

Pemikiran naruto tentang berbagai asumsinya tentanf ayahnya bukanlah hayalan anak kecil semata, Iruka tau itu! Karna hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari anak ini saja dia juga mengambil kesimpulan yang sama! Dan cerita itu juga bukan kebohongan! Bisa dirasakan tubuh kecil dipunggungnya tengah bergetar hebat oleh tangis tak bersuara.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Naruto-kun? Apa kau ingin kembali kerumahmu? Bukankah disana ada ibumu yang sangat menyayangimu? Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" bisa didengar suaranya bergetar oleh sisa tangisnya

"Aku rindu kaa-san, aku rindu tou-san, Karin-nee, Menma-nii, aku rindu mereka semua paman! Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya pulang!" Tangis naruto semakin hebat

"Naruto, mungkin aku akan terdengar seperti orang jahat yang menghalangi kau pulang, tapi apa aku boleh memberi saran?" Iruka memastikan

"Apa itu, paman?"

"Jadilah anak angkatku, akan kusekolahkan kau. Jika kau kembali kekotamu sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah memiliki masa depan! Kau tidak bisa bersekolah disana, Kau tidak memiliki teman disana, kau bahkan tidak bisa keluar rumah disana! Tapi jika kau ikut denganku, kau bisa mendapat itu semua, dan ketika kau sudah memiliki masa depan cerah kau bisa kembali kepada kaa-sanmu!"

Naruto berfikir keras dengan itu, jika dia kembali, memang dia tidak akan punya masa depan, dan tentunya dia hanya akan merepotkan kaa-sannya saja. Tapi jika dia kembali ketika sudah mampu membuktikan bahwa dia bukan orang tidak berguna, pasti kaa-sannya akan bangga. Dan dia sangat ingin merasakan apa yang mereka sebut sekolah.

"Tapi paman, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" yah, yang menghalangi dia untuk cepat-cepat menjawab 'ya' adalah, dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan repot, lagi pula, aku malah senang jika kau mau! Rumahku pasti tidak akan sepi lagi!"

"Apa paman tinggal sendirian?" naruto terlihat penasaran

"Yah, begitulah! Pekerjaanku sebagai guru bisa dibilang menyita waktuku, tapi itu menyenangkan! Jadi, apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu kaa-san, tou-san, Karin-nee, dan menma-nii lagi?" naruto terlihat khawatir

"Tentu saja, Naruto! Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, kau bisa menemui mereka kembali!" Iruka mencoba memenangkan negoisasi ini, bagaimanapun, pendidikan adalah yang paling utama baginya, dan Naruto tidak bisa mendapatkan itu jika dia kembali ke Konoha.

"Baiklah paman! Aku mau! Aku ingin sekolah! Aku ingin membuat kaa-san bangga padaku!" naruto mengatakan itu dengan semangat

"Bagus, kita hampir sampai dikedai ramen!" naruto menengok kedepan, seketika dia tersentak, itu kedai ramen paman Teuchi, apa yang harus dia bilang pada pria tua itu, dia belum menemukan ayahnya? Jangan bercanda, dia pergi dari kedai itu agar tidak merepotkan sang pemilik kedai.

"Selamat datang! Are... Naruto, kau sudah bertemu ayahmu ya?" melihat sang pelanggan istimewa kembali kekedainya dengan digendong seorang pria dewasa tak ayal membuat teuchi mengambil asumsi demikian.

"Etto..." naruto dibuat berfikir keras, Iruka yang notabenenya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi segera menjawab.

"Terima kasih, paman, sudah membantu putraku menemukanku!" Iruka terlihat membungkuk, naruto membatu mendengar itu.

"Tidak masalah! Lagi pula aku hanya menunjukan arah saja! Oh ya! ini Naruto, mainanmu tertinggal disini!" pria tua itu meletakkan mainan yang tadi ditinggalkan naruto begitu saja.

Iruka menurunkan naruto dari punggungnya, naruto berjalan mendekati meja tinggi itu dan mengambil robot mainannya.

"Terima kasih, paman!" naruto membungkuk hormat

"Paman, kami pesan dua ramen spesial dengan extra 'naruto' untuk naruto!" Iruka berkata dengan ceria

"Ahahaha.. Baiklah, dua ramen spesial dengan extra 'naruto' untuk Naruto segera datang!" teuchi ikut ambil bagian dalam candaan, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar itu.

Kushina berlari dikoridor Rumah Sakit Konoha setelah mendengar kabar sang suami mengalami kecelakaan. Minato segera dibawa menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha setelah mendapatkan penanganan utama di Rmah Sakit Akiba.

Kushina memasuki ruang perawatan Minato disusul putra-putrinya. Didalam ruangan sendiri terlihat seorang pria berambut silver dan memakai masker sedang berdiri disamping Minato yang tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat selang infus di punggung tangannya, alat bantu pernafasan dihidungnya, dan alat pendeteksi jantung menempel didadanya yang terhubung ke monitor disamping ranjang, perban membingkai kepala kuning sang walikota.

"Kakashi, bagaimana keadaannya?" kushina bertanya pada pria bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake

"Cukup buruk, tapi dokter mengatakan sudah melakukan penanganan terbaik, tapi yah... Dia akan seperti itu tanpa diketahui kapan akan membyka matanya!" Kakashi mengatakan itu sambil memandang miris minato

"Lalu dimana Naruto?!" mendengar kushina menanyakan Naruto membuat Kakashi menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan mata melebar

"Apa Naruto pergi bersama Minato-nii?!" Kakashi memastikan

"Ya, Minato mengajaknya untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Naruto di Akiba!" dari sini Kushina merasakan firasat buruk

"Tapi dari para penyidik, mereka tidak menemukan orang lain selain Minato-nii dan sopir truk yang dia tabrak!" Kakashi mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Mendengar itu tubuh kushina mendadak lemas, pandangannya mengabur dan detik berikutnya dia jatuh pingsan. Kakashi dan kedua anak kushina segera membawa kushina ke sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu tanpa menyadari sang penghuni ruangan menyebutkan nama putra bungsunya dengan mata tetap terpejam.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _AN: Kembali lagi bersama saya dific yang sinetronisme ini! Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada reviewer sekalian yang memberi dukungan kepada saya, apalagi ada juga yang memberi saran pada saya, dan disini saya akan membalas sebagian review yang menurut saya harus dibalas, tapi bukan berarti review yang lain tidak penting untuk dibalas, yang lain juga penting, tapi saya rasa dengan updatenya chapter 2 ini cukup untuk membalas review yang lain (reviewnya "lanjut gan" dan sejenisnya :D)._

 _Anko Guru Matematika:_

 _1\. Terimakasih atas sarannya, akan saya cuba kurangi kata ditiap paragrafnya._

 _2\. Mungkin anda salah mengartikan kalau flame itu saran, perlu diketahui kalau flame itu hinaan atau cacian, jadi baik newbi maupun pro tidak ada yang mau itu. Tapi saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau ngasih saran dengan baik dan benar seperti anda, terimakasih, saran anda sangat membantu. :)_

 _3\. tidak perlu ijin untuk foll and fav fic ini, karna justru itu yang saya harapkan! ;)_

 _Devil of heaven: untuk pair saya masih belum nentuin, karna saya selama ini hanya memikirkan alur dari mulai sampai selesei tapi akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda tentang samui, mungkin saya perlu sedikit merubah alur fic ini dari rencana awal saya._

 _Review yang lain: Ini dah lanjut minna-san!_

 _Dan maaf teman-teman, saya update tidak menentu, mungkin kali ini tergolong cepat, tapi bisa saja chapter selanjutnya lama, yah.. saya kan juga nulis fic ini kalo ada waktu senggang... tapi saya akan berusaha update terus sampe nih fic complete... jadi jangang khawatir..._

 _See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MOST STRONGES SOLDIER**

 **Disclamer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: advendure, family, romance, and friendship**

 **Pairing: Belum ditentukan**

 **Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya, beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya...**

 **WARNING!: Militer!Naru, Smart!Naru, alive!MinaKushi, Twins!NaruMenma, Typo, Gaje, Newbi!Author, Namakotadandistriksembarangan, dll**

 _AN: Yah bagi kalian yang menunggu fic gaje saya (kepedean!), nih saya update chapter tiga! So just enjoy! Read and Review! And don't forget! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ THIS! CHECK THIS OUT!_

 _Chapter 3_

Menatap langit-langit kamar barunya, permata birunya menerawang jauh. Apa kaa-san sedang menunggunya? Apa kaa-san khawatir padanya? Pasti tou-san sudah pulang dari tadi! Lalu, apa yang akan dikatakan tou-sannya?

Yaaah, biarlah ini berjalan sesuai keinginan kami-sama! Toh kami-sama tidak selamanya memberikan kesialan bagi hambanya, itu kata kaa-san!

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa ini kesialan? Dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, sekolah! Itu kalau paman iruka menepati janjinya! Tapi dari sorot matanya dia orang baik, apa mungkin dia orang yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi? Tidak mungkin! Bahkan dari pengamatannya selama ini melihat televisi, para aktris saja tidak bisa dengan sempurna merubah ekspresinya, dan menurutnya, paman iruka juga tidak akan membohonginya!

Memikirkan itu membuat dia menghela nafas, yah seperti tadi, biarlah kami-sama menulis cerita tentang dirinya! Dan biarlah hari esok menjadi misteri, toh dia hanya bisa merencanakan, dan tidak semua rencana akan berjalan dengan mulus. Dengan itu iris samudranya tertutup.

Biarlah malam ini dia pergi kedunia dimana semua keinginannya terwujud, yah dia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa setiap dia menginginkan sesuatu, maka mimpinya selalu mewujudkannya, dan ketika dia tidak menyukai mimpinya, dia bisa mengganti mimpi tersebut, terdengar seperti dia berkekuatan super! Tapi itulah kenyataannya!

Dia tertidur dengan pulasnya tak lama setelah itu, meninggalkan semua masalah untuk sementara waktu!

!

Sebuah pembicaraan yang cukup menegangkan terjadi disalah satu kamar perawatan di Rumah Sakit Konoha! Terlihat pria berambut silver sedang berbicara dengan wanita betambut merah di aamping ranjang yang ditempati pria berambut kuning yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan disofa dekat pintu masuk ruangan, terlihat dua orang anak berambut merah dan kuning yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak mungkin, Kakashi! Naruto jelas pergi dengan Minato untuk membeli kado ulang tahunnya!" si merah dewasa tampak khawatir

"Aku dan timku akan menelusurinya, nee-san! Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat, biar minato-nii aku yang menjaga!" Kakashi mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang

"Tenzo, kerahkan tim untuk mencari putra bungsu walikota, Namikaze Naruto! Seharusnya dia bersama walikota saat kecelakaan terjadi, sisir TKP dalam radius satu kilometer, jangan sampai ada satupun area terlewat! Laporkan perkembangan dalam satu kali enam jam! Lakukan!" Kakashi memberi perintah dengan tegas

"Pulanglah, nee-san! Kasihan karin dan menma, mereka harus berangkat sekolah besok, dan ini sudah larut malam! Akan kuhubungi anak buahku untuk mengantar kalian pulang!" Kakashi segera memanggil salah satu anak buahnya

Kushina tidak menolak itu, anak-anaknya perlu istirahat. Dengan gontai Kushina mengikuti anak buah dari orang yang dianggapnya adik itu! Karin dan Menma mengikutinya dalam diam.

Kakashi memandang itu dengan prihatin, walau dia tidak pernah menemui putra bungsu kakak angkatnya karena kesibukannya sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha, tapi dia cukup faham dengan keadaan si bungsu. Dan sekarang anak malang itu kembali mendapatkan masalah, sungguh dia sangat prihatin.

Esok harinya naruto bangun dengan keadaan buruk, kantung mata tebal, mata memerah, rambut kuningnya acak-acakan, dan wajah kusut. Itu wajar mengingat dia semalam tidur tepat pukul tiga pagi. Dengan gontai dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama apartemen sederhana ini.

Apartemen ini jauh lebih kecil daripada rumahnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya mengeluh, kaa-san selalu bilang untuk jadi anak baik dan jangan suka memilih.

Dilantai bawah ada ruang bersantai yang digabung dengan ruang tamu, ada dapur dan ruang makan yang juga digabung menjadi satu, dan ada kamar mandi didekat dapur.

Iruka yang tengah menata makanan dimeja makan segera menoleh ketangga tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia tak begitu terkejut melihat keadaan bocah kuning itu yang terlihat kacau, masalah semalam adalah masalah yang terlampau berat untuk seorang anak sepuluh tahun.

"Mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu, Naruto! Aku akan keluar sebentar membelikanmu beberapa set pakaian!" ucapnya seraya menuju pintu keluar setelah menutup makanan dengan tudung saji.

"maaf merepotkanmu, paman iruka!" naruto menunduk sesaat dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto saat ini berdiri didepan cermin di kamarnya, memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan nanar. Meski dia percaya kami-sama akan memberi yang terbaik padanya, tapi tetap saja, dia merindukan kaa-sannya!

Dia berjanji tidak akan kembali sebelum memiliki masa depan yang cerah, seperti yang paman iruka katakan, tapi dia tidak tau jika akan seberat ini. Baru satu hari, itupun belum genap dua puluh empat jam dan dia sudah sangat merindukan kaa-sannya? Sungguh dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah!

Dia harus bisa! Kerinduannya akan terbayar ketika sudah waktunya tiba! Ya, itu pasti!

Dengan langkah mantap dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Paman iruka bilang jika sudah selesei dia harus turun untuk sarapan, dan sarapan hari ini adalah awal garis baru dalam kehidupannya.

Iruka memandang naruto dari bawah keatas, celana pendek warna putih, kaos lengan pendek warna oranye, dan kalung berbandul permata hijau menggantung dilehernya. TUNGGU! PERMATA HIJAU?!

Mata iruka tiba-tiba membola, naruto yang melihat itu menjadi heran, ada apa dengan paman iruka?

"N-naruto! Dimana kau menemukan kalung itu?!" iruka benar-benar terkejut

"huh?" bingung itulah yang naruto rasakan saat ini. Mengamati kalung yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah extra dari mainannya yang bertuliskan 'Limited Edition', memang kenapa dengan kalung ini?

Ia tau jika kalung ini merupakan tiruan dari kalung legendaris Clan Senju, itu kata paman teuchi semalam. Tapi ini kan tetap sebuah tiruan, apa spesialnya kalung ini?

"Memangnya kenapa, paman?" naruto bertanya sembari terus memperhatikan kalung dilehernya. Iruka mendekat dan menyamakan tingginya dengan naruto.

"Boleh aku periksa sebentar kalung itu?" iruka terlihat memohon

"Boleh saja, ini! Paman teuchi bilang kalung itu adalah duplikat dari kalung legendaris clan senju di Akiba ini!" naruto melepas kalungnya dan memberikannya pada iruka dan diterima oleh iruka dengan mata menatap tajam kalung itu.

Iruka kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak yang ada didapur apartemennya, dia mengambil microskop dan meletakkannya dimeja makan, detik berikutnya dia sibuk mengamati kalung milik naruto.

Naruto mengamati hal itu dengan ekspresi bingung yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Apakah kalung itu benar-benar mirip aslinya sampai-sampai paman iruka mengira kalung itu asli?

Setelah puas mengamati kalung itu, iruka menjauhkan wajahnya dari microskop dan menatap naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin mendaftarkanmu disekolah tempatku mengajar! Tapi sepertinya kau harus lebih bersabar, karna kita akan pergi ke tokyo terlebih dahulu!" tunggu dulu, kenapa paman iruka terlihat senang? bukankah seharusnya dia menyesal karna telah mengingkari janjinya? tapi naruto sadar, dia sudah banyak merepotkan pria itu, jadi dia tidak bisa protes.

"Baiklah paman, tapi mau apa kita ke Tokyo? Apa paman ada urusan mendadak disana?" naruto benar-benar penasaran

"Bisa dibilang begitu! Sekarang kita sarapan, satu jam dari sekarang kita pergi ke Tokyo dengan kereta!" iruka kembali menyimpan microskop ketempatnya, dan memerintahkan naruto untuk memulai sarapan, sementara dia menelpon seseorang.

sebenarnya naruto ingin menanyakan tentang kalungnya, mengingat itu juga bagian dari hadiah ulang tahunnya, tapi dia merasa tidak enak setelah melihat paman iruka yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan acara 'melihat kalungnya'.

Memakan makanannya dengan pelan, naruto mulai berfikir, melihat ekspresi paman iruka tadi membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengambil hipotesa.

Apakah paman iruka merubah acara hari ini dengan tiba-tiba ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalung miliknya?

Sirkuit diotaknya mulai menghubungkan rangkaian kejadian tentang kalungnya. Dia mendapat kalung itu dari hadiah extra mainan yang dibelinya.

Mainan itu dibeli disebuah departemen store kecil, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan itu kecil? sebab dia pernah melihat di televisi bahwa departemen store di Akiba memiliki ukuran yang mengerikan!

Lalu, dia menemukan mainan itu berada di rak paling ujung dan membuat orang malas kesana, itu bisa saja merupakan manipulasi produsennya karena dia membaca kardus mainan semalam yang tertulis hanya saru di setiap kota, tapi kalau itu hanya satu disetiap kota, harusnya produsen melakukan cara lain untuk bisa meraup keuntungan lebih besar, misalnya dengan cara lelang? Tapi ini, diletakan dirak paling ujung di departemen store kecil.

Mengingat kembali mainannya, otaknya membuka kembali memori tentang robot berwarna putih yang bernama gundam itu! Dengan tinggi kira-kira lima belas senti meter, bentuk yang bisa sibilang sederhana tanpa atribut yang terkesan mewah. Apa begitu bentuk mainan yang dikatakan hanya satu dikota ini?

Mengingat bentuknya yang sangat sederhana dan harganya yang sangat mahal, apakah ada yang mau membelinya sekalipun itu hanya satu dikota ini? ITU DIA! Ada yang tidak beres!

Sepertinya bukan mainan itu yang spesial, tapi kalung itu! Tidak akan ada yang membelinya jika melihat bentuk dan harga mainan itu! Dan tulisan tentang hadiah extra yang kemarin ditunjukan oleh paman teuchi benar-benar kecil, dan itu berada dibagian belakang kardus!

Entah apa tujuannya tapi menurut asumsinya, seseorang menyembunyikan kalung itu didalam mainan jelek berharga mahal itu! Dan yang lebih membuatnya ragu dengan asumsinya sendiri adalah, KALUNG ITU ASLI HARTA CLAN SENJU YANG LEGENDARIS ITU!

Matanya membulat seketika, sebelum-sebelumnya asumsinya tak pernah salah, tapi ini! Dia mulai berfikir otaknya mengalami trauma berat akibat semalam. Yah! Itu pasti! Akibat dia ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya dikota ini, otaknya mengalami trauma dan membuat daya pikirnya menurun!

Iruka datang dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya, dia memandang naruto dengan seksama.

"Maaf naruto, aku pinjam dulu kalungmu ya! Kau akan tau apa tujuanku setelah kita sampai di Tokyo nanti, jadi habiskan segera sarapanmu! Aku akan bersiap!" iruka kembali melenggang pergi, kali ini menuju lantai atas

Kali ini naruto benar-benar merasa dia sudah gila, asumsinya diperkuat oleh kalimat paman iruka barusan!

Tapi, untuk apa pabrik mainan menjadikan kalung warisan clan senju sebagai hadiah extra? Kata paman teuchi harga kalung itu bisa membeli tanah seluas tiga kali lipat gunung fuji, tapi kenapa hanya dijual dengan harga yang yahhhh, walaupun cukup mahal untuk ukuran mainan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa untuk membeli tanah yang hanya seluas apartemen paman iruka ini. Yah, biarlah nanti dia bertanya pada paman iruka.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Didalam kereta listrik menuju Tokyo ini, keheningan menyelimuti naruto dan iruka, iruka yang terlihat waspada menatap sekeliling dan naruto yang masih dengan fikirannya tentang kalung itu.

"Ano.. Paman Iruka, apa kal-"

"Jangan Naruto! Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kau jangan mengatakan apapun!" perkataan naruto terpotong oleh iruka yang sepertinya tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan naruto.

Naruto diam, fikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, apalagi ini? Hipotesa baru? Oh ayolah, hipotesa sebelumnya masih belum terbukti dan sekarang muncul hipotesa baru? Mungkin benar otaknya mengalami trauma berat! Sangat berat!

Perjalanan Akihabara menuju Tokyo memakan waktu 43 menit, naruto memperhatikan itu dijam digital yang ada didalam gerbong kereta listrik, dan sekarang dia semakin jauh dengan Konoha, semakin jauh dari kaa-san!

"Ayo Naruto!" iruka menggandeng tangan bocah kuning itu keluar dari kereta. Sesampainya diluar, diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling beberapa saat, sampai pandangannya terkunci pada seorang gadis yang menggunakan yukatta hitam bergaris putih, memakai stocking jaring-jaring dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Iris hitam senada dengan rambutnya terus menelisik para penumpang yang turun dari kereta.

Ketika pandangan gadis itu bertemu dengan iruka, seketika itu juga senyum terkembang diwajahnya! Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju iruka dan naruto yang juga menuju kearahnya.

"Iruka-san, apakah itu benar kalau kau mene-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, iruka segera memotong ucapan gadia itu.

"Shizune-san, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti! Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Iruka menatap tajam gadis bernama Shizune itu.

"B-baiklah, ikuti aku!" Shizune sedikit takut melihat tatapan iruka, sebenarnya dia yang salah. Karna terlalu senang dia sampai lupa bahwa ini tempat umum, dan yang akan mereka bicarakan merupakan sebuah rahasia.

Berjalan mengikuti shizune, iruka tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada naruto, ini stasiun, dan stasiun merupakan tempat yang amat ramai dijam segini, jadi dia tidak mau sampai kehilangan naruto ditempat seramai ini, ditambah lagi saat ini dia harus cepat-cepat menemui atasan Shizune yang juga merupakan atasannya juga, atau lebih tepatnya majikan mereka.

Shizune mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam, kemudia dia duduk dikursi depan bersama sang supir, tanpa menunggu perintah, sang supir melajukan mobil itu dengan kexepatan sedang seolah tau tujuannya, atau memang dia sudah tau tujuannya?

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk mobil mewah itu sampai disebuah mansion besar nan mewah, melewati pintu gerbang besar dengan dua penjaga pintu itu membuat naruto berfikir, pemilik rumah ini adalah orang penting, karna rumahnya juga memiliki penjaga dipintu gerbangnya, karna ayahnya adalah walikota.

Mobil itu berhenti dipintu utama mension mewah itu, yah, naruto bisa berkata mension ini mewah karna lebih besar dari mension Namikaze.

Shizune keluar diikuti iruka dan naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya, berjalan memasuki mension itu menuju sebuah ruang yang terletak dilantai tiga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" suara dari dalam ruangan itu tatkala shizune mengetuk pintunya. Shizune membuka pintu dan segera masuk, iruka dan naruto masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Didalam ruangan itu terlihat berbagai rak buku, sebuah meja penuh dengan kertas dan seorang wanita pirang pucat berkuncir dua duduk dibalik meja tersebut. Iris madunya memandang tiga orang yang memasuki ruang karjanya.

"Iruka, kau sudah datang rupanya? Apa yang kau katakan ditelepon itu benar?" wanita itu langsung to the point.

"Benar Tsunade-sama, saya sudah memastikannya sendiri, anda bisa melihatnya sendiri!" iruka mengeluarkan kotak berwarna coklat dari dalam saku jas hitamnya dan menaruhnya dimeja penuh kertas itu.

Wanita bernama tsunade itu segera mengambil dan membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan isinya dan seketika itu iris madunya membulat, tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu kalungku, paman?" naruto bertanya secara reflek kepada iruka.

"Benar naruto, kau mengatakan kalung itu tiruan, tapi setelah aku memeriksanya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa itu asli!" iruka menjelaskan pada bocah kuning itu

"Bocah, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau menemukan kalung ini?" tsunade meminta penjelasan dari naruto

Dengan terbata karna tsunade menatap tajam dirinya, naruto menceritakan bagaimana dia menemukan kalung itu.

"Jadi, benar ya kalau kalung itu asli? Bagaimana bisa kalung itu ada dalam kardus mainan?" setelah mengakhiri ceritanya, naruto bertanya pada tsunade

"Sebulan yang lalu kalung ini dicuri oleh seseorang, dia berhasil menerobos sistem keamanan yang sangat ketat kedalam ruangan tempat dimana kalung ini disimpan dan berhasil melarikan diri, dalam waktu lima jam tim khusus berhasil menamgkap pelaku, namun tim khusus itu tidak menemukan kalung ini bersamanya, sampai sekarang pelaku masih ditahan oleh tim itu! Dan kini kalung ini disini, ditemukan olehmu!" tsunade menjelaskan

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" tsunade memberi perintah

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir nanas dan jenggot runcing, mengenakan setelah hitam yang tampak mewah.

"Kebetulan kau datang shikaku! Tolong kau periksa keaslian kalung ini!" tsunade menyodorkan kalung permata itu.

Menerima kalung itu dan merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kaca pembesar dan mengamati kalung itu dengan teliti, tak berselang lama dia kembalikan lagi kalung itu kepada tsunade dan menyimpan kembali kaca pembesarnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, didalam permata itu terdapan 3 serat sehelai rambut berwarna putih, dan itu batu permata asli, bukan sintesis, intinya itu kalung anda yang dicuri sebulan yang lalu!" shikaku menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu, pencuri mengira tidak akan ada yang membeli mainan jelek berharga mahal itu! Dengan begitu dia bisa menyembunyikan barang bukti dan ketika suasana aman, dia bisa mengambilnya dan tentu saja menjualnya!" naruto memberikan pendapatnya, penghuni ruangan itu menatap tertarik

"Jelaskan!" tsunade memberi perintah. Naruto kemudian menjelaskan hipotesa-hipotesa yang terfikir olehnya saat sarapan diapartemen paman iruka tadi pagi, itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan terkejut.

Mereka tidak terkejut dengan hipotesa yang diberikan naruto, karna mereka sendiri juga sependapat dengan itu, tapi mereka terkejut karna hipotesa itu keluar dari mulut bocah sepuluh tahun, ini tidak mungkin.

"Shizune-san, bisa kau temani naruto makan siang? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan tsunade-sama!" iruka terlihat memohon.

"Baiklah, ayo naruto-kun! Apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?" Shizune segera mengajak naruto menuju ruang makan.

"Apakah ada ramen?" bocah kuning ini terlihat antusias.

"Tentu, koki dirumah ini bisa memasak makanan dari berbagai negara!" shizune menggiring naruto kesalah satu kursi dimeja makan, shizune segera memerintahkan pelayan untuk menyediakan ramen untuk dua porsi, karna dia sendiri juga lapar.

Sambil menunggu makanan dihidangkan, naruto bertanya pada shizune.

"Bibi, apa yang dibicarakan paman iruka dengan wanita bernama tsunade-sama itu?" naruto terlihat penasaran

"Abaikan saja mereka, naruto! Kau tau pembicaraan orang dewasa itu membosankan! Mereka akan berbicara tentang angka-angka yang banyak dengan menunjuk-nunjuk grafik yang membuat mata sakit!" shizune mengutarakan isi hatinya

"Kurasa bukan itu yang akan dibicarakan mereka, mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkanmu untuk mendengarkan!"para pelayan menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen, dua gelas jus jeruk, dan makanan penutup berupa puding.

"Apa maksudmu?" shizune penasaran

"Paman iruka secara halus telah mengusir bibi dari ruangan itu dengan aku sebagai alasannya, mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk bibi, seperti, melamar bibi mungkin?" naruto berbicara dengan wajah tanpa dosa, wajah shizune merah padam mendengarnya.

"S-sudahlah, m-makanlah s-sebelum dingin!" shizune memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Berbicara dengan bocah kuning ini lebih sulit dari pada berbicara dengan anak majikannya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Iruka sepertinya membicarakan hal yang begitu serius, bahkan naruto yang telah selesei makan pun iruka belum keluar dari ruang kerja tsunade.

"Apa paman iruka masih lama ya? Aku mulai bosan menunggu!" naruto berbicara sembari meletakan kepala dimeja makan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ditaman? Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Pasti akan menyegarkan!" shizune terlihat antusias, kapan lagi dia memiliki waktu senggang seperti ini, pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi tsunade membuat dia jarang memiliki waktu bersantai.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus! Lagi pula aku juga butuh udara segar!" naruto beranjak berdiri diikuti shizune, mereka berjalan keluar, menuju taman indah didepan rumah.

"Jika ada yang mencariku, tolong katakan aku ada ditaman!" shizune memberi pesan pada salah satu pelayan yang hanya membungkuk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto dan shizune terlihat duduk dibawah pohon besar ditepi taman itu, sepertinya mereka kelelahan.

"Tidak kusangka taman ini lebih luas dari yang kulihat!" shizune mengeluh

"Bibi, kau banyak mengeluh! Kita bahkan baru berkeliling separuh dari taman ini!" naruto memberi komentar

"Haaahhh... Mau bagaimana lagi, naruto! Aku jarang sekali olahraga, jadi berkeliling setengah taman saja sudah kelelahan, dan kenapa taman ini luas sekali?! Bagaimana kita kembali ke mension? Aku sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi!" shizune menampakan wajah frustasi

"Hahaha... Kau lucu bibi!" naruto tertawa keras. Shizune tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tau, naruto? Ini tawa pertamamu yang kulihat! Tapi kenapa kau menertawakanku?!" shizune semakin frustasi.

Terlihat dari arah mension, dua orang berbeda surai mendekat, mereka adalah iruka dan tsunade. Mereka tersenyum kearah naruto dan shizune.

"Kalian berjalan terlalu jauh naruto, shizune-san!" ujar iruka setelah tiba dibawah pohon tempat berteduh naruto dan shizune.

"Salahkan tsunade-sama yang memiliki taman seluas ini, coba saja kalau tamannya sama seperti waktu di Akiba, pasti dalam waktu setengah jam aku sudah selesei mengelilingi taman!" shizune cemberut

"Apa kau sudah bosan bekerja bersamaku?" wajah tsunade terlihat mengerikan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tsunade-sama!" shizune mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah

"Haahh.. Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dan kurasa kalian memilih tempat yang pas!" tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kuning yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Apa itu, tsunade-sama?" naruto bertanya dengan sopan.

"Kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu, lagipula kau bukan pegawaiku! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Okaa-san!" perkataan tsunade membuat naruto dan shizune terkejut setengah mati.

"APA?!" shizune dan naruto berteriak kompak.

"Dengar naruto! Dengan bersama tsunade-sama, kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik lagi, tapi jika kau bersamaku, aku tidak yakin jika itu bisa terjadi, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak memiliki penghasilan yang cukup besar untuk membiayai pendidikanmu sampai universitas! Jadi tsunade-sama menawarkan akan mengadopsimu sebagai anak angkat! Dan tenang saja, kau tetap bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha jika kau sudah menyeleseikan pendidikanmu dan mendapat pekerjaan!" iruka menjelaskan sembari berjongkok didepan naruto yang tengah duduk

"Benar naruto! Aku sudah tau semua masalah yang kau hadapi! Dan aku akan membantumu! Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah dariku karna kau secara tidak langsung telah mengembalikan kalung peninggalan kakekku!" tsunade menambahkan penjelasan iruka

"Bukankah itu akan merepotkan anda, tsunade-sama?" naruto tampak gugup, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan setelah ia pikir kembali, dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dia sudah mengalami berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi dengan tiba-tiba.

Dimulai dari ayahnya yang tiba-tiba ingin membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya yang ternyata itu adalah kedok agar ayahnya bisa membuangnya kekota yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Lalu bertemu dengan pria baik yang berwajah sedikit menyeramkan. Hey, coba lihat bekas luka yang melintang dihidungnya, bukankah itu mengerikan?

Dan sekarang dia akan diangkat anak oleh seorang pemimpin clan senju yang legendaris di kota Akiba, yah walau sekarang pemimpin itu sendiri tidak tinggal di Akiba melainkan tinggal di Tokyo.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, bocah!" kembali, naruto melihat wajah menyeramkan itu dari tsunade.

"I-itu tidak terdengar se-seperti orang yang membujuk anak kecil! I-itu terdengar seperti rencana penculikan!" bukannya menjawab, naruto malah mengatakan itu.

"Ya! Aku akan menculikmu jika kau menolak!" tsunade masih memasang wajah menyeramkannya

"H-HA'I!" masih ingin hidup, naruto segera meenganggukan kepala berkali-kali

"Bagus! Sekarang kita masuk kerumah, nanti sore akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan suamiku yang artinya ayah angkatmu dan putriku, karna dia berusia sembilan tahun, berarti dia akan menjadi adik angkatmu! Kau mengerti?" tsunade menjelaskan, raut wajahnya kembali melembut

"Mengerti, tsunade-sama!" naruto menjawab sambil berdiri dan memberi hormat khas militer.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku kaa-san!" tsunade tegas

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau 'Nyonya'?" naruto mencoba menawar

"Kaa-san!"

"Hmmm... 'Bibi'?"

"Kaa-san!" tsunade benar-benar keras kepala

"Bagaimana kalau 'Hahaue'?" naruto terap mencoba menawar

"Hmmm... Tidak, itu terdengar sangat formal, seperti kaum bangsawan saja! Panggil aku 'kaa-san'!" tsunade sepertinya lupa bahwa dia termasuk kaum bangsawan, iruka dan shizune dibuat melongo oleh perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Baiklah, kaa-san!" naruto mengalah

"YAH! AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA ANAK LAKI-LAKI! AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU PETINJU SEPERTI IMPIANKU!" tsunade memeluk erat naruto dan mengungkapkan impian konyolnya

"A-aku akan mati! Le-lepaskan! Oksigen! A-apapaun asal aku bisa bernafas!" naruto hampir kebahisan nafas dalam dekapan tsunade, tak ayal kata-kata ngelantur yang dia keluarkan itu membuat iruka dan shizune kembali melongo

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa segar sekarang, mengambil satu stel pakaian yang diberikan paman iruka, dan bergegas memakainya.

Sebuah kemeja warna krem dan celana pendek warna hijau, itu yang naruto lihat dipantulan cermin.

Melihat sekeliling, kamar ini sangat luas, 8x8 meter, ranjang king size, meja kecil disamping kiri-kanan ranjang yang memuat lampu tidur, televisi flath menempel ditembok, dan almari empat pintu berwarna putih di samping kiri ranjang, ini kamar barunya!

Menghela nafas, dia merasa, takdir mempermainkannya, ini menyebalkan! Setelah ini apa lagi? Apa dia akan dilempar ke planet lain dan bertemu alien?

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" naruto berucap pelan, setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang maid yang membungkuk hormat setelah membuka pintu.

"Naruto-sama, makan malam sudah siap! Tsunade-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput anda!" maid itu terus membungkuk formal.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan membungkuk padaku, aku lebih muda darimu, ditambah aku bukan siapa-siapa dikeluarga ini, bisa dikatakan aku berposisi lebih rendah dari para pelayan!" naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Anda adalah anak angkat tsunade-sama, dengan begitu saya harus menghormati anda!" pelayan itu tetap membungkuk

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling menghormati dengan cara lain?" naruto mencoba bernegoisasi

"Misalnya?" kali ini maid itu mengangkak kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah cantik dengan iris mata merah berkilau, surai hitam bergelombangnya menambah kecantikannya.

"Kau berhenti membungkuk dan memanggilku 'naruto-sama', dan kita berteman, bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, tsunade-sama bisa marah pada saya jika saya tidak sopan seperti itu!"

"Kalau masalah itu serahkan padaku, dan siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku kurang sopan! Baiklah, siapa namamu, bibi?"

"Terserah anda saja, nama saya, Kurenai Yuuhi!"

"Kalau begitu aku keruang makan dulu, bibi kurenai!" naruto melangkah keluar kamar

"Saya akan membersihkan kamar anda!" ujar kurenai saat melihat ada sedikit debu di pojok kamar, mungkin maid yang lain kurang teliti saat membersihkan kamar ini tadi.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, diruang makan bisa dia lihat ada seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sebahu, dan tsunade, mereka duduk dimeja makan, dikelilingi para maid yang berdiri rapi ditepi ruangan.

"Konbanwa!" naruto menyapa dengan membungkuk sekilas dan duduk disamping tsunade.

"Jadi ini anak itu, tsunade?" pria berambut putih itu membuka pembicaraan

"Benar! Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu!" tsunade menoleh kearah naruto

"Hai'! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu, Dozo yorushiku!" naruto berdiri dan membungkuk

"Mulai sekarang namamu Senju Naruto! Dan dia bernama Senju Jiraya, ayahmu mulai sekarang! Dan yang disana Senju Samui, adikmu!" tsunade memperkenalkan

"Heeee?! Aku punya kakak laki-laki sekarang?! Yatta!" gadis kecil itu tampak kegirangan

"Jaga sikapmu, samui! Ini dimeja makan! Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya!" ujar Jiraya

"Mou... Tou-san menyebalkan..." samui cemberut

mereka memulai makan malam dengan diam, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Disinilah naruto sekarang Star Basic School, berjalan dikoridor bersama tsunade menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dia agak kesulitan mengucapkan nama sekolah ini, karna sekolah ini menggunakan bahasa inggris, dia bingung, padahal sejak ia memasuki gerbang depan, ia tidak melihat satupun siswa yang berwajah asing seperti di televisi, itu berarti sekolah ini bukan bertaraf internasional, tapi kenapa sekolah ini menggunakan nama berbahasa inggris? Ditambah penulisannya menggunakan huruf latin, kaa-san yang mengajarkan huruf latin.

TOK TOK TOK

Tsunade mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, terdengar seruan dari dalam pertanda diperbolehkannya mereka masuk. Tsunade segera membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti naruto dibelakangnya.

Didalam ruangan ada seorang pria tua berjenggot dan berambut putih, berkacamata tebal yang terkejut atas kehadiran mereka. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Tsunade-sama, jadi anda yang membuat janji dengan saya? Saya sungguh minta maaf, karna terlalu banyaknya kertas laporan ini membuat saya mengabaikan nama anda! Silahkan duduk tsunade-sama!" dia terlihat sungguh menyesal, dengan itu naruto tau betapa pentingnya seorang pemimpin klan senju.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Kouda-san! Aku datang kesini sebagai wali murid biasa! Jadi, bagaimana dengan nilai-nalai samui? Apakah dia belajar dengan baik disekolah?" tsunade berbasa-basi sebentar setelah duduk disofa bersebelahan dengan naruto, dihadapan mereka si pria tua duduk.

"Ah.. Samui-ojou belajar dengan baik, dia mendapat nilai tertinggi ditest terakhir yang diberika guru matematika, dia benar-benar gadis kecil yang pintar!" terlihat sekali pria tua itu melebih-lebihkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Selain itu, aku datang kemari ingin mendaftarkan putraku kesekolah ini! Sebelumnya dia tidak bersekolah karna alasan pribadi, jadi bisakah kau melakukan test agar bisa menentukan tingkat kelas yang dia dapatkan? Melihat umurnya yang satu tahun lebih tua dari samui, dia seharusnya berada dikelas empat!"

"Te-tentu, tsunade-sama! Saya akan memanggil beberapa guru untuk melakukan test kepada putra anda!" terlihat jelas kebingungan diwajah tuanya, mungkin karna baru mengetahui bahwa tsunade mempunyai seorang putra, naruto jadi geli sendiri itu segera menghampiri telpon dan berbicara dengan terburu-buru.

"Naruto, dalam test nanti, lakukan yang terbaik, bahkan jika itu bisa melelehkan otak, lakukanlah! Karna untuk menjadi sukses kau perlu memerah otak secara maksimal!" tsunade mengatakannya dengan seringai diwajah cantiknya.

"Kaa-san, kau tidak terdengar memotivasi! Kau tau, dengan kalimat itu kau bisa membuat seorang anak kecil ngompol karna ketakutan! Kau membicarakan otak yang meleleh yang terdengar menjijikan, walaupun itu tergolong dalam majas hiperbola, tapi itu termasuk super hiperbola! Dan lagi, memerah otak untuk sukses? Kenapa tidak menjadi perternak sapi yang memerah susu saja, itu juga bisa menjadikanku sukses!"

Tsunade melongo mendengarnya, bocah ini mengatakan tentang anak kecil tanpa sadar umur? Tidak tau diri!

"Naruto..." tsunade memanggil pelan membuat naruto menoleh padanya

"Apa kaa-san ingin mengatakan hal mengerikan yang lain lagi? Aku lebih suka dongeng ksatria pembunuh naga daripada dongeng bergenre 'gore'!"

"Bukan.. Aku ingin bertanya..."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa semua bocah berumur sepuluh tahun semenyebalkan dirimu? Satu tahun lagi samui berumur sepuluh tahun, dan jika aku mempunyai dua anak menyebalkan kurasa aku akan bunuh diri!" tsunade mengatakan itu dengan tampang blank

"Kurasa begitu! Karna selama ini aku hanya mengenal 2 orang berumur sepuluh tahun dan 1 orang yang pernah berumur sepuluh tahun! Nee-sanku, Nii-sanku, dan aku, dan mereka semua menyebalkan! Oh aku termasuk dalam kata 'mereka'!"

"Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri dengan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun!" tsunade menghela nafas

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" tsunade mempersilah

"Kaa-san, ini bukan ruang kerjamu, jadi seharusnya bukan kau yang mempersilahkan masuk! Maaf kouda-jiji, kaa-san sepertinya terlalu lama berada didalam ruang kerjanya, lain kali akan aku ajak dia berlibur!" Naruto tampak tersenyum canggung pada kepala sekolah.

"Hei bocah! Seharusnya kalimat itu diucapkan oleh orang tua pada anaknya! Bukan sebaliknya!" tsunade jadi heran sendiri, naruto terlihat seperti tokoh utama dalam anime yang sering ditonton samui saat minggu pagi, Shinosuke atau biasa dipanggil Shin-chan, sangat menyebalkan!

Pria tua itu sendiri hanya melongo melihat betapa absurdnya interakasi tsunade dan putranya. Terdengar pintu dibuka seseorang, dan masuklah lima orang dewasa, dua laki-laki dan tiga wanita, apa ini jumpa pers seperti ditelevisi? Itu yang naruto fikirkan, dia merasa menjadi artis disini melihat betapa formalnya mereka menunduk pada kaa-san barunya, bukan dia! Tapi dia kan disamping tsunade jadi terlihat seolah mereka menunduk padanya.

"Kepala Sekolah disini bukan aku, tapi dia! Menunduklah padanya, bukan padaku!" tsunade mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk pria tua yang sedang berdiri didekat meja kerjanya, dia masih memegang gagang telpon yang berlum ditutup.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja testnya? mereka berlima adalah guru mata pelajaran Matematika, IPA, Sejarah, Nihon-go, dan Eigo! Kalian, siapkan masing-masing lima soal untuk menentukan kelas putra tsunade-sama!" pria tua itu memberi perintah yang lansung dituruti kelima bawahannya, mereka membuka salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku yang mereka bawa. #*nihon-go :bhs jepang *Eigo : bhs inggris#

"Baiklah, siapa namamu, nak?" salah satu pria bertanya pada naruto, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan soal untuk dikerjakan naruto.

"Na- Ah Senju Naruto!" naruto sempat ingin mengatakan namikaze, namun tsunade segera menyenggol bahunya, sepertinya tsunade bisa melihat masa depan, itu asumsi naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, coba kau kerjakan ini, sesuai instruksi kepala sekolah, kerjakan lima soal pertama saja! Gunakan buku ini!" pria itu menaruh buku pelajaran dan buku catatan dimeja dihadapan naruto, tak lupa pensil dan penghapus disamping buku catatan.

"Setelah selesei kerjakan yang ini!" salah seorang wanita meletakan buku pelajaran dimeja dengan halaman terbuka, guru yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto melihat sebentar masing-masing soal, para guru yang melihatnya mengira naruto bingung dengan soal yang mereka berikan.

"Kurasa ini terlalu mudah, bisakah aku mendapat soal lain!" ucapan naruto membuat para guru menelan kembali asumsi mereka.

"Kerjakan dulu, naruto! Tunjukan jika memang itu terlalu mudah untukmu!" tsunade memerintah

"Tapi kaa-san, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, coba kaa-san hitung! setiap soal aku harus menulis jawaban kira-kira satu menit, dan disini ada dua puluh lima soal, berarti kita akan menghabiskan dua puluh lima menit hanya untuk 'membuktikan jika ini terlalu mudah bagiku'!" naruto menolak perintah tsunade dengan alasan yang sangat logis.

"Kau bahkan sudah membuang waktu lima menit hanya untuk berceloteh tentang 'soal yang terlalu mudah'! Bisakah kau kerjakan soal itu dan 'tidak membuang waktu lagi!" tsunade tidak mau kalah.

"Kau bahkan membuang waktu selama tiga menit hanya untuk memerintahkanku mengerjakan soal yang terlalu mudah ini, kaa-san.

Oke, sekarang tsunade tidak habis fikir, terbuat dari apa bocah ini, kenapa keras kepala sekali. Sedangkan para guru berfikir, mereka benar-benar ibu dan anak, melihat mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Sepertinya soal-soal itu terlalu mudah untuk naruto-kun! Dia bahkan menghitung waktu dengan tepat! Coba kita berikan dia soal untuk kelas empat, seharusnya dia disana bukan?" seorang guru pria yang mengajar matematika angkat bicara dan disetujui oleh guru yang lain, tsunade akhirnya mengalah.

"Coba kerjakan ini, naruto-kun!" guru matematika memberikan buku lain dan mengambil buku yang sebelumnya dari atas meja, guru yang lain mengikuti.

"Yang ini juga terlalu mudah!" cukup sudah, tsunade tidak tahan dengan ini.

"Naruto, jika kau tidak mau mengerjakan soal-soal itu, maka tidak akan ada lagi ramen! Kau sangat menyukainyakan? kulihat setiap sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam kau hanya makan ramen! Jadi tentukan keputusanmu sekarang!" tsunade berbisik pada naruto.

"Akan kukerjakan!" dengan penuh semangat naruto mengerjakan soal-soal itu, mereka yang melihat itu berfikir mungkin tsunade menjanjikan akan memberi hadiah atau semacamnya saat melihat semangat naruto.

Tsunade menyeringai, kini dia tau kelemahan bocah kuning ini, tunggu, dia juga kuning, ah terserahlah.

Dua puluh menit kemudia naruto meletakan pensilnya dan menyerahkan buku catatan itu kesalah satu guru, setelah itu dia duduk dengan bersandar disofa.

"Lebih cepat lima menit dari perkiraanku, kurasa ini tidak terlalu membuang waktu!" setidaknya dia harus bersikap manis karna sekarang tsunade mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Matematika semuanya benar!"

"Mengejutkan, IPA semua benar, padahal murid yang lain belumpernah bisa mengerjakan soal nomor tiga ini!"

"Sejarah benar semua, kurasa anak ini senang membaca buku sejarah!"

"Tanpa mengoreksi jawabannya, aku sudah tau semuanya benar, dilihat dari dia menjawab semua soal dengan susunan kalimat yang benar, hiragana dan katakana yang benar meski kurang rapi, ditambah dia hafal beberapa kanji, itu sempurnya untuk anak semuda ini!"

"Dia hafal huruf latin, pola kalimat yang benar dan dia tau nama buah-buahan dalam bahasa inggris, sebenarnya berapa usiamu, naruto-kun? Apa kau cebol yang menyamar?" sang guru Eigo/English mengungkapkan kekagumannya dengan cara yang salah.

"Maaf sensei, kurasa ucapanmu bisa membuat kaa-sanku marah, kau harus tau, dia benar-benar mengerikan, kemarin aku melihat bawahannya sampai buang air dicelana karna diamuk oleh kaa-san!" naruto mengatakan dengan wajah serius.

Tapi dia kemarin malam memang mendengar kalau tsunade teriak-teriak dan setelah dia mengintip keruang bawah, dia melihat tsunade yang berkacak pinggang dihadapan seorang butler, tapi tentu saja sang butler tidak buang air dicelana, itu hanya hiperbolis naruto saja.

Sang guru yang mendengar itu buru-buru membungkuk dan meminta maaf, tsunade menghela nafas, anak ini bisa menundukan siapapun dengan mulutnya, dan juga menyebalkan!

"Naruto, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, antara senang karna kau sepintar ini atau marah karna kau mengatakan aku mengerikan dengan bumbu kebohonganmu! Tapi yang jelas tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini!" tsunade berbicara dengan bersidekap.

"Ampuni hamba, tsunade-sama!" naruto lupa kalau tsunade tau kelemahannya, gara-gara ingin menjahili guru menyebalkan ini dia harus kehilangan ramen hari ini? NO!

"Bagaimana jika kita coba dengan soal tingkat berikutnya, untuk kelas lima mungkin?" salah seorang guru memberi usul.

"Ide bagus!" sang kepala sekolah segera menangguk semangat, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat bocah jenius seperti ini beraksi membantai soal dengan mudah? Toh dengan ini dia bisa istirahat sejenak dalam menghadapi musuh-musuhnya, dia melirik kearah meja kerjanya.

Dua jam berikutnya merupakan siksaan tersendiri bagi naruto, bukan karna tingkat kesulitan soalnya, tapi karna jumlah soalnya, tangannya terasa kebas, memang kuantitas lebih menyebalkan dari kualitas!

"Kurasa ini soal yang sulit, kaa-san belum pernah mengajarkannya padaku!" naruto berfikir keras ketika melihat soal dari lima mata pelajaran berbeda itu.

Yang lain memandangnya tidak percaya, apa ini sebuah skenario film? Kenapa anak ini mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan entengnya dan baru dua jam kemudian dia akhirnya mengatakan bahwa itu belum dipelajari, jadi yang tidak dimengerti bocah ini adalah apa yang belum dia pelajari? Apa kau bercanda?

"Sungguh! Jika ini memang mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terindah bagiku, selama dua belas tahun aku mengajar baru pertama kali aku menemukan anak yang tidak perlu diajari dengan cara merayu membelikan permen! Kalian tau, gajiku habis saat pertama kali aku mengajar disekolahan ini!" salah satu guru mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Ini keajaiban! Kukira keajaiban tidak pernah ada, tapi kini aku percaya! Besok aku harus kekuil!" guru sejarah ikut menimpali. Melihat naruto yang terdiam menatap soal matematika dengan pandangan serius dia jadi tidak tega.

"Naruto-kun, tidak perlu dipaksakan jika memang kau tidak bisa! Aku tau jika matematika itu merepotkan, jadi jangan dipaksakan!" guru sejarah yang membenci matematika mungkin dia mendapat nilai jelek dulu.

"Kau bilang apa?! Justru Sejarah adalah pelajaran paling membosankan yang pernah ada dijepang!" guru matematika merasa tidak terima akan hinaan itu.

Naruto mengacuhkan mereka, membalik halaman menuju kedepan, dia mencari pemecahan dari soal yang belum dikuasainya, Al-Jabbar, sungguh nama yang aneh, tapi itu berasal dari timur tengah, jadi itu tidak aneh bagi orang timur tengah.

Dia terus membaca setiap kalimat tentang penjelasan materi ini, berusaha memahami setiap rumus yang terdapat disetiap lembar halam buku ini, dan dia menemukannya, ini rumus untuk soal yang dia kerjakan tadi, dengan cepat dia membalik halaman menuju halaman dimana aoal tadi berada dan mulai mengguratkan pensil pada buku catatannya.

Semua orang tercengan melihat naruto yang mulai menulis jawaban dibuku catatan, terlebih guru matematika dan juga tsunade. Anak ini memahami materi Al-Jabbar hanya dengan membaca? Tanpa bantuan guru?

"Haahh... Ini baru soal sulit! Kaa-san, aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintahmu, aku sudah memerah otakku semaksimal mungkin, tapi aku tidak mau jika otakku sampai meleleh! Jadi, Aku menyerah, ini batasanku! Aku jadi lapar!" naruto duduk dengan malas dusofa itu.

Semua masih terdiam sebelum guru matematika mrngambil buku catatan itu dan membacanya dengan serius, semua memperhatikannya, menunggu reaksinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau belum mempelajari materi ini bukan?" pria itu bertanya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada catatan itu.

"Ha'i, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat angka dan huruf yang ditulis dalam satu baris perhitungan, selama ini kukira yang bisa dihitung hanya angka, tapi tetnyata huruf juga bisa! Kaa-san belum pernah mengajarkannya padaku!" naruto menjawab dengan ringan kali ini dia tiduran meringkuk disofa.

"Tapi kau menjawab soal ini dengan benar, naruto-kun! Bahkan rumusnyapun kau tulis dengan jelas!" guru itu masih terkagum-kagum.

"Yaah.. Ramen memang enak, sensei!" naruto menjawab seenaknya, tak ayal semua mata terarah kepadanya, dan ternyata dia tertidur dengan mendengkur halus. Semua menatapnya tidak percaya, mereka lalu mengalihkan perhatian kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 12:36.

"Jadi seorang anak jenius membutuhkan tidur siang juga ya?" seorang guru bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Yah kurasa kita semua sudah melihat hasilnya bukan? Jadi, kita masuk kepembahasan selanjutnya, akan ditempatkan dikelas berapa anak ini, kepala sekolah?" tsunade memecah keheningan sesaar itu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, tsunade-sama! Naruto bahkan menguasai materi chuugakkou, dan melihat bagaimana dia bisa menguasai materi yang belum pernah ia pelajaru sebelumnya, saya merasa satu atau dua tahun lagi dia mungkin sudah menguasai semua materi kokogakkou! Dia sangat istimewa, tsunade-sama! Kemampuan berfikirnya berkembang tiga kali lipat anak seusianya, dan dengan sangat menyesal, saya mengatakan, disekolah ini tidak ada guru yang mampu untuk mengikuti perkembangannya yang terlampau pesat!" sang kepala sekolah mengatakan dengan senyuman (#chuugakko=SMP#kokogakko=SMA)

"Jadi maksudnya naruto tidak diterima disekolah ini?" tsunade memandang tajam pria tua itu

"Bukan sekolah kami yang tidak menerima naruto, tapi naruto tidak akan berkembang disekolah kami, dia membutuhkan sekolah yang menerapkan sistem akselerasi, dan sekolah kami tidak termasuk kedalam jajaran sekolah elit itu!" kepala sekolah berusaha menjelaskan

"Benar tsunade-sama, sebuah berlian harus ditempatkan di brankas kaca anti peluru, bukan ditempatkan di gudang tua yang kotor! Dan dalam kasus ini sekolah kami adalah gudang tua yang kotor yang tidak pantas menyimpan berlian kuning itu!" guru matematika menimpali

"Saya sangat kagum pada anda, tsunade-sama! Jadi ini alasan pribadi yang anda maksud? Selama ini anda mengajarkan semua yang naruto-kun ketahui karna dia sangat spesial, sekarang saya faham kenapa selama ini dia tidak bersekolah dan bahkan dunia luar tidak tau tentangnya, padahal dia seorang senju! Ternyata dia sungguh istimewa!" kepala sekolah tersenyum teduh memandang naruto yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Aku faham sekarang, jadi apa anda mempunyai rekomendasi brankas kaca nati peluru mana yang harus kudatangi?" tsunade ikut tersenyum memandang naruto.

"Saya punya beberapa rekomendasi, tunggu sebentar!" pria tua itu mengambil selembar kertas dari laci meja kerjanya dan menyerahkannya pada tsunade.

"Ini adalah daftar sekolah yang menerapkan sistem akselerasi, dan semuanya adalah sekolah elit bertaraf internasional di Jepang. selama ini aku menyimpannya dengan baik karna aku bermimpi mencantumkan nama sekolah ini dideretan nama-nama itu! Tapi saya rasa itu akan lebih berguna untuk anda!" pria tua itu mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan

Kelima guru diruangan itu sampai harus menahan air mata mereka karna cita-cita mereka selama ini belum terwujud, itulah alasan kenapa sekolah ini memakai nama dalam bahasa inggris dalam huruf latin pula.

Tsunade sendiri merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, dia sendiri juga pernah merasakannya, dimana saat clannya hampir bangkrut akibat kebiasaan berjudi kakeknya, dia berusaha membangkitkan kembali klannya menuju ketitik dimana dia rasa klannya pantas berada disana, karna itu pula kini dia berada di Tokyo, bukan di Akiba, untuk mengembangkan bisnis farmasi klan senju. Dan dia berhasil!

"Kurasa, suatu saat kalian akan mewujudkan impian kalian, aku faham dengan apa yang kalian rasakan, karna aku juga pernah merasakannya, jangan pernah menyerah, meski ini terdengar tidak sopan karna aku memberi nasehat pada orang tua, tapi hanya dengan semangat dan usaha keraslah semua impian akan terwujud! Hasil tidak akan pernah menghianati usaha, itu kata ibuku dulu, dan aku membuktikannya!"

"Terima kasih, tsunade-sama! Kami tidak akan pernah menyerah, meskipun aku mati tapi daun yang gugur adalah pupuk untuk benih baru! Aku akan mewariskan setiap semangat yang kumiliki kepada generasi berikutnya!" sang kepala sekolah benar-benar berjiwa muda

"Bagus, dengan begitu aku tidak akan khawatir mempercayakan samui pada kalian! Dan jika sekolah ini membutuhkan bantuan apapun, klan senju akan dengan senang hati memberi bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku!" dengan itu tsunade menggendong naruto didepan dan beranjak keluar bersama dengan daftar sekolah elit ditanganya.

"Anak itu sungguh istimewa, dengan kehadirannya ditempat ini saja sudah membuat kita satu langkah kedepan untuk menggapai mimpi kita! Suatu saat anak itu akan menjadi orang hebat!" pria tua itu berkata sambil terus memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Anda benar, Kouda-sama!" lima guru yang ada disana membenarkan

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Malam hari dimansion besar senju, semua anggota keluarga sedang makan malam bersama, bukan hanya majikan, bahkan seluruh maid dan butler dirumah itu juga ikut makan bersama dimeja makan panjang itu.

"Apa ada yang spesial hari ini, tsuma?" jiraya bertanya pada tsunade, terlihat pula samui yang menatap ibunya penasaran, begitu pula naruto, sepertinya dia ketinggalan sesuatu karena ketiduran setelah menyeleseikan test masuk, itu karna dia yang kelelahan akibat mengerjakan soal lebih dari dua jam.

"Tentu! Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial!" tsunade menjawab dengan senyum

"Ano.. Kaa-san, apa aku diterima sekolah disana?" naruto bertanya penuh harap, dia sangat ingin bersekolah, itu keinginannya sejak dulu.

"Iya, kaa-san! Apa besok nii-chan akan berangkat bersamaku?" samui juga berharap demikian, dia tidak sabar mengenalkan nii-channya pada teman-temannya.

"Maaf naruto.. samui... naruto tidak diterima disekolah itu..." tsunade menjawab dengan tampang lesu, ia ingin sedikit menjahili putra-putrinya.

"Souka... Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak pernah diterima disekolah manapun, kaa-sanku duku bahkan setiap hari mencari sekolah yang mau menerimaku, tapi tidak pernah ada, yah mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku memang harus belajar sendiri selamanya!" naruto terlihat sedih, harapannya hancur, ternyata semua yang dia inginkan tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam, terutama para maid dan butler yang baru mengetahui hal itu, mereka tidak mengira bahwa tuan muda baru mereka memiliki kehidupan yang berat.

"Hoi gaki! Aku lebih suka melihat kau memamerkan gigimu dari pada melihat kau yang murung seperti ini! Pria sejati tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu! Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengeluarkan uang berapa pun agar sekolah sialan itu ditutup. Samui besok kau akan pindah ke sekolah lain, sekolahmu akan segera ditutup!" jiraya mengatakan itu dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Tenanglah kalian semua! Naruto tidak diterima disana karna sekolah itu tidak sanggup mengikuti perkembangan pola pikir naruto, naruto membutuhkan sekolah yang menerapkan sistem akselerasi, dan sekolah samui tidak menerapkan sistem itu! Jadi naruto kudaftarkan di Tokyo Internation School, disana adalah tempat yang tepat untukmu, naruto! Kaa-sanmu mengajarimu dengan sangan baik, kau bahkan sudah menguasai materi yang seharusnya dikuasai oleh siswa chuugakko!" tsunade menjelaskan panjang lebar

Hening..

""""""HEEEEER!""""" semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut bukan main, bahkan jiraya menyemburkan kuah miso yang belum sempurna melewati kerongkongannya.

"uhuk.. uhuk... APA KAU SERIUS, TSUNADE?!" setelah meminum air putih jiraya langsung bertanya kesetanan pada istrinya.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku!" tsunade tersenyum bangga.

"SUGOI... Nii-chan hebat sekali! Kapan-kapan bantu aku menyeleseikan PRku ya, nii-chan!" samui ikut histeris.

"Tentu, samui-chan! Tapi, apa itu chuugakko? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya ditelevisi!" naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Chuugakko adalah tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari Basic School, intinya kau lebih pintar dari anak seumuranmu, naruto!" tsunade menjelaskan dengan maklum

"Itu termasuk bagus atau buruk?" naruto masih bertanya

"Tentu saja bagus, gaki! Kau jauh lebih baik dari anak seusiamu!" kali ini jiraya yang menjawab

"Hmmm... Apa dengan begitu aku boleh makan ramen sepuasku, kaa-san?" meskipun jenius, tentu saja naruto adalah anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kepolosannya begitu saja.

"TIDAK!" tsunade menjawab dengan tegas

"Kau jahat, kaa-san! Kau bilang chuugakko lebih baik dari yang lain, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memakan ramen? Aku lebih baik makan ramen dari pada chuugakko itu! Pasti rasanya tidak enak!" sontak semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat kepolosan anggota keluarga baru ini.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan untuk seluruh keluarga senju beserta para maid dan buttler!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _an: Hai semua, apa kabar?_

 _Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada reader sekalian yang telah menunggu fic ini!_

 _Bukan maksud saya membuat kalian semua menunggu, hanya saja kemaren-kemaren saya sibuk dengan berbagai tugas yang diberikan dosen botak menyebalkan yang hobinya absen!_

 _Gila tuh dosen, gak ngasih kuliah kok tugasnya bejibun! Harusnya kalau dia absen kagak usah kasih tugas lah#CURHAT_

 _Yah karna hal itulah saya jadi tertunda dalam menulis kelanjutan fic ini! Karna kalau tidak dikerjakan juga tau sendiri lah resikonya bagi mahasiswa! Gila, mahasiswa absen aja ada konsekuensi tapi kalau dosen yang absen kayak sibotak itu kagak ada konsekuensi, malah kasih banyak tugas lagi!_

 _Oke abaikan yang diatas, saya sungguh mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua yang mendukung kelanjutan fic ini, saya sendiri nggak nyangka kalau akan ada respon positif dari reader sekalian._

 _Oke kita bahas review ya, maaf kalau saya gak menyebutkan nama-nama reviewer ya, soalnya saya gak ingat nama-namanya, sekali lagi maaf, besok-besok saya cantumin deh tuh nick reviewer sekalian, kali ini gak bisa, couse, saya tulis nih fic pake hp, jadi bakal ribet banget deh kalo mesti keluar masuk uc buat copy paste, belum lagi buat masuk nih app lama banget loadingnya, maklum hp jelek. Soal Lappy-chan, dia lagi sakit, akibat dari banyaknya tugas dari si botak! (Sebenernya karena banyaknya download anime! Couse ane download 21 anime and full eps, WOW! Akhirnya gak ketonton satupun)_

 _Balasan review:_

 _1\. Untuk masalah pair, karna ada yang pengen pair samui tapi juga ada yang gak mau pair itu, akhirnya saya jadiin mereka saudara angkat, semoga hal itu bisa sedikit mengobati kekecewaan kalian yah, dan untuk berikutnya, soal pair! Please, jangan membuatku tertekan! saya tidak bisa menuruti reader sekalian kalau masalah pair, kalau soal plot saya masih bisa olah, tapi kalau pair, itu tidak bisa, soalnya setiap orang suka pair yang berbeda. Jadi soal pair, ikutin cerita aja ya! :)_

 _2\. Ada seorang reviewer yang ngetik kurang lebih begini "bagus, apalagi kalau ada adegan naruto ngentot kushina, pasti bakal saya fav and foll". Menurut kalian apakah itu bahasa yang baik untuk digunakan? Menurut saya tidak! Dan saya tekankan! TIDAK AKAN ADA LEMON DI FIC INI! APALAGI INCEST! THIS IS TRAGEDY'S FIC! NOT PORN FIC! DAN SAYA TIDAK BUTUH FAV AND FOLL DARI ORANG YANG TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG BAIK DI FORUM TERBUKA SEPERTI INI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS! DON'T READ THIS! AND GO OUT! Dan berhenti review kata2 kotor di fic ini, saya berusaha menjiwai dalam membuat fic ini, jangan buat mood saya hancur dengan jari busukmu! mungkin suatu saat saya akan bikin LEMON tapi itu DI FIC LAIN SELAIN INI! Fic ini rate M, kenapa gak boleh review kasar atau kotor? itu genre ficnya karna mengandung kekerasan kedepannya dan sinetronisme yang kental yang bisa membuat otak gemetar, gak ada genre untuk review! Review itu pakai tata krama, jangan pakai selangkangan saja!_

 _3\. Soal fic ini terinspirasi dari mana, tebakan salah satu reader 100% tepat, This Fic Inspirated by HELL THE WORLD by VIN'DSEL#siapa gitu :D ane lupa# dia sedang sakit yang tergolong menengah keatas, yah saya selalu berdoa agar dia segera diberi kesembuhan agar bisa terus berkarya, amin! Karna bagi saya sendiri fic nya itu adalah fic terbaik selain The Worst One by Panthom no emperor! walau semua karya panthon no emperor sendiri semuanya bagus menurutku :D, intinya saya suka semua fanfic kecuali YAOI! Sumpah, bukan bermaksud menghina para pecinta YAOI ya, tapi saya enek bacanya! Saya akui, saya pernah baca salah satu fic YAOI SASUNARU, gila, tulisannya bagus amat, plot tersusun rapi, typo hampir tidak ada, dan yang suka pun banyak, coba aja kalau itu fic normal, pasti saya follow tuh author, tapi yah mau gimana lagi, saya gak suka YAOI, karna saya pria sejati, tapi saya cukup terkesan sama pembuat fic-fic YAOI, tulisan mereka bagus-bagus, yah wajar sih ya, couse kebanyakan mereka author cewek (cewek semua kali#yang indo) kok jadi bahas YAOI? oke lanjut._

 _4\. untuk revewer yg ngusulin pair NARUHINA biar feelnya dapet, yah seperti nomor satu tadi, pair biar saya yang tentuin, reader sekalian boleh kasih masukan apapun, apapun! selain pair, couse yang satu ini adalah kekuasaan mutlak saya sebagai author NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _5\. Soal alur yang terlalu lambat dan bertele-tele, saya ingin bilang, This Is My Passion! Mungkin yang kamu bilang bertele-tele itu akan saya katakan untuk penjiwaan, fic ini saya buat agar pembaca bisa merasakan apa yang tokoh utama rasakan, baik itu senang, sedih, bahagia, menderita, pokoknya semuanya, saya ingin membawa pembaca untuk masuk kedalam cerita, saya ingin membawa pembaca untuk bahagia bersama, sedih bersama, kalau perlu menangis bersama! Saya gak mau alur yang terlalu cepat dimana sebuah scene hanya berisi percakapan tanpa jiwa! Saya ingin seluruh pembaca menggunakan hatinya, karna saya menulis fic ini sendiri dengan hati! Ketika saya nulis yang sedih, saya bahkan ikut sedih, saya sendiri ikut nangis saat nulis naruto nangis, suwer! Biarlah kalian mengatakan saya Baperan! Saya terima itu, couse, manusia tidak akan bisa disebut manusia jika tidak memiliki perasaan!_

 _kemaren saya gak update cepat? karna itu tadi, feel! Saya bisa update cepat, tapi itu tidak akan ngena dihati pembaca, karna standar yang saya terapkan untuk fic ini adalah, saya harus ikut nangis saat naru nangis, dengan begitu fic ini pasti bisa membawa reader kedalam cerita dan juga bisa menyentuh hati reader!_

 _7\. Dichapter ini saya bikin kejutan (#reader:"aku terkejut!"), dimana ternyata naruto tidak diadobsi iruka, tapi tsunade, bagi saya sendiri itu adalah kejutan, suwer! kalian melihat setiap deskripsi disetiap chapter selalu terkait bukan? pasti kalian berfikir itu saya rencanakan, soal kalung, klan senju kok ditokyo padahal klan itu sendiri klan tersohor di Akiba, dan ternyata ada penjelasanya, dan kalian berfikir itu pasti saya rencanakan! Tapi percaya boleh, tidak juga boleh, karna percaya sama saya itu termasuk sesat, jadi pasti kalian tidak percaya! ITU SEMUA TIDAK SAYA RENCANAKAN! Saya sendiri terkejut, kok tiba-tiba kepikiran kayak gitu, kenapa saya bisa mengaitkan semua hal itu secara sempurna (#menurut saya loh! couse kenyataannya gak ada yang sempurna) padahal gak pernah saya rencanakan, saya emang udah bikin alur dari start sampai finish, tapi itu garis besarnya saja, dan itu saya tulis cuma didalam kepala! tapi begitu saya tuang ke dalam fic saya sendiri terkejut bacanya, serius saya selalu baca ulang fic saya sebelum saya upload, takut ada typo, dan ternyata emang ada, tapi saya jadi gila sendiri, kok bisa nyambung semua dari kejadian satu dengan yang lain. Mungkin karna tugas dari dosen botak itu kali yak? Couse dia ngasih tugas nulis pantun dari yang dilihat sehari-hari sebanyak 20 lembar, meski deadlinenya panjang tapi kan meres otak tuh, pantun saling menyambung kan, dan nih fic jadi nyambung dengan sendirinya, wuihh! Terima Kasih Pak Botak!_

 _Oke sekian celotehan dari saya yang saya tulis cuma buat nambah word (#ngapain kasih tau?!)._

 _Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan tak lupa_

 _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MOST STRONGES SOLDIER**

 **Disclamer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: advendure, family, romance, and friendship**

 **Pairing: Belum ditentukan**

 **Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya, beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya...**

 **WARNING!: Militer!Naru, Smart!Naru, alive!MinaKushi, Twins!NaruMenma, Typo, Gaje, Newbi!Author, Namakotadandistriksembarangan, dll**

 _(A/N): Saya berusaha nulis secepat yang saya bisa disela-sela tugas yang menumpuk. Inilah akibatnya jika tidak punya cadangan chapter, karena idenya juga sulit didapat. Yah begitulah, saya berusaha buat cerita yang anti-mainstreem, jadi ya saya harus memeras otak saya. Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, CHECK THIS OUT! Jangan lupa kalimat sakralnya, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ THIS!_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

"Naruto-sama, sudah pagi! Saatnya anda bangun!" terdengar alunan suara seorang wanita disalah satu kamar di mansion senju. Wanita itu tengah membangunkan seorang anak kecil sepuluh tahun yang tidur dikamar itu.

"Haaa'i! Aku sudah bangun, kurenai-obasan!" naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dipojok kamarnya, meninggalkan bibi kurenai yang membereskan sprai tempat tidurnya.

Setiap tetes air yang mengenai kulitnya terasa dingin, tapi didalam hatinya jauh lebih dingin. Meski dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya yaitu sekolah, tapi dia tetap merasa ada yang hilang dihatinya! Kasih sayang ibunya!

Dia tau jika tsunade-kaa-san menyayanginya, tapi itu tidak sama dengan kaa-sannya! Kaa-san yang selalu menemaninya saat sakit, kaa-san yang selalu mengajarkan apa yang dia tau sekarang ini, kaa-san yang melakukan segala hal untuk menyisipkan sedikit kebahagiaan ditengah kehampaan hatinya! Dia merindukan kaa-sannya!

Merasa terlalu lama termenung, naruto bergegas menyeleseikan acara mandi paginya dan keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya.

Kurenai yang sedang menyapu lantai menengok saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka, terlihat olehnya bocah pirang dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, handuk itu sepertinya kebesaran terlihat dari bocah itu yang kesulitan berjalan karna handuk itu juga melilit kakinya.

"Naruto-sama, baju anda sudah saya siapkan diranjang anda, apakah perlu saya bantu memakainya?" kurenai menawarkan diri membantu naruto memakai baju, hal yang biasa dia lakukan pada samui.

"Baa-san, itu memalukan! Aku bisa memakai baju sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" naruto menolak tawaran itu. "Dan bisakah baa-san keluar dari sini sebentar, aku tidak bisa berganti baju dihadapan wanita!" naruto meminta dengan sopan.

"Baiklah..." kurenai berjalan kearah pintu, "Oh, satu hal lagi! Anda masih tergolong anak kecil, naruto-sama!" ucap kurenai sebelum keluar dari kamar naruto.

"Aku sudah dewasa! Mungkin.." naruto bergegas memakai seragam barunya, kemeja putih dibalut blazer hitam bergaris putih di tepian, dan celana pendek warna hitam, tak lupa dia memakai kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam.

Setelah selesei naruto keluar untuk sarapan bersama keluarga barunya. Diluar kamarnya kurenai menunggu naruto keluar, dia harus membersihkan kamar naruto.

Diruang makan tiga anggota keluarga senju sudah menunggu, dikelilingi para maid yang bertugas dibagian memasak, jika tuan rumah membutuhkan masakan yang jauh dari jangkauan tangan maka mereka akan mengambilkannya. Itulah tugas mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" naruto memberi salam sebelum duduk dan dijawab serempak oleh para maid.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai sarapannya!" jiraya berkata sembari mengatupkan tangan untuk berdoa, diikuti tsunade, samui, dan naruto. """Ittadakimasu!""" ucap mereka berempat dengan lirih, dan sarapan dimulai.

Sarapan mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu, namun tidak terburu-buru. Mereka tetap bertahan dimeja makan untuk berbincang sebentar sembari memberi waktu agar makanan mereka tercerna dengan sempurna.

"Naruto, hari ini kau akan menjalani tes untuk menentukan ditingkat berapa kau belajar nantinya! Kau tidak perlu cemas, karna kau sudah diterima disana, jadi lakukan testnya dengan santai, tidak perlu terburu-buru!" tsunade menjelaskan pada naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah tau itu! Jika masuk tidaknya aku disekolah itu berdasarkan hasil test, maka aku tidak mungkin memakai seragam ini!" naruto membalas sembari meminum susu yang masih tersisa digelasnya.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan bocah! Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan kalimat singkat seperti 'iya', 'baiklah', 'serahkan padaku' atau kalimat semacamnya yang tidak membuatku terlihat bodoh?" tsunade terlihat marah

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku!" dari wajahnya naruto terlihat lesu, mungkin dia tidak ingin berdebat hari ini.

"Bagus, apa kau sudah membawa tasmu?"

"Dari tadi disini, kaa-san! Cobalah untuk memperhatikan sekitar!" naruto berkata sambil menunjuk bawah kursinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, samui?" tsunade menghiraukan ucapan naruto.

"Kaa-san, yang dikatakan naruto-nii benar! Cobalah untuk memperhatikan sekitarmu! Tasku sudah ada dipunggung!" baiklah, kali ini tsunade memperlihatkan wajah blank! Bagaimana bisa anak manisnya ikut tertular sifat menyebalkan naruto? Apa benar semua bocah berusia sepuluh tahun bersifat menyebalkan seperti ini? Oh tidak!

"Baiklah tsuma, sudah waktunya kau antarkan mereka, mereka bisa terlambat jika kalian terus mengobrol, aku berangkat kekantor dulu, Ittekimasu!" jiraya mengingatkan waktu sambil berlalu kepintu keluar.

"Haaahh... Itterasai, anata! Baiklah, ayo berangkat, samui, naruto!" tsunade menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan jiraya tadi diikuti kedua anaknya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang!

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Tokyo International School, dari namanya sudah jelas ini sekolah berkelas, dari gerbang utama kau akan disambut barusan pohon sakura yang akan terlihat menakjubkan saat musim gugur, masuk lebih dalam kau akan melihat taman bungan yang tertata rapi dengan air mancur ditengah jalan, sehingga kau harus mengelilingi separuhnya untuk melewatinya.

Setelah melewati gerbang kedua kalian akan disambut lapangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung seluruh penghuni sekolah, dan gedung bertingkat empat sebagai gedung berisi kelas untuk para murid dan ruang guru ditengah, gedung bertingkat tiga dikanan berisi perpustakaan, lab-lab, dan ruang-ruang klub.

Jangan lupa gedung satu lantai namun setinggi tiga lantai berada dikiri sebagai gedung olahraga dan gudang peralatan olahraga dan peralatan kebersihan.

Namun dari semua kemewahan itu, naruto berada disebuah ruangan sederhana bercat putih, disini hanya ada kursi dan meja dengan tata letak satu meja ditengan dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan, ditepian ruangan berbentuk persegi ini dikelilingi dua meja dan empat kursi dimasing-masing sisi yang menghapad kearah meja ditengah, tempat dia duduk saat ini.

Dia tidak sendiri diruangan ini, semua kursi sudah terisi penuh, diantaranya ada tsunade kaa-san yang duduk dengan tangan bersidekap, kursi yang lain diisi oleh orang-orang dewasa dengan kertas dan pulpen diatas meja, sepertinya mereka sensei disekolah ini.

Dan yang terpenting, dihadapannya ada seorang pria tua berambut putih dan berjenggot putih, wajah yang berkeriput, dengan banyak tahi lalat diwajahnya, stelan jas warna hitamnya membuat dia terlihat seperti yakuza ditelevisi. Diatas meja dihadapannya terdapat beberapa buku, pensil, rautan, dan penghapus.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai test ini, bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu, nak?" pria tua dihadapannya angkat bicara.

"Ano.. Jii-san, kaa-sanku bilang, tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum menyebutkan nama sendiri!" naruto berkata dengan sopan.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya aku sudah tua! Maaf-maaf, namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen, kau bisa memanggilku Hiruzen-jiji, jii-san, atau panggilan tua lainnya, aku adalah kepala sekolah Tokyo International School generasi ketiga! Jadi siapa namamu nak?" pria tua itu memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah ramah.

"Namaku Se-senju Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, jii-san!" naruto menunduk sekilas.

"Perkenalan yang sangat singkat, jangan terlalu canggung nak! Apa kau takut dengan mereka yang ada disekelilingmu?" hiruzen tetap berwajah ramah.

"Bukan begitu jiji! Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku dikelilingi oleh banyak orang asing! Yang lertama adalah para maid dan buttler dirumah, tapi mereka semua ramah dan baik! Sedangkan disini aku belum tau sifat semua orang diruangan ini selain kau dan kaa-san!" naruto menjelaskan dengan senyum canggung.

"Melihat lancarnya kau berbicara padaku menjelaskan bahwa kau anak yang mudah beradaptasi, aku yakin dua atau tiga menit lagi kau akan merasa lebih nyaman, jadi mari kita tunggu dua atau tiga menit itu! Bisakah kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau sukai, naruto-kun?" hiruzen bertanya dengan bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangan disatukan.

"Kesukaan? Apa aku boleh menyebutkan apa saja? Atau kesukaan yang lebih terspesifik seperti binatang kesukaan, makanan kesukaan, dan senjenisnya?" naruto memastikan.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari makanan kesukaan?" hiruzen berkata sembari melirik salah-satu guru dibelakang naruto yang tengan menulis sesuatu.

"Tentu saja ramen! Meskipun kaa-san bilang itu tidak sehat dan banyak mengandung lemak jenuh, tapi rasanya yang luar biasa tidak bisa ditolak oleh lidahku! Apalagi jika ada banyak narutonya, meskipun terdengar seperti aku memakan diriku sendiri, tapi itu enak!" naruto menjawab dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha... Kau pasti banyak menghabiskan ramen ya? Apa kau tidak takut sakit jika makan ramen terlalu banyak?" hiruzen memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan soal ramen.

"Tidak! Aku selalu mengimbanginya dengan sayur dan juga air putih! Dengan air putih maka akan melarutkan lemak yang belum sempat tercerna oleh lambung dan akan keluar melalui sistem ekskresi tubuh kita! Dan sayuran akan memberikan pasokan nutrisi yang tidak terkandung didalam ramen!" naruto menjelaskan dengan mata tertutup dan jari telunjuk terangkat seolah dia adalah profesor.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau tentang itu! Dimana aku bisa mencaritau apakah kau benar atau tidak, naruto-kun? Apa kau bisa merekomendasikan buku yang bisa memberitauku tentang itu?" hiruzen kembali bertanya.

"Ayolah jiji! Itu tertulis dengan jelas disalah satu buku Saint! Tapi aku lupa buku yang mana, sudah lama aku mempelajarinya, dan mengingat-ingat judul buku itu merepotkan! Untuk apa mengingat sampulmya jika kau bisa menyibukkan diri dengan isinya?" terlihat naruto sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana, bahkan cenderung melupakan orang lain diruangan itu selain dirinya dan pria tua dihadapannya.

"Kau benar, untuk apa repot-repot mengamati sampul jika bisa memahami isinya! Baiklah, kembali kepembicaraan pertama, tentang kesukaanmu, apa binatang kesukaanmu?" hiruzen bertanya sambil melirik salah satu guru disamping kanannya yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"Binatang? Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah memelihara binatang, tapi aku menyukai rubah! Aku berusaha berdamai dengan kata rubah, dan saat aku mencari tau tentang rubah, mereka tampak lucu dimataku!" raut wajah naruto berubah-ubah saat mengatakannya, pertama bingung, lalu sedih, kemudian cerah.

"Memangnya apa yang menarik dari binatang berkaki pendek itu, naruto-kun?" kembali, hiruzen menanyakan detail tentang kesukaan naruto.

"Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, jiji! Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua menit!" bukannya menjawab naruto malah mengingatkan hiruzen tentang waktu untuk test.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, naruto-kun! Aku lebih tertarik membicarakan hobi daripada menyuruhmu mengerjakan test itu! Jadi biarkan test itu menunggu! Dan kembali kepertanyaanku sebelumnya, kenapa kau menyukai rubah?"

"Hmmm... Rubah itu kecil, dan sesuatu yang kecil cenderung terlihat lucu, apa lagi ekor berbulunya, sepertinya akan terasa lembut saat bersentuhan dengan kulit!" jawab naruto

"Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau mencari tau tentang rubah, bisa kau beritau aku apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang rubah?" hiruzen kembali bertanya.

"Aku lupa beberapa hal, tapi rubah terdiri dari tiga jenis, dan masalahnya adalah, aku lupa nama masing-masing jenis! Setiap jenis memiliki warna, ukuran, dan makanan yang berbeda-beda! Ada yang kecil berukuran sekitar 20 sampai 30 sentimeter, yang sedang berukuran 30 sampai 45 sentimeter, dan yang besar berukuran 45 sampai 60 sentimeter! Ada yang memakan biji-bijian, sayur dan buah-buahan, dan ada juga yang memakan daging dan telur! hanya itu yang aku tau tentang rubah, selebihnya aku lupa!"

"Adakah alasan lain kenapa kau menyukai rubah selain karna ekornya?" hiruzen kembali bertanya.

"Itu.. Karna... Banyak yang mengatakan aku mirip dengan rubah! Kau bisa melihat wajahku, jiji! Tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipiku mirip kumis rubah! Dan banyak yang membenciku karna ini!" naruto hanya menggumam dikalimat terakhir, wajah sedih tak lepas dari mata hiruzen.

"Hmmm... Kau benar, lalu dengan kesukaanmu yang lain? Bagaimana dengan aktivitas?" hiruzen mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangan sansitif dilihat dari raut wajah anak dihadapannya.

"Aktivitas kesukaanku adalah menonton televisi,membaca buku, dan belajar bersama kaa-san!" wajah naruto kembali ceria, namun tidak seceria saat dia menceritakan ramen.

"Kenapa kau suka menonton televisi? Bukankah itu sangat berlawanan dengan membaca buku dan belajar bersama kaa-sanmu? Itu terdengar seperti bertolak belakang, ada yang mengatakan bahwa menonton televisi hanya akan membuatmu bodoh dan membuang waktu!" hiruzen bertanya dengan mata memicing tajam, ini adalah pertanyaan yang menjebak.

"Menonton televisi membuat kita bodoh? Jiji, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menonton kartun! Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk menonton acara yang lebih bermanfaat, seperti berita, dan acara lain yang bisa membuat wawasanmu bertambah! Karna yang kau katakan soal televisi yang hanya membuang waktu itu hanya jika kau menonton kartun dan drama picisan setiap pagi dan sore hari! Cobalah nyalakan televiai dijam-jam malam, disana banyak acara yang bisa menambah wawasanmu! Tapi kaa-san bilang, jangan pernah menonton televisi disaluran sembilan saat tengah malam, karna saluran itu merupakan saluran untuk mewujudkan program pemerintah untuk mengatasi rendahnya angka kelahiran!" naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hiruzen menampilkan wajah blank, saluran sembilan tepat seperti yang dikatakan naruto! Saluran itu untuk mengatasi rendahnya angka kelahiran di Jepang, itu artinya saluran itu berisi JAV! JAV! Dan dia sering menontonnya!

"Naruto-kun, jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau sudah pernah melihat saluran sembilan saat tengah malam!" hiruzen berusaha memastikan.

"Jiji no ecchi! Aku masih kecil, kaa-san akan marah besar padaku jika aku menontonnya! Dan hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah kaa-san yang marah padaku! Dan percayalah, kaa-san tidak pernah marah padaku!" naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah jijik menatap hiruzen.

"Syukurlah! Lalu, dimana kau tinggal saat ini, naruto-kun?" hiruzen mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat tsunade menatapnya dengan tajam seolah mengatakan _'jika melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang saluran sembilan, kau akan mati!'_ atau semacamnya.

"Jiji, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi cobalan untuk membaca formulirku terlebih dahulu! Aku yakin kalau kaa-san sudah menuliskan alamat rumah kami!" naruto mencela hiruzen secara halus.

"Ah, aku lupa! Baiklah, coba kita lihat apa yang tertulis disini? Jadi, No.9 Senju Mansion! Apakah kau kemari menggunakan mobil bersama kaa-sanmu, naruto-kun?" hiruzen membaca formulir pendaftaran naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku berangkat bukan hanya dengan kaa-san, tapi ada imotou juga, dia bersekolah di Star Basic School!" jawab naruto

" Jadi begitu, apa kau sempat menghitung waktu perjalananmu dari rumah ke sekolah ini?" hiruzen mengajukan pertanyaan rumit

"Aku tidak tau pastinya jiji, tapi jika mengingat tingkat kebosananku saat verada dimobil, kurasa lima belas menit ditambah tiga menit untuk menurunkan samui disekolahnya, jadi total delapan belas menit!" semua yang ada diruangan blank seketika, bocah ini mengukur waktu dengan tingkat kebosanan yang dia alami? namun harus tsunade akui, pergitungan absurdnya tepat! Delapan belas menit!

"Haahh.. Naruto-kun, lain kali jangan menghitung waktu berdasarkan rasa bosanmu! Cobalah untuk melihat monitor didalam mobilmu, pasti ada angka yang menunjukan waktu disana!" nasihat hiruzen, naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, lalu berapa usiamu sekarang, naruto-kun?" hiruzen kembali bertanya tanpa kenal lelah.

"Jiji, dinegara ini, menanyakan umur pada seseorang yang baru kita kenal adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan! Dan lagi, diformulir itu pasti sudah mencantumkan umurku!" naruto menunjuk formulir ditangan kiri hiruzen yang belum diletakan dari tadi.

"Ahahaha, aku lupa! Kurasa aku memang sudah tua!" hiruzen kembali membaca formulir ditangannya, itu hanya untuk menutupi malu, karna pada dasarnya dia sudah hafal dengan isi formulir itu!

 _'Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang menjalani test disini?'_ batin hiruzen menangis.

"Yahh.. Sepertinya perkenalanmu audah cukup naruto-kun! Kau sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi dan kondisi diruangan ini!" hiruzen kembali memasang wajah serius

"Jadi, kita akan memulai testnya? Atau melanjutkan testnya ketahap berikutnya?" naruto memegang pensil yang tersedia diatas meja. Hiruzen terkejut mendengarnya, jadi anak ini sudah menyadari kalau testnya sudah dimulai sejak tadi?

"Haahh.. Baiklah, disini ada tiga cerita,dan setiap cerita akan ada lima soal, total ada lima belas soal! Waktumu hanya sebelas menit untuk menyeleseikannya, apa kau siap?" hiruzen menjelaskan peraturannya pada naruto.

"Sebelas menit? Itu artinya waktuku untuk membaca masing-masing cerita adalah dua menit dan untuk mengerjakan masing-masing soal adalah dua pulih detik? Waktu yang cukup singkat, tapi aku suka! Mari kita mulai!" naruto tampak bersemangat

"Semua jawaban harus benar! Tidak ada ruang untuk satu kesalahanpun! Test.. Dimulai!" ujar hiruzen sembari menekan salah satu tombol di stopwatcpnya

Naruto membalik kertas dihadapannya dan dapat dia lihat soal cerita yang dijelaskan oleh hiruzen.

 _ **Shizuka sedang merayakan sebuah festival bersama dengan keluarganua, dia ingin menggantungkan tanzaku pada pohon bambu didepan rumahnya, tinggi pohon bambu itu adalah 2,4 meter, pohon itu memiliki 8 ruas, dan setiap sekat ruasnya ada ranting-ranting kecil kecuali dua sekat ruas pertama dari bawah. Tinggi shizuka adalah 134 centimeter, dengan panjang tangan 30 centimeter, dia ingin menggantung tanzaku setinggi yang dia bisa.**_

 _ **1\. Berapa panjang setiap ruas pada pohon bambu tersebut?**_

 _ **2\. Pada ranting diruas keberapa shizuka menggantung tanzakunya?**_

 _ **3\. Festival apa yang sedang diikuti keluarga shizuka?**_

 _ **4\. Tanggal berapa shizuka menggantung tanzaku itu?**_

 _ **5\. Kenapa shizuka ingin menggantung tanzaku itu?**_

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu naruto bergegas menulis jawaban dari setiap soal, seolah tanpa berfikir dia menulis dengan tenang, tak ayal itu membuat hiruzen tersenyum melihatnya, milirik kertas jawaban naruto sebentar dan senyumnya semakin mengembang.

 _ **1\. 30 centimeter**_

 _ **2\. 134cm+30cm=164cm:30cm=5,467cm berarti ranting pada ruas ke 6 jika mengingat daun bambu selalu melengkung kebawah**_

 _ **3\. Festival Tanabata**_

 _ **4\. Tanggal 7 juli**_

 _ **5\. Karena itu merujuk pada kepercayaan masyarakat Jepang dimana jika kita menggantung Tanzaku dipohon bambu saat festival tanabata, maka keinginan yang ditulis di tanzaku akan terkabul.**_

Berlanjut kesoal-soal berikutnya, naruto terlihat tidak kesulitan sama sekali, bahkan dia menyeleseikan kelima belas soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit, lebih cepat satu menit dari ketentuan yang diberikan hiruzen.

"Selesei!" ujar naruto sembari meleyakan pensil dan menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada hiruzen.

"Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu, naruto-kun? waktumu masih tersisa satu menit!" hiruzen memberi naruto kesempatan untuk memeriksa jawabannya.

"Jiji, tingkat kesulitan soal-soal ini tidak lebih sulit daripada membongkar robot mainanku dirumah, jadi aku yakin jawabanku setidaknya memiliki persentase 90% benar semua! Dan 10% sisanya mungkin aku akan beruntung!" masih dengan menyodorkan kertas jawabannya naruto menjawab.

"Jadi kau sudah mempelajari materi persentase? Sepertinya kami terlalu meremehkanmu! Baiklah akan kuperiksa semua jawabanmu!" hiruzen menerima kertas jawaban itu dan memeriksanya.

"Semuanya benar, meskipun soal nomor dua sudah dilakukan pencampuran antara ilmu pasti dan logika, tapi kau berhasil menjawabnya dengan sempurna! Apa soal itu yang kau maksud 10% keberuntungan?" hiruzen berkata dengan senyum diwajah tuanya.

"Tidak! Yang kumaksud dengan 10% keberuntungan adalah aku belum pernah membaca apalagi mengikuti festival seperti itu! Namun aku beruntung karena secara tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya dari televisi beberapa bulan yang lalu yang lalu!" jawaban naruto membuat hiruzen bingung.

"Kenapa kau mendengarkan televisi? Bukankah seharusnya melihat?" hiruzen mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganjal diotaknya.

"Kau salah jiji! Seharusnya melihat dan mendengarkan televisi! Karna televisi merupakan alat elektronik berjenis Audiovisual, jika melihat televisi, berarti televisi tergolong perangkat visual, maka seharusnya benda itu tidak bersuara!" bukannya menjawab naruto malah mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang televisi.

"Aku tau kalau apa yang kau katakan itu benar, naruto-kun! Tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" hiruzen mencoba bersabar, meskipun pada kenyataannya, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang diajari oleh anak kecil.

"Kenapa aku mendengarkan televisi? Karena pada saat itu aku sedang membongkar dan menyatukan kembali robot mainan yang dibelikan oleh kaa-sanku! Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana benda tak bernyawa itu bisa berjalan dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Ternyata ada beberapa berangkat elektronik terpasang didalamnya, termasuk juga speaker! Dan saat aku menyatukan bagian gigi penggerak kaki pada robot itu, aku mendengar berita tentang warga yang berkerumun mengikuti festival tanabata beserta serangkaian acaranya! Darisitulah aku tau!"

Naruto menjelaskan secara panjang lebar, semua yang berada diruangan terkejut mendengarnya! Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak sepuluh tahun membongkar dan menyatukan kembali robot mainan sambil menyerap informasi yang secara tidak sengaja didengarnya, ini pasti bohong!

"Apa kau berhasil menyatukan kembali robot mainanmu?" hiruzen memutuskan bertanya

"Yah begitulah! Meski sempat beberapa kali terjadi kesalahan yang menyebabkan robot itu tidak bisa berjalan, aku berhasil memperbaikinya! Jika tidak pasti kaa-san akan sedih jika aku merusak mainan yang dia belikan!" naruto menjawab dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"Lalu tentang tanggal berlangsungnya festival tanabata, apa kau juga mendengarnya dari televisi?" hiruzen kembali bertanya, karna setaunya reporter jarang menyebutkan tanggal karna tanggal itu sendiri sudah ditulis dengan huruf cukup besar dibagian bawah layar televisi.

"Tentu tidak! Itu aku menghitungnya sendiri dimulai dari hari ini! Jika hari ini tanggal 13 oktober maka ditambahkan jumlah hari pada bulan september dan agustus yaitu 30 dan 31, maka akan menjadi 74 hari, 98-74 adalah 24 hari pada bulan juli, 31 hari dikurangi 24 adalah 7, berarti festival tanabata berlangsung setiap tanggal 7 juli!" jelas naruto.

"Darimana kau dapatkan angka 98 itu?" meskipun terpukau, tapi hiruzen tetap bertanya, bisa saja metode menghitung anak ini salah.

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, robot mainan itu dibelikan kaa-san tepat 98 hari yang lalu! Dan aku tidak akan lupa, karna pada hari itu aku mengetahui tentang cara robot mainan bergerak!" jawab naruto.

Kembali, seluruh ruangan tercengang memdengarnya, tak terkecuali tsunade! Apa benar daya ingat anak ini semengerikan itu?

"Menarik! Jadi seberapa jauh kau bisa mengingat sesuatu?" hiruzen memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan.

"Entah! Apa ini juga termasuk dalam test?" jawab naruto.

"Mungkin test ini telah berkembang ke test khusus!" hiruzen menjawab sembari melangkah arah salah satu guru dan mengambil laptopnya. kembali ke meja ditengah, dia mengangkat kursi yang sebelumnya dia duduki dan meletakkannya disamping kursi naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat sebuah video?" hiruzen bertanya sembari membuka laptopnya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku, jiji? Kau bahkan tidak menunggu jawabannya dan langsung membuka laptopmu!" naruto menampilkan wajah malas.

"Hahaha... Kau benar! Lihat video ini! Ini anime kesukaan cucuku!" hiruzen menunjukan anime berjudul Doraemon, naruto menontonnya dengan minat yang diambang batas, terlihat dari wajahnya yang malas.

"Aku tau jika animasi ini memiliki nilai kehidupan tersendiri, tapi aku kurang berminat dengan hal-hal yang bersifat fiktif!" naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Jangan begitu! Anggap saja ini hiburan setelah mengerjakan soal-soal tadi!" hiruzen berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya, dia terlihat menikmati animasi tersebut.

"Baiklah!" kali ini naruto sedikit menunjukkan minat pada tayangan didepannya.

Animasi tersebut tidak lebih dari 15 menit dan kini hiruzen menutup layar laptopnya setelah sebelumnya mengklik menu shutdown.

"Baiklah, naruto-kun! Kau sudah melihat animasinya, sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau mengingatnya dari awal?" hiruzen bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku mengingat semuanya!" naruto menjawab dengan mantab.

"Bagus, karna kau akan membutuhkan itu!" Hiruzen mengambil kertas kosong, penggaris, penghapus, dan dua pensil warna.

"Coba gambarkan denah setiap ruangan pada rumah sang tokoh utama! Gunakan pensil warna biru untuk lantai pertama, dan pensil warna merah untuk lantai kedua! Jangan lupa untuk menulis nama setiap ruangan, entah itu kamar, dan sebagainya! Episose tadi menggambarkan secara keseluruhan rumah tokoh utama, jika kau bisa mengingat 98 hari yang lalu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kesulitan dengan beberapa menit yang lalu!" perintah hiruzen.

"Haahh... ini akan lama, aku tidak pandai dalam menggambar!" keluh naruto, meskipun tetap dia lakukan. dia menggambar dengan wajah serius, sangat serius.

Delapan menit kemudian dia sudah selesei dengan gambarnya. Hiruzen memeriksa gambar itu dengan wajah serius, dia sang profesor yang lebih memilih mengajari anak-anak kecil yang manis ketimbang mahasiswa-mahasiswa diuniversitas, tentu saja memiliki daya ingat yang tinggi! Dia sudah memetakan rumah itu dalam otaknya!

"Naruto-kun! Kau benar-benar salah!" hiruzen akhirnya membuka suara setelah lama mengamati gambar yang dibuat naruto, semua yang mendengar terlihat memasang wajah maklum.

Bagaimanapun untuk memahami denah sebuah rumah didalam animasi adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi menggambarnya! Hiruzen menghadap naruto dan menunjukan gambar itu pada pembuatnya.

"Kau mengatakan tidak pandai dalam menggambar! Tapi kenyataannya disini kau menggambar denah rumah itu dalam gambar tiga dimensi! Dan setiap garis memiliki tingkat presisi yang tinggi! Kau sebut ini sebagai 'Tidak Pandai Dalam Menggambar'?" semua orang diruangan itu blank seketika! Jadi itu yang dimaksud 'benar-benar salah'?

"Lupakan itu! Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau menjawab tanggal 7 juli itu berdasarkan perhitungan dari ingatanmu tentang 98 hari yang lalu!" hiruzen tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Yah, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan! Beruntung karna berita itu ditayangkan tepat pada saat aku membongkar robot mainan itu! Jika berita itu ditayangkan saat aku sedang bermain dengan kaa-san, aku berani menjamin bahwa satu kata pun tidak akan masuk ke telingaku!" sanggah naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu! Kau bisa menunggu diluar bersama kaa-sanmu? Aku ingin mendiskusikan dimana kau akan ditempatkan!" ujar hiruzen sembari berdiri, dan berjalan kearah tsunade.

Tsunade mengandeng naruto keluar ruangan setelah berbicara sebentar dengan hiruzen, diluar ruangan tersedia beberapa kursi. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk disana sembari menunggu keputusan para guru.

"Aku terkejut, naruto! Kali ini aku bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan perhatian ke hal lain selain test yang kau jalani, padahal biasanya aku selalu bosan dengan hal semacam itu!" tsunade mengatakan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasa itu seperti test, kaa-san! Aku pernah melihat di televisi yang seperti tadi itu disebut interogasi!" naruto mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar! Tapi kau berhasil melaluinya dengan mudah! Aku bangga padamu!" ujar tsunade sembari mengacak rambut naruto.

"Kaa-san, apa setelah ini aku bisa langsung sekolah?" tanya naruto dengan penuh minat.

"Tentu saja! Mungkin besok kau bisa memulainya! Atau mungkin hari ini? Entahlah, yang pasti kau sudah diterima!" jawab tsunade tak kalah antusias. Tak lama setelah itu seorang guru keluar dari ruang test.

"Senju-san, kalian sudah diperbolehkan masuk!" ujar guru tersebut.

"Arigatou, ayo naruto!" jawab tsunade sambil menggandeng naruto masuk kedalam ruangan, saat mereka masuk, para guru keluar meninggalkan kepala sekolah mereka Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Tsunade-san, Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita keruanganku, hanya diruang sebelah!" ujar hiruzen sembari membuka pintu penghubung keruangannya. Tsunade dan naruto mengikutinya tanpa protes.

Setibanya didalam ruangan, yang dapat dilihat naruto adalah seperti ruang kerja lainnya, meja kerja penuh dokumen, rak berisi buku-buku tebal dan dokumen-dokumen yang mungkin penting, dan satu set sofa berbentuk U dengan meja kaca kecil ditengah.

Hiruzen duduk disofa paling ujung dekat dengan meja kerjanya, tsunade dan naruto segera duduk berhadapan dengan hiruzen.

"Tsunade-san, sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan, anda memiliki seorang putra yang benar-benar hebat! Mudah beradaptasi dalam situasi apapun, bahkan saat dia berada dalam sebuah tekanan! Pada umumnya, orang biasa akan merasa tegang dan tidak fokus saat berhadapan dengan banyak orang dalam menjalani test! Dan hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan usia! Tapi naruto-kun berbeda!" menjeda ucapannya untuk menyalakan api pada pipa rokok diatas meja, lalu menghisapnya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya sekolah ini mendapatkan murid seperti naruto-kun, tapi tetap saja saya merasa sekolah ini beruntung mendapatkan murid seperti dia! Dan aku beserta para guru telah mengambil keputusan untuk menempatkan naruto-kun pada kelas istimewa! Kelas ini tidak mengenal sistem tingkatan! Basic school, Junior High School, atau Senior High School tidak ada dikelas ini! Kelas ini adalah Tokubetsu ACE Class! Mempelajari semua materi yang bahkan seorang berIQ 180 pun belum tentu bisa mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat!"

Menghisap pipa rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan kepulan asap keudara, tentu jendela ruangan ini terbuka, dan ruangan ini berada dilantai tiga, sehingga hembusan angin cukup kencang untuk membawa pergi semua asap itu dalam sekejap.

"Tsunade-san, kami memiliki cara sendiri dalam mengukur IQ seorang anak, karna anak seusia naruto-kun tidak cocok dengan penghitungan IQ pada umumnya yang pernah anda ketahui! Dan menurut perhitungan kami, putra anda memiliki IQ 193 dan itu masih dalam tahap berkembang! Perhitungan kami mwmiliki keakuratan 97%! Jadi kami tidak perlu ragu untuk menempatkan naruto di Tokubetsu ACE Class!" kembali menghisap pipa rokoknya kali ini hiruzen duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Haahh... Tapi mungkin anda akan terkejut jika mengetahui salah satu fakta tentang kelas ini! Apakah anda ingin mendengarnya?" hiruzen memastikan.

"Jika hal itu buruk, aku perlu mengetahuinya! Karna bagaimanapun keselamatan putraku lebih penting dari kelas itu! Dan jika itu baik, aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya, karna mendengar dari namanya saja sudah jelas bahwa itu sangat spesial!"

Tentu bagi tsunade apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kebaikan naruto, karna bagaimanapun juga, dia ingin memberi sedikit kebahagiaan untuk naruto, karna mendengar cerita dari iruka, kehidupan naruto terlalu kejam bahkan jika itu terjadi pada orang dewasa sekalipun.

Ditambah berkat naruto pula harga berharga milik klannya telah kembali, tentu itu bukan soal harga, tapi tentang kehormatan klannya! Saat klannya dalam keadaan buruk saat di Akiba, dia bisa saja menjual kalung itu! Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya, karna itu lebih berarti dari harta apapun, tentu setelah keluarga!

Kalung itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri! Benda itu seperti jimak keberungan baginya! Bahkan kakeknya yang gila berjudi hingga membuat klan senju terpuryk sekalipun tidak pernah berniat menjual kalung tersebut! Karna keyakinan bersifat turun termurun, dan keyakinan itu akhirnya sampai padanya, dan akan ia wariskan pada generasi berikutnya!

Tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, tsunade segera mengembalikan fokusnya pada hiruzen yang bersiap memulai penjelasan.

"Anda pernah mendengar bahwa orang jenius selalu ipandang aneh oleh orang-orang biasa pada umumnya?" hiruzen menatap tsunade dalam

"Yah, aku tau itu! Apa kau ingin mengatakan anak-anak dikelas itu memiliki perilaku aneh?" tsunade mengambil kesimpulan.

"Sebenarnya, hal yang membuat sesuatu itu aneh adalah tidak seperti kebanyakan yang ada! Dan itu merupakan ruang lingkup dari prinsi 'Mayoritas' dan 'Minoritas'! Ketika sebuah kota hanya berisikan perempuan! Maka saat ada turis pria berkunjung ke kota itu akan terlihat aneh! Ketika seorang pria bekerja pada sebuah salon kecantikan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang wanita, itu akan terlihat aneh! Ketika seorang wanita bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan itu akan terlihat aneh! Tapi hal yang membuat itu aneh sebenarnya hanya prinsip 'Mayoritas' dan 'Minoritas'!"

"Dan manusia pada umumnya menganggap kaum 'Minoritas' sebagai orang aneh, aib, ketidak pantasan, dan hal buruk lainnya! Jadi dibanding kata 'aneh' aku lebih suka menyebut anak-anak dikelas ini sebagai 'Kaum Minoritas'!" Hiruzen meletakan pipa rokok saat mengetahui bara diujungnya telah padam.

"Mereka anak-anak khusus! Membutuhkan penanganan khusus! Dan memiliki perilaku khusus! Dan aku tidak ragu mengatakan hal ini melihat naruto-kun telah tertidur!" tsunade menoleh kearah kirinya, dan benar saja, naruto telah tertidur dengan menyandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Dia juga tertidur setelah melalukan test di Star Basic School kemarin! Apakah itu merupakan hal khusus milik naruto?" tsunade penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Hahaha... Tenang saja! Itu hanya merupakan kebiasaan! Seorang perenang sering mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat dia sedang berjalan kaki, hal itu karna dia telah terbiasa melakukan hal itu saat berenang! Seorang prajurit akan selalu bersikap waspada bahkan saat dia sedang liburan, itu juga karna kebiasaannya berkecimpung didunia penuh bahaya! Tak berbeda dengan naruto-kun! Bisa kusimpulkan selama ini dia belajar pada malam hari, meskipun pada siang hari dia juga mempelajari sesuatu lewat televisi dan hal-hal disekitarnya! Jadi, karna kebiasaannya dia menganggap bahwa belajarnya hanya pada malam hari setelah selesei belajar dia akan tidur! Otaknya telah menstimulasi tubuhnya dan menganggap itu keharusan! Dengan sedikit 'bujukan' pada otaknya, maka kita bisa menghapus keharusan itu dan menghapun kebiasaan tidur setelah belajar tersebut!"

Hiruzen menjelaskan secara panjang lebar, dan sedikitnya tsunade paham akan penjelasannya. Mata tsunade menajam saat menyadara sebuah kata yang mencurigakan.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'Membujuk Otaknya'?" desis tsunade.

"Anda pernah mendengar hipnoteraphy? Jika dilakukan secara bertahap dan berkala, hal itu bisa digunakan untuk mencuci otak seseorang! Tapi tenang saja! Kami tidak akan pernah mencuci otak anak kecil! Kami hanya akan memperbaiki otaknya! Sebenarnya di Tokubetsu ACE Class ada seorang anak yang sering tidur bahkan saat pembelajaran sedang berlangsung! Tapi hipnoteraphy tidak mempan padanya, karna itu keinginan murni miliknya, ditambah dia tidak pernah ketinggalan materi, jadi kami tidak mempermasalahkannya!"

"Tapi berbeda dengan naruto, dia siswa baru dan harus mengejar materi, jadi hal itu perlu dilakukan!" hiruzen mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana jika otaknya mengalami kerusakan? Kudengar hipnoteraphy dapat mengakibatkan sel-sel otak rusak dan berakibat dalam jangka panjang!" tsunade terlihat khawatir.

"Hahaha... itu hanya akan terjadi jika yang kita hipnotis adalah seseorang yang memiliki IQ rendah, rendah disini berarti dibawah 165! Otak dengan IQ setinggi naruto-kun memiliki sel-sel yang jauh lebih kuat dari kebanyakan otak yang lain! Jika sel-sel itu tidak kuat, maka tidak mungkin naruto-kun memiliki daya serap yang luar biasa! Ingatan lebih tajam, daya serap pengetahuan yang ljar biasa, dan kemampuan memecahkan masalah yang menakjubkan! Jika sel-sel itu lemah sudah kupastikan syarafnya sudah putus sejak lama!" Jelas hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Apakah ada metode lain?" tsunade tetap saja khawatri dengan metode itu.

"Itu pertanyaan yang kutunggu dari anda sejak tadi, tsunade-san! Tentu saja ada metode lain! Dengan membujuknya melupakan kebiasaannya! Dan hanya orang terdekatnyalah yang bisa melakukannya!" hiruzen terlihat sumringah, tentu doa tidak akan tega melakukan hipnoteraphy pada anak-anak manis seperti naruto dan siswa lainnya!

"Akan kucoba! Jadi apa besok naruto sudah diperbolehkan mengikuti kelas? Dan dimana letak kelasnya?" tsunade terlihat lega

"Tentu besok naruto-kun bisa memulai belajar, dan kelasnya berada dilantai empat gedung ini diujung kanan depan! Apa anda ingin melihat kelasnya terlebih dahulu tsunade-san?" ujar hiruzen

"Tidak, penjelasan anda sudah sangan mendetil! Apa nama kelas itu?" tanya tsunade

"ACE! dengan huruf latin!" jawab hiruzen

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri Hiruzen-san!" ujar tsunade sembari menggendong naruto didepan, dia tidak kesulitan karna tubuh anak itu terlihat kurus.

"Silahkan!" Hiruzen mempersilahkan.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Saat makan malam, keluarga senju terlihat tenang menikmati hidangan mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan penting setelah makan malam selesei. Tsunade menceritakan pada jiraya dan samui tentang test yang dijalani oleh naruto, tentu tidak dengan pembicaraannya dengan hiruzen saat naruro tertidur. Tsunade juga memberi tau naruto kelas yang akan dia tempati, dan dia akan mengantarkan naruto secara langsung.

"Onii-chan! Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas? Ada beberapa materi yang tidak aku fahami!" samui memohon pada naruto.

"Hmm... Apa yang akan kau berikan pada onii-chanmu ini jika onii-chanmu ini mau membantumu?" naruto menaik-turunkan alis kirinya disertai senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Aku punya permen coklat! Jika kau mau membantuku, aku akan memberimu sebagian!" samui mencoba menawar.

"Hanya sebagian? Kenapa tidak semuanya?" naruto tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya, terlihat dia sudah mulai akrab dengan gadis kecil yang merupakan adik angkatnya itu.

"Mou.. Itu persediaanku selama satu minggu! Kaa-san tidak akan membelikanku lagi sebelum minggu depan!" samui memasang wajah putus asa.

"Haha... Simpan saja permen coklatmu! Aku akan membantumu tanpa imbalan! Jadi, tunjukan jalannya, ojou-sama!" naruto berdiri lalu membungkuk ala buttler.

"Hihihi.. Kaa-san, kita punya pelayan baru! Ayo kita ke kamarku, pelayan!" samui menggandeng naruto dan membawanya berlari ke lantai dua.

"Samui-chan! Jangan berlari ditangga!" naruto memperingatkan saat dia diseret oleh samui

"Daijou- Kyaa!" kata itu belum selesei, namun dianak tangga kelima samui sudah tergelincir dan jatuh kebawah.

Naruto yang berada tepat satu anak tangga dibawahnya secara refleks menangkap tubuh samui dan memeluknya, dorongan dari jatuhnya samui membuat tubuhnya ikut terdorong dan jatuh, namun dia membiarkan punggungnya menyentuh beberapa anak tangga dan berakhir dilantai, samui yang verada diatasnya terlihat shok atas kejadian tersebut.

Mendengar samui berteriak disusul beberapa bunyi debuman membuat tsunade dan jiraya segera berlari kearah sumber suara, diikuti beberapa maid dan buttler.

""SAMUI, NARUTO! ADA APA?!"" teriak kompak suami istri tersebut. Terlihat samui yang duduk bersimpuh sementara naruto berbaring ditempat jatuhnya tadi dengan kepala terangkat.

"Itte-te-te.. Sudah kubilang jangan berlari ditangga kan, samui-chan!" Terlihat naruto bangkit duduk dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Go-gomen, onii-chan! Ak-aku tidak sengaja! Hiks..!" terlihat samui mulai menangis, sepertinya dia sangat menyesal menghiraukan nasehat onii-channya.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" naruto segera bangkit dan bertanya, dengan panik dia berusaha menenangkan samui.

"Bisakah kalian semua membantuku? Itu akan lebih berguna daripada kalian diam saja seperti patung! Kaa-san, Tou-san! Anakmu menangis!" naruto berbicara masih dengan penuh kepanikan, dia semakin panik saat melihat seluruh maid dan buttler tidak lupa majikan mereka malah menonton dengan khitmad.

"Hoi gaki! Bukankah seharusnya yang menangis itu kau? Melihat posisi kalian jatuh, sepertinya kau yang paling dirugikan!" jiraya berkata sembari mendekati naruto dan samui yang masing terduduk dibawah tangga.

"Samui, apa kau terluka?" setelah sampai dan berlutut dihadapan samui, disampingnya raut wajah naruto terlihat benar-benar kecil itu menggeleng meski isakan kecik masih terdengar darinya.

"Kalau, berhenti menangis dan minta maaflah pada kakakmu!" jiraya membelai surai pirang putrinya.

"Itu tidak perlu!" naruto terlihat canggung.

"Gomen, onii-chan! Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati!" samui menundukan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Lain kali cobalah untuk mendengarkan nasehat orang lain, samui-chan! Bagaimana jika tadi kau atau kakakmu terluka? Kau ingin membuat kaa-san dan tou-san sedih?" kali ini tsunade berbicara setelah ikut berlutut disamping jiraya dan naruto.

"Maaf, kaa-san!" samui terlihat ingin menangis lagi, melihat itu naruto segera mengambil inisiatif.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja! Ayo, kau memiliki tugas yang harus diseleseikan! Jangan jadikan ini alasan untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas, samui-chan! Dan pastikan kali ini kau perhatikan langkahmu!" naruto membantu samui berdiri dan menggandengnya menaiki anak tangga.

"Apakau baik-baik saja naruto? Biar kuperiksa sebentar!" tsunade mengikuti kedua anak itu menuju lantai atas.

"Itu tidak perlu, kaa-san! Aku baik-baik saja!" narutoberusaha meyakinkan tsunade agar tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" dengan pelan tsunade menyentuh punggung bocah dihadapannya, dan reaksi naruto sungguh diluar dugaan. Dengan tiba-tiba dia berhenti menaiki tangga dengan tubuh menegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi keakitan.

"Aku b-baik-baik saja, k-kaa-san! To-tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari punggungku!" tsunade segera menari tangannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Kau tau, bocah? Kau pembohong yang buruk! Ayo, akan kuperiksa dulu punggungmu dan setelah itu kau bisa membantu samui mengerjakan tugasnya!" tsunade segera menggandeng kedua anak pirang tersebut menuju kamar samui setelah memerintahkan seorang maid untuk membawakan kotak P3K.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

"KAA-SAN! SAMUI!" teriak naruto saat tsunade menempelkan plastik berisikan bongkahan es pada punggung kecilnya yang terlihat memar.

"Tenanglah! Ini agar memarnya segera hilang! Dan berhenti memanggil nama adikmu! Kau bisa mengajarinya setelah ini selesei!" tsunade tetap menempelkan es itu dipunggung naruto, meski sang pemilik punggung berusaha memberontak. Sedangkan samui memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan serius.

"AKU TIDAK MEMANGGIL SAMUI-CHAN! YANG KUMAKSUD SAMUI DISINI ADALAH ESNYA! INI SUDAH MALAM! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU FLU?!" naruto berteriak kesetanan sembari berusaha lolos dari kungkungan tsunade. _(#samui dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti dingin#)_

"Bagua kalau kau sadar ini sudah malam! Jadi berhenti berteriak!" tsunade masih tetap menempelkan es itu.

"AKU AKAN MEMBEKU! SAMUI, TOLONG AKU!" naruto berteriak kmeminta tolong, tapi samui mengira kakaknya sedang mengeluh tentang dinginnya es itu. Poor naruto.

Dan akhirnya samui mengerjakan tugasnya dengan dibantu tsunade, karna naruto harus kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

Setelah selesei membantu samui, tsunade mendatangi kamar naruto yang berada disebelah kamar samui.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk!" mendengar sahutan dari dalam, tsunade membuka pintu kamar itu dan terlihat naruto tiduran tengkurap diranjang. Tsunade mendekat dan duduk ditepian ranjang.

"Ada apa, kurenai-baasan?" naruto bertanya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, karna yang biasanya datang ke kamarnya dalam dua hari ini hanya kurenai.

"Ini aku bocah! Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu!" mendengar suara tsunade, naruto menoleh dengan sangat cepat, setelahnya dia bergegas duduk diranjang.

"A-apa itu?" kenapa naruto tiba-tiba menjadi canggung begitu? Apa karena kejadian tadi?

"Pertama, aku berterima kasih karna kau telah menolong samui, kau pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir! Jika tidak ada kau mungkin samui yang terluka saat ini, itu bukan berarti aku bersyukur karna kau terluka, bagaimanapun kau juga sudah menjadi anakku! Yah intinya aku sangat senang kai sudah menjadi kakak yang bisa menjaga samui!" ucap tsunade.

"Itu karena selama ini aku selalu ingin kakak-kakakku bisa melindungiku, menjagaku dan bermain denganku, jadi kupikir samui-chan juga menginginkan hal yang sama sepertiku!" raut wajah naruto terlihat menyendu.

"Haah... Untuk sekarang lupakan itu! Yang kedua, aku ingin bertanya, apa selama ini kaa-sanmu selalu menemanimu belajar hanya pada malam hari?" tsunade memastikan apakah perkiraan hiruzen itu benar.

"Ya! Kaa-sanku selalu mengajariku dimalam hari, dia mengajariku semua yang dia tau, itu karena kaa-san bekerja pada pagi sampai sore! Tapi setelah aku selesei belajar dan setelah memastikan aku telah menguasai materi yang dia ajarkan, kaa-san selalu menceritakanku sebuah dongeng! Yahh meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka hal-hal fiktif seperti dongeng, itu akan berbeda jika kaa-sanku yang menceritakannya! Tapi aku tidak pernah tau akhir daei setiap dongeng yang dia ceritakan karna aku selalu tertidur ditengah cerita! Tapi sekarang..."

Wajah naruto terlihat berseri-seri saat menceritakannya, namun tidak dikalimat terakhir, dia terlihat sedih, kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan tsunade tau penyebabnya. Dia rengkuh tubuh kecil naruto dalam dekapannya, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang, meskipun itu tidak akan sebesar kasih sayang ibu kandungnya.

"Aku tau kau merindukan kaa-sanmu! Tapi kau disini agar masa depanmu cerah, naruto! Dan aku yakin, kaa-sanmu sangat ingin melihat kau sukses suatu saat nanti! Aku tau kau merindukan kaa-sanmu! Tapi untuk saat ini hingga tiba waktunya kau untuk kembali, aku akan berusaha menjadi kaa-sanmu! Meskipun aku tidak sehebat dia, tapi aku akan memberimu kasih sayang! Samui, jiraya, dan semua orang dirumah ini akan menyayangimu layaknya anggota keluarga! Kami akan selalu ada untukmu!"

Mendengarnya, hati naruto sedikit merasa hangat. Pelukan tsunade terasa seperti pelukan kaa-sannya, tentu dalam artian ketulusan. Apa yang dikatakan tsunade terdengar begitu tulus, begitu penuh kasih sayang. Namun hal itu membuat kerinduan pada kaa-sannya semakin membesar.

Kaa-san yang begitu menyayanginya, begitu tulus memperhatikannya, selalu ada untuknya. Mata naruto memanas dan tak terasa air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis! Seorang pria juga memiliki perasaan! Karna jika pria tidak memiliki perasaan, dia tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia! Menangislah untuk hari ini, karna besok kau akan melangkah menuju masa depan!" mendengar perkataan tsunade, airmata naruto semakin deras mengalir, dibalasnya pelukan dari orang yang menjadi ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama menderita! Meskipun disana ada kaa-sanmu yang selalu mengobati luka dihatimu, tapi apakah itu akan selamanya bertahan? Dia akan menua saat kau mulai beranjak dewasa. Dan kau akan menempuh semua waktu itu tanpa pendidikan. Lalu, apakah kau tau yang difikirkan kaa-sanmu setelah itu?" gelengan naruto dipelukannya membuat tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia akan khawatir, sangat khawatir! Setiap makhluk hidup pasti akan mati, naruto! Dan kaa-sanmu akan berfikir 'Apa yang terjadi pada putra kecilku jika suatu hari aku mati? Hanya aku tempat dia bersandar! Jika dia kehilangan sandarannya tanpa tau cara berdiri, dia pasti akan jatuh!' dan itu pasti akan membuat kaa-sanmu semakin menderita! Apa kau ingin dia menderita seumur hidupnya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau kaa-san sedih dan menderita!" naruto menjawab disela isak tangisnya.

"Maka kau harus melalui semua ini dengan senyum seperti biasanya! Mungkin sekarang kau dan kaa-sanmu menderita karna terpisah, tapi dia akan bahagia dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi saat kau kembali dengan membawa masa depan cerah ditanganmu!" tsunade membelai rambut naruto penuh kasih.

"Kaa-san, kau memang mengerikan! Seperti kataku waktu disekolah samui, jika kau mengatakan itu pada anak kecil kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih karna membayangkan ibunya pergi ke alam lain! Kau tidak cocok menjadi motivator!" neruto mengatakan itu sembari melepas pelukan tsunade, wajahnya tersenyu meski airmata masih meleleh dipipinya.

"Untungnya aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Terima kasih, kaa-san!" naruto menghapus airmatanya.

"Hahaha.. sadarilah posisimu bocah! Kau masih kecil!" tsunade mengacak-acak rambut naruto, senyum teduh terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Pagi ini, setelah mengantar samui kesekolahnya, sesuai janji, tsunade mengantar naruto kesekolahnya. Kemarin dia sudah meminta izin untuk mengantar naryto sampai dikelas dengan alasan ingin melihat keadaan kelas tersebut. Dan izin secara tertulis berada ditangannya atas tanda tangan sang kepala sekolah langsung.

Dengan mobil sedan berwarna putih yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dia dan naruto menuju sekolah elit ditengah Tokyo, Tokyo International School. Sekolah yang merupakan gabungan antara Basic School, Junior High School, dan Senior High School.

"Ada satu hal yang lupa aku katakan padamu, naruto! Jika kau telah belajar dengan serius dikelas nanti, kau jangan tidur! Kau harusmengejar ketertinggalanmu, apa kau mengerti?" tsunade bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan didepannya.

"Akan kuusahakan!" naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Ingat, kau mempunyai tugas penting dan paling utama dihidupmu! Yaitu pulang ke Konoha dengan kesuksesan ditanganmu! Ingat pembicaraan kita semalam!" ujar tsunade serius.

"Yes ma'am!" naruto memberi hormat pada tsunade.

"Bagus!" senyumtsunade mengembang. Mobil putih yang dikendarainyatelah sampai diparkiran didepan sekolah naruto, mereka bergegas turun dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kita harus berjalan melewati taman seluas ini? Ini membuatku lelah!" naruto mengeluh, yah seperti penjelasan diatas tentang denah sekolah ini, dan itu pasti membuat siapapun lelah hanya untuk menuju gedung utama.

"Yahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah kawasan bebas polusi! Tidak ada kendaraan yang boleh melewati gerbang utama tadi, meskipun jalan ini cukup lebar untuk dilewati dua mobil sekaligus! Setidaknya dengan ini kita bisa menghirup udara segar tanpa terganggu polusi yang sudah merajai kota ini!" balas tsunade.

Setelah tiba digedung utama, tsunade menyerahkan surat izin yang diberikan hiruzen kemarin kepada seorang security dipos jaga setelah memasuki pintu utama gedung. Dan dengan itu dia menggandeng naruto menuju kelasnya berbekal denah yang dia dapat dari hiruzen kemarin.

"Belajarlah dengan baik, naruto! Jangan sampai tiga hari aku meninggalkan meja kerjaku terbuang sia-sia!" ujar tsunade tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

"Tentu! Aku sudah berjanji tentang itu bukan?" jawab naruto.

Akhirnya kelas yang dituju telah ada didepan mereka, Tokubetsu ACE Class. Pelajaran sudah dimulai, jadi tsunade yakin kalau didalam sana sudah ada guru yang mengajar.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **SREEEEKK...**

Tsunade mengetuk pintu dan tak berselang lama pintu itu dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan seorang pria berambut biru berkacamata.

"Sumimasen, saya kemari ingin mengantarkan putra saya, ini dokumennya!" tsunade menyerahkan dokumen yang kemarin diberikan hiruzen padanya. Guru itu menerima dan membacanya. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, sembari menunggu guru itu selesei dengan dokumen naruto, dia mengobserfasi seluruh kelas.

Hiruzen mengatakan, kelas ini berisi anak-anak istimewa dengan kelakuan istimewa. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sembilan anak yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Tunggu, anak dipojok belakang dekat jendela sedang tidur, mungkin itu yang dibicarakan hiruzen kemarin.

Seorang anak mengenakan jaket berhoodie dan berkacamata hitam sedang bermain dengan sesuatu dimejanya.

Seorang anak berambut coklat panjang bermata lavender sedang mengutak-atik teropong dengan obeng.

Gadis kecil berambut biru keunguan dengan mata lavender sedang hidung dan mulutnya dengan buku sembari melihat kearah pintu dimana dia, naruto, dan sang guru berada.

Anak berambut merah sedang bermain dengan pasri didalam kotak diatas meja. Tunggu, apa didahinya itu? TATTO?! Sebuah tatto bertuliskan AI.

Anak berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat yang sedang menggambar.

Anak berambut hitam bergaya emo dengan bagian belakang yang terlihat seperti pantat ayam tengah sibuk dengan pedang mainan miliknya.

Gadis berambut pirang bergaya ponitail yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga.

Anak bergaya rambut bob yang tengah sibuk berolah raga. Tunggu, dia bisa push up?!

Setelah tsunade lihat lagi, itu tidak terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Seperti kata hiruzen, sebagian dari mereka tidak bertingkah selayaknya mayoritas anak yang ada, berarti mereka kaum minoritas.

"Baiklah, senju-san! Anda bisa memanggil saya chojurou! Dan jika anda audah selesei anda mengobserfasi murid saya, anda bisa menyerahkan putra anda kepada saya!" ucap guru itu sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pulang! Naruto, jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan membuat repot senseimu! Permisi, chojurou-sensei!" tsunade mengusap lembut kepala naruto sebelum pergi.

"Ayo, naruto-kun! Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman sekelasmu!" chojurou menggiring naruto kedepan kelas setelah menutup pintu.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru! Naruto-kun, Sebutkan namamu, apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak kau suka, dan cita-citamu!" chojurou memberi perintah.

"Namaku Senju Naruto! Kesukaanku, menonton televisi! Yang tidak kusuka hal-hal fiktif! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi orang sukses! Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" naruto mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan membungkuk, itu yang diajarkan kaa-san.

 _'Syukurlah dia terlihat normal!'_ "Bagus, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu seperti yang telah naruto-kun lakukan! Karna kelas ini hanya berisi sedikit orang, itu tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu! Dimulai dari Ino-chan!" perintah chojurou.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino! Kesukaanku bunga! Yang tidak kusuka.. hmm... entahlah... Cita-citaku menjadi designer baju berbahan bunga! Salam kenal!" gadis pirang itu kembali melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya.

"Lakukan secara berurutan, berarti selanjutnya Hinata-chan!" chojurou menunjuk gadis berambut biru disamping ino.

"Per-perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Kesukaanku memasak! Dan yang tidak aku sukai acara drama yang selalu dilihat tou-sama, karna itu tayang bersamaan dengan acara memasak kesukaanku! Cita-citaku, menjadi koki terkenal! Salam kenal!" pertama gadis itu terlihat malu-malu, namun setelah itu dia terlihat mulai tenang.

"Hyuuga Neji! Kesukaan mengamati sesuatu dari jauh! Aku sempat melihatmu saat masuk melalui gerbang itu dengan teropong ini! Ketidak sukaan, belum terfikirkan! Cita-citaku ingin pengamat luar angkasa! Salam kenal!" itu kembali mengitak-atik teropongnya yang kini tampak terpisah-pisah.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Kesukaan, bermain pedang! Yang tidak kusukai baka aniki! Cita-citaku menjadi samurai! Salam kenal!" anak itu mengatakan cita-cita yang tidak mungkin! Atau mungkin dia ingin memiliki dojou? Entahlah.

"Sabaku Gaara! Aku suka bermain pasir dan petasan, tapi karna sekolah ini tidak membolehkanku membawa petasan, jadi aku hanya membawa pasir ini! Salam kenal!" ucap anak berambut merah.

"Gaara-kun, sebutkan cita-citamu!" chojurou menuntut.

"Sensei, tidak ada cita-cita yang berhubungan dengan dua hal yang kusukai! Jika aku mengatakan ingin merakit bom dan menjadi pengebom nomor satu didunia aku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati! Cobalah untuk realistis, sensei!" anak itu berkata acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Selanjutnya!" chojurou lebih memilih mengalah, karna berdebat dengan anak-anak dikelas ini tidak akan menang, sudah dia coba berkali-kali.

"Namaku Rock Lee! Aku suka olahraga! Dan cita-citaku menjadi atlet apapun asalkan itu olahraga! Salam kenal!" itu anak yang tadi push up.

"Shimura Sai! Aku suka melukis, menggambar, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan gambar! Kau pernah melihat lukisan monalisa! Percaya atau tidak itu bukanlah lukisanku! Tapi aku berhasil menirunya dirumah! Cita-citaku, melukis semua yang ada disunia ini! Mungkin aku perlu kanvas dan cat yang sangat banyak kelak! Salam kenal!"

"Aburame Shino! Aku suka mengamati serangga! Mereka adalah spesies terbanyak dimuka bumi ini! Menurutku! Coba fikirkan, saat kau menaruh permen dilantai, maka akam ada banyak semut yang mengerumuninya! Bagaimana kalau seluruh dunia ditaburi dengan gula, pasti dunia ini menjadi penuh dengan semut!" ucap anak berjaket dan berkaca mata hitam. Satu lagi perkenalan nyeleneh.

"Shikamaru-kun, bangunlah! Aku tau kau bisa mendengarku!" chojurou berbicara pada anak yang tidur dipojokan. Anak itu bergegas bangkit dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Nara Shikamaru, aku suka tidur! Oyasumi!" Anak itu bergegas tidur lagi.

"Haahh... Naruto-kun, kau boleh duduk di samping shikamaru!" naruto mengangguk dan bergegas duduk disamping shikamaru.

Chojurou melanjutkan materinya setelah bertanya apakah naruto sudah mempelajarinya atau belum, dan kebetulan naruto sudah menguasai materi itu.

Langkah naruto telah dimulai! Dimulai dari kelas istimewa dengan anak-anak istimewa! Apakah ini semacam Sekolah Luar Biasa? Semoga saja ini akan menjadi awal kesuksesan dirinya, agar dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kaa-sannya dengan membawa kebanggaan!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(A/N)** _Yoo maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang feelnya! Saya kurang inspirasi karna Lappy-chan belum sembuh! Biasanya saya mendapat inspirasi dari anime-anime yang saya tonton, tapi karna Lappy-chan masih sakit ya saya jadi cari inspirasi dari hal-hal disekitar saya!_

 _Rusaknya lappy-chan juga berdampak pada kehidupan saya! Karna saya harus mengerjakan setiap tugas diwarnet atau meminjam laptop temen saya, jadi saya jarang ada waktu untuk memikirkan cerita saya._

 _Oh, saya yakin chapter ini akan dijajah oleh ratusan typo, dan kalian tolong memaklumi hal tersebut, sulit sekali rasanya menulis cerita lewat hp! Jadi setelah menulis sepanjang ini, untuk mengoreksinya saya pasti menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, dan itu akan membuat kalian lebih lama menunggu fic yang kental akan sinetronisme ini!_

 _Untuk jadwal update, saya tidak bisa menjamin apakah itu akan terjadwal! Karna yah, kurangnya inspirasi membuat otak saya mampet! Jadi bisa saja fic ini update seminggu kemudian, sebulan kemudian, setahun kemudian, sewindu kemudian, sedekade kemudian, atau seabad kemudian!_

 _Yah itu tidak mungkin,, santai saja! Paling lama kalian hanya nunggu sebulan untuk setiap chapternya! Karna saya akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat kalian senang! Dengan adanya fic ini, saya berharap banyak reader yang terhibur, karna denga para reader terhibur, maka itu semakin mendekatkan saya dengan sang pencipta! Bukan berarti mati! Tapi kan membuat orang terhibur itu bisa menambah cacatan kebaikan kita!_

 _Oke, mari kita balas review! Seperti sebelumnya saya tidak bisa menuliskan nama masing-masing reviewer, karna saya nulis di hp, dan untuk copy-paste nama reviewer akan sangat sulit, karma masuk app buat nulis ini sendiri loadingnya lama, maklum hp jelek! Tapi saya bersyukur orang tua saya membelikan hp jelek ini, karna sedikitnya hp ini membantu saya menyajikan cerita untuk para reader sekalian!_

 _BALAS REVIEW:_

 _1\. ada yang tanya apa kemampuan naruto nanti seperti si pembunuh nomor satu didunia, sang Shinigami dari ansatsu kyoushitsu, yaitu Korros-sensei sebelum berubah menjadi gurita!_

 _Secara tidak sengaja anda telah memberi saya masukan yang sangat luar biasa! Tapi saya akan membuat naruto menjadi seorang yang benar-benar hebat! Mengadopsi beberapa film baik itu Film Indonesia, Dilm Jepang, Film Korea, Film India, Film Barat, ataupun Film Thailand!_

 _Kalian boleh percaya boleh juga tidak, tapi saya yakin kalian tidak akan percaya! Karna seperti dichapter kemarin, percaya pada saya akan membuat kalian terjerumus dalam kesyirikan! Untuk mempersiapkan fic saya ini, saya telah menonton rasusan film dari berbagai negara! Menonton ratusan anime termasuk Ansatsu no Kyoushitsu yang ngakak diawal nangis diakhir itu! Membaca ratusan fic yang ada di FFN! Mendengar dan memahami lagu-lagu rapp karya orang-orang Amerika! Semua itu untuk cerita ini!_

 _2\. Update fic ini tidak terjadwal, setidaknya sampai ada biaya untuk kesembuhan Lappy-chan! Karna duit saya habis untuk membeli keperluan kampus! Bisa disimpulkan saya mahasiswa kere! Dan saya bangga itu ;) #panya yang dibanggain coba?_

 _3\. Soal menghina dosen botak! Saya tidak bisa berhenti! Coba bayangkan, pertemuan sudah dijadwalkan 21 kali disemester kemarin, tapi dia hanya hadir 10 kali, sisanya tugas doang! Saya tau kakau mahasiswa itu dituntut mandiri dengan memahami materi sendiri, tapi kenapa tidak didampingi? Di USA dosen yang tidak hadir tanpa dengan alasan sepele bisa dilaporkan melalui official webside kampus yang bersangkutan! Dan dosen itu mendapat sanksi tegas dari rektor! Di Indonesia kebanyakan dosen lebih mengutamakan proyek mereka diluar kampus (#ini berdasar pada cerita teman2 saya yang beda2 univ ya). Harusnya ada sanksi untuk hal itu!_

 _4\. Ada usulan fic ini gak usah ada pair! Maaf, saya harus bilang, "Hdup tanpa cinta.. bagai taman tanpa tukang kebon.. oh haai.. begitu kata saya..." yah begitulah! Jika fic ini tidak ada pair berarti tidak ada cinta antar lawan jenis, dan itu seperti taman tanpa tukang kebon, kalau gak ada bunga kan bisa ditanemi sama tukang kebon, nah kalau gak ada tukang kebon, kalaupun ada bungan juga bakal mati tuh bunga. Intinya saya akan buat fic ini memiliki pair! Meskipun nanti tidak akan menonjol romancenya, karna fic ini bukan bergenre romance._

 _5\. Ada usul pairnya femsasu. Saya tidak bisa! Gak adw gambaran gender-bender soal sasuke! Kalau femnaru masih bisa masuk, karna itu merupakan special jutsu dari animenya sendiri. Selain itu juga, saya sudah punya peran sendiri untuk uchiha sasuke! jadi maaf ya saran anda tidak bisa saya realisasikan._

 _6\. Soal kesopanan naruto! Sepertinya anda benar! Padahal sebelumnya saya ingin membuat naruto terlihat nyaman bersama tsunade! jadi begini, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mau menerima dirinya pertama kali selain kushina! Dia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka, dan saat seseorang merasa nyaman, maka sifat asli orang itu akan terlihat! Dan saya membuat naruto disini memiliki sedikit sifat konyol seperti di animenya! Tapi saya malah melupakan prinsip kesopanan, sungguh saya teledor! Mohon maafkan saya!_

 _6\. Naruto akan jadi tentara seperti di fic Vin'Diesel D'Newgates? Apakah saya kenal author itu? Jawabannya Iya dan Tidak! Naruto akan jadi tentara, tapi jelas saya tidak akan memplagiat cerita itu, baik dari segi alur, sifat, dll. Karna bagi saya memplagiat itu salah satu tindakan yang amoral! Apalagi itu fic favorite saya dan tanggal 12 kemaren update! Saya tidak tega memplagiat masterpiece seperti itu! Saya hanya terinspirasi saja, tidak ada niatan memplagiat, suwer deh! Dan saya tidak kenal dengan author tersebut, jangankan didunia nyata, review saya diffn aja gak dibalas :''( #Ngenes._

 _Yah saya hanya penggemarnya saja!_

 _Dan sekarang saya sedih karna author phantom no emperor cuti dari ffn sampai desember atau maret! Pasti itu akan jadi hari-hari yang berat tanpa adanya update The Worst One! Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap author mempunyai kehidupan masing2. Dan saya memahami hal itu. Dan untuk Vin'Diezel D'Newgates, semoga cepat sembuh! Dia sakit gara-gara jadi vegetarian! Dan Jantungnya mengalami kekurangan lemak jantung akibat kurang mengkonsumsi daging! Kita doakan dia cept sembuh dan terus melanjutkan masterpiecenya! Amin._

 _Sekiranya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, kalau ada pertanyaan direview yang belum terjawab maka saya sungguh mohon maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kalian yang tidak terjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi karna saya update dan baca review kalian lewat hp, mungkin saja ada yang kelewat. Pokoknya jangan kapok untuk review ya._

 _Oh iya, kok yang kemaren review gak sopan soal "Naru ng****t Khusina" gak muncul lagi yak? Saya baca profil ffnnya disitu tertulis "Kalo gue flame karya lo dan lo blokir akun ini, berarti mental lo lemah" seperti itu. Lha gimana gak diblokir kalo dia reviewnya kagak sopan begono? Saya yakin dia ini seperti yang dibilang dimedsos! Kebanyakan micin! Dan hanya berani dimedsos! Saya gak blokir dia, kaloan bisa lihat profilnya di kolom review, saya yakin masih ada!_

 _Yahh untuk pembelajaran saja ya buat kita semua! Kita harus bisa menghargai karya orang lain, setidaknya kalau kita tidak suka karya tersebut gunakan bahasa yang baik untuk membangun, bukan untuk meruntuhkan!_

 _Bahkan jika itu fic rate M berisi Lemon yang bener-bener asem, gunakanlah bahasa yang baik untuk review! Karna rate hanya berlaku untuk ceritanya, bukan reviewnya! Itu prinsip saya selama ini! Saya berusaha review dengan bahasa yang baik dengan kritik yang sedikitnya membangun! Yah sekian curhatan saya tentang anak berotak mata roda itu!_

 _Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan dikolom review! Dan tak lupa ungkapan dukungan kalian! Yah.. meski saya tau chapter kali ini kurang feel dan kurang segalanya._

 _Review Please! and See You in next chapter!_

 _ARUFIN-SAN_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MOST STRONGEST SOLDIER**

 **Disclamer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: advendure, family, romance, and friendship**

 **Pairing: Belum ditentukan**

 **Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya karena mitos yang dipercayai penduduk dikotanya! Beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi penyanderaan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tersebut, dan pemerintah hanya mengirim 1 orang tentara untuk menanganinya...**

 **WARNING!: Militer!Naru, Smart!Naru, alive!MinaKushi, Twins!NaruMenma, Typo, OOC!SudahPasti, Gaje, Newbi!Author, Namakotadandistriksembarangan, dll**

 _(A/N): Hai semua! Sebelum kita kecerita, pertama-tama saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketelambatan saya dalam update, itu dikarenakan berbagai masalah yang melanda saya didunia nyata! Dan tidak baik jika membahas masalah pribadi disini, itu akan menunjukan ketidak profesionalan saya!_

 _Dan saya juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan saya! Review beberapa reader telah menyadarkan saya dari kebodohan saya, yaitu tentang judul yang seharusnya 'STRONGEST' jadi 'STRONGES'. Kedua adalah 'SCIENT' yang saya tulis 'SIANT'._

 _Itu karna saya terlalu fokus pada cerita sehingga kurang memperhatikan hal sekecil itu! Yah, judul utama sih sudah saya ganti, tapi tidak dengan judul disetiap chapter sebelumnya! Itu agar mengingatkan saya, bahwa saya harus memperhatikan hal-hal kecil!_

 _Dan seperti yang kalian duga, ada skip time di chapter ini, karna tidak mungkin cerita ini berisi naruto berumur 10 tahun terus, apalagi saya kehabisan ide bagaimana menggambarkan naruto diumur 10 ini, karna menurut saya, saya sudah menggambarkan naruto sejelas mungkin, mulai dari fisik sampai kepribadian, dan itu terlalu panjang!_

 _Alright, enjoy please! Ceck this out!_

 **Chapter 5**

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu semenjak naruto mulai bersekolah, dan dia telah terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya.

Dimulai dari sifat tempramental dari ibu angkatnya, Tsunade. Sifat manja adik angkatnya, Samui. Sifat bijaksana ayah angkatnya, Jiraya. Dan semua sifat unik teman-temannya, dia sudah terbiasa. Meski begitu, dia tidak pernah melupakan tujuannya, menjadi sukses dan kembali pada keluarga kandungnya.

Ibu angkatnya, Senju Tsunade. Wanita tempramental yang awet muda. Dia mudah marah jika naruto mulai berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang membuat dia bingung. Namun, meskipun dia mudah marah, tapi dia bisa memberikan dukungan ketika naruto bersedih saat merindukan Khusina, ibu kandungnya. Tsunade akan selalu memberi dukungan baik itu dukungan mental, maupun dukungan material, dia adalah ibu yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang terlepas dari sifat pemarahnya.

Senju Jiraya, ayah angkatnya, kenapa marga suami istri ini sama padahal itu adalah marga dari tsunade? Itu dikarenakan jiraya adalah sepupu jauh tsunade. Tidak, mereka menikah bukan karna perjodohan, tapi karna keteguhan jiraya dalam mendapatkan cinta tsunade, itu kisah lama yang akan diulas lain waktu.

Jiraya adalah pria yang memiliki sifat bijaksana, ramah, dan mudah membuat orang berbicara terus terang. Sejauh ini naruto tidak pernah bisa berbohong saat jiraya mulai mengajak bicara dirinya. Jiraya bisa membuat naruto menceritakan masa lalu kelam di Konoha, meskipun jiraya sudah tau dari tsunade, namun itu tidak membuat jiraya puas kecuali mendengar langsung dari orang yang memiliki cerita.

Awalnya naruto enggan menceritakan itu karna dia yakin bahwa ayah angkatnya itu sudah tau tentang hal tersebut. Namun seperti yang tertulis diatas, jiraya dengan mudah meyakinkan dia untuk bercerita terus terang.

Begitu juga dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika dia berfikir mencari pekerjaan part time untuk membeli telepon genggam agar memudahkan berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelasnya, tapi jiraya kembali membuat naruto bercerita dengan mudah. Dan dengan itu jiraya membelikan naruto sebuah telepon genggam keluaran terbaru, tentu itu membuat naruto sungkan, tapi dia harus menerimanya, tidak baik menolak pemberian.

Senju Samui, dalam Tujuh tahun ini dia telah tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik. Rambut pirangnya dipotong sebahu, tinggi yang mencapai bahu naruto, dan tonjolan diatas perutnya tumbuh dengan pesat! Apa memang semua wanita keluarga senju memiliki tonjolan sebesar itu? Entahlah karna sejauh ini dia hanya melihat dua wanita dari keluarga senju.

Dia juga sangat dekat dengan naruto layaknya saudara kandung, tak ada kesenjangan dengan status mereka sebagai saudara angkat. Hal itu karna naruto telah menjaga dan melindunginya sebagai kakak yang melindungi adik. Dia sering meminta bantuan pada naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas, sangat sering.

Mereka sering berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Bagaimana bisa? Karna saat ini dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan naruto! Tokyo International School, ditingkat 2 Koko Gakkou. Mereka menggunakan bus untuk berangkat sekolah, itu karena naruto yang tidak mau diantar oleh tsunade maupun jiraya, apalagi supir.

Naruto selalu beralasan ingin menjadi orang normal dengan pergi kemanapun menggunakan kendaraan umum. Apalagi naruto tau, kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah orang-orang sibuk. Hal itu yang membuat samui juga harus menggunakan bus untuk bersekolah, selain karna dia punya alasan yang sama dengan naruto, dia juga ingin terus bersama kakaknya tersebut.

Untuk urusan sekolah, naruto sendiri masih berada di kelas ACE dengan teman-teman yang sama! Kelas ACE tidak diurutkan dengan sistem sekolah pada umumnya, kelas itu diurutkan sesuai umur dari siswa didalamnya. Terdengar aneh, tapi karna memang sekolah ini mengelompokan anak-anak terpilih sesuai usianya agar membuat mereka nyaman, itu tidak lagi menjadi keanehan.

Kelas ACE dimulai dari dari ACE yang dihuni anak 8 samapai 10 tahun, ACE 7 yang dihuni siswa berusia 11 tahun, ACE 6 berusia 12 tahun, ACE 5 berusia 13, ACE4 berusia 14 tahun, ACE 3 berusia 15 tahun, ACE 2 berusia 16 tahun, dan ACE 1 berusia 17 tahun.

Setiap siswa yang berada dikelas ACE, ketika mereka lulus akan mendapatkan ijazah khusus, dan dengan ijazah itu mereka bisa memilih universitas manapun sesuai keinginan mereka. Atau mungkin langsung bekerja? Karna dengan ijazah itu, mereka juga bisa langsung mendaftar sebagai karyawan diperusahaan manapun, bahkan staf pemerintahan, tentunya jika mereka benar-benar menguasai bidangnya.

Naruto saat ini dikelas ACE 1, teman-temannya tetap masih sembilan orang, dan itupun sudah terbilang angka terbanyak sepanjang sekolah ini berdiri. Karna tahun tahun sebelumnya kelas ACE hanya berisi paling banyak 7 orang, itupun sekitar 10 tahun sebelum angkatan naruto mendaftar.

Materi yang diajarkan untuk para siswa dikelas ini pun tidak main-main! Setiap bab akan diajarkan selama satu hari penuh dan dihari berikutnya akan ada test tentang bab yang mereka pelajari dihari sebelumnya, setiap hari kamis, maka kelas naruto akan dimulai dengan olahraga selama 3 jam, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran biasa.

Dan selama tujuh tahun ini jadwal pelajaran naruto tidak pernah berubah. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Itu dikarenakan, setiap ada murid tahun ajaran baru khususnya dikelas ACE, maka mereka akan mendapatkan jadwal yang sama dengan jadwal murid kelas ACE yang baru saja lulus, dengan begitu murid kelas ACE yang lain tidak perlu mengganti jadwal mereka. Satu-satunya yang berubah dari kelas ACE adalah letak ruangan dan guru pengampunya setiap tahun. Mungkin agar para siswa tidak merasa bosan.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Kediaman Senju sama sekali tidak berubah, dengan taman yang sama sekali tidak berkurang luasnya, dan rumah yang tidak berkurang kemewahannya. Diruang makan sudah berkumpul semua anggota keluarga, kecuali sang anak angkat keluarga senju, Senju Naruto.

"Kurenai, dimana naruto?" sang kepala keluarga bertanya pada salah satu maid yang berdiri ditepi ruang makan.

"Maaf jiraya-sama, saya sudah mencoba membangunkan naruto-sama, tapi..." kurenai menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun terlihat sang kepala keluarga mengerti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Haahh.. Sepertinya dia tidur larut malam lagi..." Jiraya menghela nafas mengingat kebiasaan buruk putra angkatnya.

"Maaf tou-san, tadi malam nii-chan membantuku mengerjakan tugas, tapi aku malah ketiduran! Biar aku yang membangunkannya" samui segera munuju lantai atas letak kamar naruto berada.

Sesampainya dikamar naruto, dilihatnya naruto masih pulas diatas tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan. Berjalan kearah meja dipojok kamar, samui menekan salah satu tombol di tape recorder milik kakak angkatnya, tak lupa mengeraskan volume dan terdengar alunan musik heavy metal yang siap memecahkan telinga.

Beruntung kamar milik pemuda pirang itu kedap suara, jika tidak pasti kediaman senju akan hingar bingar dengan musik sekeras itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar duduk dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"BISAKAH KAU MATIKAN MUSIKNYA, ADIKKU YANG MANIS?!" perintah naruto dengan berteriak agar suaranya tak kalah oleh musik yang mengganggu tidur manisnya.

"TENTU SAJA, KAKAKKU YANG MANIS!" samui membalas dengan berteriak juga, ditekannya tombol yang pertama kali dia tekan untuk mematikan tap recorder, dan kamar naruto kembali tenang.

"Seingatku, aku sudah menghapus lagu perusak suasana itu dari flashdiskku kemarin, kenapa bisa ada lagi!" naruto menggerutu sembari beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ini flashdiskku, nii-chan! Apa kau lupa kalau flashdiskmu aku pinjam semalam?" tanya samui sambil menunjukan flashdiak berbentuk beruang yang dia cabut dari tape naruto.

"Haahh... Aku lupa kalau kita bertukar flashdisk kemarin! Lagi pula, kenapa kau menyimpan lagu seperti itu? Kau ingin cepat tuli?" tanya naruto disela kegiatannya mencari baju seragam.

"Lagu itu bukan untukku, tapi untukmu nii-chan! Kau tidak akan bangun jika tidak dengan cara itu! Harusnya kau melihat betapa kurenai-basan selalu mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya membangunkanmu setiap pagi!" samui mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa dia juga menangis agar pekerjaannya digantikan yang lain?" canda naruto sambil mencuci muka dikamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya. Karna ini musim dingin, dia berpikir tidak perlu mandi, toh tidak berkeringat.

"Tidak! Dia melakukan itu dua hari yang lalu! Kau jorok nii-chan! Harusnya kau mandi! Memangnya kau tidak pernah tau kalau kamar mandi kita bisa menggunakan air hangat?" Sindir samui.

"Air hangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan laki-laki, kecuali onsen! Lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa mandi kalau kau terus berada dikamarku?" dengan tidak pedulinya, naruto mengganti pakaian tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi, beruntung pandangan samui terhalang oleh tembok.

"Aku disini untuk memastikan kau tidak kembali tidur! Tadi aku beralasan kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam pada tou-san! Apa semalam kau bermain-main dengan komputermu lagi?" jelas samui

"Terima kasih atas pembelaanmu didepan tou-san! Tapi seharusnya kau jujur saja pada tou-san! Lagi pula dia tidak akan marah hanya karna aku sibuk bermain komputer!" jawab naruto

"Bagaimana bisa tou-san tidak marah? Kau berusaha menjadi cybercrime dengan membobol sistem keamanan jaringan internet sebuah kota! Dan kau sebut itu 'hanya'!" cetus samui

"Oh ayolah... Aku tidak membobolnya! Aku hanya menanamkan zombie pada jaringan internetnya! Zombie itu bertugas untuk menghapus seluruh informasi tentang Senju Naruto yang ada di internet setiap 25menit sekali! Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada ibu kandungku saat aku sudah sukses kelak!" elak naruto

"Wow.. Jadi semua orang dikota itu tidak akan tau siapa itu putra angkat keluarga senju?" tanya samui

"Yah begitulah.. Ayo kita turun, tou-san dan kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu!" jawab naruto sembari melangkah keluar

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat mereka menunggu?! Dan kau serius tidak ingin mandi?!" samui mengekor dibelakang kakaknya.

"Ayolah adikku yang manis! Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin! Suhu udara saat musim dingin akan membuat sistem ekskresi pada tubuh makhluk hidup sedikit terganggu! Khususnya keringat! Setiap pori-pori kulit tidak akan mengeluarkan keringat, digantikan dengan produksi urine yang meningkat! Dengan begitu, setiap musim dingin kita akan lebih banyak ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil! Ohayou, minna!" terang naruto diakhiri dengan menyapa seluruh orang diruang makan.

"""Ohayou gozaimasu, naruto-sama!""" Jawab serempak seluruh maid.

"Ohayou!" jiraya menjawab dengan malas.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang, naruto? Bisakah kau mengubah jam tidurmu agar tidak bangun kesiangan lagi?" sembur tsunade.

"Maaf kaa-san! Tugas samui-chan banyak sekali semalam, jadi aku harus tidur terlambat!" jawab naruto sembari mengerling samui.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu sepulang sekolah, samui! Kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu yang harus begadang setiap hari?" ceramah tsunade berpindah sasaran!

"Haaa'i!" samui memandang kesal pada naruto.

"Kita mulai saja sarapannya, kalau tidak kalian bisa terlambat! Dan kalian berdua! Dengarkan nasehat kaa-san!" nasehat jiraya.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang tanpa perbincangan lagi. Setelah sarapan seperti biasa, jiraya berangkat kekantor dengan mobil hitamnya, tsunade keruang kerjanya untuk mengendalikan bisnis farmasinya dari rumah, dan dua remaja pirang berangkat kesekolah menggunakan bus.

"Kau harus membelikanku coklat selama sebulan penuh karna aku harus menerima kemarahan kaa-san!" samui membuka percakapan didalam bus.

"Ayolah, samui-chan! Kau tau sendiri kemarin aku menguras separuh uang tabunganku untuk membelikanmu boneka beruang bodoh yang sedang makan permen lolipop! Sekarang kau memintaku membelikanmu coklat sebulan penuh? Apa kau ingin aku jatuh miskin?" naruto berkata dengan airmata anime.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah membuat kaa-san marah padaku atas kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan! Jadi kau harus tanggung resikonya, onii-chan! Ingat, kita sudah sepakat untuk itu!" terang samui.

"Tapi bisakah jangka waktunya dikurangi? Kau tau harga satu coklat kesukaanmu itu bisa kugunakan untuk membeli lima bento di minimarket dekat sekolah kan! Lagi pula benda lunak itu bisa menghancurkan gigimu!" naruto mencoba menawar.

"Tetap sebulan! Dan coklat tidak hanya lunak, nii-chan! Coklat juga ada yang keras! Dan itu tidak akan menghancurkan gigiku karna aku rajin gosok gigi!" jawab samui

"Meskipun ada coklat yang keras, tetap saja saat masuk mulut akan lunak! Tolonglah! Jangan sebulan!" naruto tetap menawar.

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau seminggu?"

"Tidak!"

"Dua minggu?"

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau diganti dengan kita pergi ketaman hiburan?"

"Tidak! Dan kenapa harus taman hiburan? Apa kau tidak ada referensi lain?" samui tetap kokoh dengan coklat kesayangannya.

"Karna aku sudah lama tidak ketaman hiburan! Kita pergi kesana empat tahun yang lalu saat tou-san dan kaa-san memutuskan untuk cuti secara bersamaan! Dan itu menyedihkan! Itu terdengar seperti keluarga yang tidak harmonis! Dan lagi aku seorang laki-laki!" air mata imajiner mengalir dipipi naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau laki-laki! Apa taman hiburan sama dengan air hangat dikamar mandi sehingga itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan laki-laki?!" samui membalikan perkataan naruto saat dikamar naruto.

"Kau tidak tau perasaan laki-laki, samui-chan! Diumurku yang sekarang, aku akan kesulitan pergi ke taman hiburan! Jika aku pergi dengan keluarga, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jika aku pergi sendirian, aku terlihat seperti hikkikomori yang kesepian! Jika aku pergi dengan kiba, aku akan disangka menyimpang! Satu-satunya yang terlihat normal bagi semua orang adalah laki-laki yang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama seorang gadis! Jadi kumohon, samui-chan! Selain itu menenangkan dompetku, itu juga menenangkan fikiranku!" naruto menjelaskan tetap dengan airmata imajiner.

"Aku tidak tau mana yang lebih menyedihkan antara ceritamu dimasa lalu atau ceritamu saat ini! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, onii-chan!" samui memandang jijik naruto.

"Huwaaa... Kalau begitu pergilah ketaman hiburan bersamaku, adikku yang manis!" naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada sambil menangis bombai

"HENTIKAN ITU! KAU MEMBUAT KITA JADI PUSAT PERHATIAN!" samui merasa malu saat melihat orang-orang didalam bus melihat kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu terima tawaranku! Huwaaa" bisik naruto dilanjutkan dengan tanhisan yang semakin keras.

"MOU... Baiklah, kau menang! Tidak ada coklat selama sebulan dan aku terima tawaranmu!" samui tidak tahan terus menjadi pusat perhatian.

"DEAL!" dengan cepat naruto menyalami tangan samui seperti memenangkan tender besar.

"Aku menyesal pernah memuji kepintaranmu!" samui memasang wajah malas.

"Haha.. Terima kasih pujiannya!" dan perjalanan mereka diisi dengan celoteh naruto tentang taman hiburan baru yang hanya buka dimusim dingin.

Sesampainya mereka di Tokyo International School, mereka berpisah di tangga utama lantai tiga karna kelas naruto berada dilantai empat, sedangkan kelas samui berada dilantai tiga, kelas 2-1.

Berbeda dengan kelas lain yang selalu ramai saat sensei mereka belum masuk, kelas ACE 1 selalu sepi dan akan ramai jika sensei mereka masuk, ramai dalam perdebatan.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa naruto dan dibalas oleh sembilan teman lainnya. Berjalan kearah bangkunya dibelakang samping jendela, naruto bergegas mendudukan dirinya dan membongkar isi tasnya.

Bukan buku yang dia keluarkan, melainkan sebuah laptop yang dibelikan ayah angkatnya tahun lalu. Setelah proses booting selesei, naruto membuka beberapa tab yang isinya sulit dibaca karna itu merupakan bahasa pemrograman. Ditendangnya kaki meja disebelahnya dimana shikamaru meletakan kepalanya untuk tidur.

"Shikamaru, apakah ini sudah benar?" naruto mengarahkan monitornya pada shikamaru.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tentang hobiku dihari pertama kau masuk? Kenapa kau mengganggu hobiku?" shikamaru memasang wajah kesal.

"Tentu aku ingat hobimu, putri tidur! Bisakah kau seleseikan les privatmu padaku agar kau bisa menjalankan hobimu dengan damai?" naruto menunjuk monitor laptopnya.

"Justru kau yang membuat tidurku tidak bisa damai!" balas shikamaru sembari memindahkan laptop naruto ke mejanya.

"Kau tau? Pekerjaanmu cukup rapi! Tapi aku lupa memberitahumu caranya bersembunyi!" ujar shikamaru setelah mengamati laptop naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu semua ini belum termasuk sembunyi?!" naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Belum! Kapan kau melakukan ini?" shikamaru menatap naruto serius, itu sangat jarang sekali, biasanya dia selalu memandang dengan bosan setiap hal yang terpampang dinetranya.

"Tadi pagi! Tepat pukul 3 dini hari!" jawab naruto dengan wajah serius pula.

"Berarti belum terlambat! Karna ini mendesak, maka tidak ada waktu untukmu les privat! Jadi perhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan karna ini cukup rumit! Berikan wifi portablemu!" shikamaru mengutak-atik pekerjaan naruto, jemarinya menari dengan lincah diatas keyboard.

"Ini! Seingatku, aku telah mengganti SIM Cardnya! Jadi jika tidak digunakan oleh samui untuk hal-hal tidak penting, seharusnya kuota data internetnya cukup!" naruto menyerahkan wifi portable yang diberikan shikamaru padanya minggu lalu.

"Jadi kau juga memberitahu samui bahwa ini dariku?" tanya shikamaru.

"Begitulah! Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya! Dia selalu membongkar kamarku setiap sore dengan alasan merapikannya! Padahal kamarku selalu dibersihkan kurenai-basan setiap pagi!" jawab naruto.

"Wow! Jadi dia juga tau kalau kau melakukan ini? Kenapa tidak kau beritau dia jadwal kau melakukan onani sekalian?" tanya shikamaru sinis. Tentu saja karna yang dia dan naruto lakukan adalah pelanggaran hukum, jadi semakin sedikit yang tau semakin baik, kalau perlu tidak ada yang tau!

Tapi yang naruto lakukan adalah kebalikannya! Dia memberitau adiknya yang merupakan seorang perempuan! Dan yang dia tau perempuan itu sangat merepotkan dengan mulut mereka!

"Tenanglah! Dia bisa menjaga rahasia! Dan soal onani, aku tidak tertarik membuang-buang tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu! Bukan berarti aku tidak normal, hanya saja waktu yang kugunakan untuk melakukannya akan lebih berguna jika kugunakan untuk hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat!" jawab naruto panjang lebar.

"Terserah padamu! Sekarang beri aku ketenangan dan perhatikan! Dan simpan semua pertanyaanmu sampai aku selesei!" shikamaru kembali mengetik dilaptop biru tua itu. Naruto tidak menjawab dan memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan shikamaru.

Waktu yang shikamaru habiskan adalah sepuluh menit, dan selama sepuluh menit pula tidak ada suara diantara mereka, yang terdengar adalah obrolan ringan antara hinata dan ino.

"Kau sudah paham?" shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan pada naruto.

"Mataku perih! Aku berkedip dua menit sekali agar aku tidak melewatkan apapun! Tapi bisa kau jelaskan secara singkat?" tanya naruto.

"Seperti yang kau fikirkan! Aku menyebarkan ping acak pada hampir setiap kota besar diseluruh dunia! Dengan begitu kau bisa bersembunyi dari penciuman anjing polisi! Dan sepulang sekolah aku harus pergi kejasa pengiriman paket untuk menghilangkan jejak!" jelas shikamaru sambil mengankat wifi portable naruto yang sebenarnya adalah miliknya.

"Kenapa itu harus disingkirkan?" tanya naruto.

"Karna ping acak itu bisa ditelusuri dari sumber sinyal jaringannya! Dan meskipun aku sudah melakukan beberapa pengubahan pada transmisi sinyal di benda ini, tapi itu bisa dipecahkan oleh tiga jenis manusia!"

"Dan siapa saja itu?" tanya naruto

"Pertama, orang yang setara atau lebih dariku. Kedua, orang yang sangat senang dengan permainan. Dan ketiga, orang dengan keberuntungan tinggi."

"Kenapa tidak kita nonaktifkan saja wifi itu?" sungguh, naruto adalah orang yang banyak bertanya.

"Tentu saja jika kita nonaktifkan, maka saat kepolisian menyadari apa yang kau lakukan dia akan melacak kapan dan dimana terakhir sinyal wifi ini diaktifkan! Dengan begitu tempat persembunyianmu diketahui! Dan tentu kau tidak mau kan jika bermain petak umpet dipenjara?" jawab shikamaru.

"Lalu akan dikirim kemana benda itu? Kau ingin menjadikannya hadiah untuk teman facebookmu?" naruto bertanya dengan sinis, karna mengirim benda tanpa tujuan itu konyol.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya! Aku akan menjadikannya hadiah ulang tahun untuk teman facebook orang lain! Kau tau? Itulah gunanya orang-orang bodoh yang mencantumkan informasi pribadinya difacebook, bagi orang-orang seperti kita!" shikamaru memutar laptop kehadapan naruto, dan disana terpampang laman facebook yang telah login dengan nama yang tidak naruto kenal.

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya naruto sembari melihat laptopnya.

"Saat kau sibuk bertanya dan aku menjawab, jari-jari kecil ini menari diatas keyboardmu untuk mengambil alih akun itu! Sekarang, karna kau sudah faham bagaimana caranya bersembunyi, maka! Oyasumi!" shikamaru kembali meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau bisa meretas akun facebook saat kau sedang menjawab semua pertanyaanku, apa kau juga bisa gosok gigi saat sedang mengunyah onigiri?" pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh shikamaru.

"Oh, dan terima kasih bantuannya! Kuharap kau juga tidak keberatan pergi ketempat jasa pengiriman barang sendirian!" ucap naruto yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari shikamaru.

Naruto mematikan laptopnya saat choujuro-sensei memasuki kelas, dia membawa setumpuk buku dikedua tangannya. Buku-buku itu cukup banyak hingga membuat dia kerepotan.

"Ohayou, minna-san! Aku membawa buku-buku psikologi hari ini! Dan sangat disayangkan aku tidak bertemu murid dikoridor yang siap membantuku!" sapa choujuro-sensei.

"Sensei, apa mengeluh dipagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu?" kiba angkat bicara.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya begitu, inuzuka-kun! Baiklah, setiap orang ambil satu, dan baca buku ini sampai selesei! Dan seperti biasa besok akan ada test!" choujuro meletakan tumpukan buku itu dimeja ino yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Sensei, sejak kami dikelas ini kau tidak pernah menjelaskan materi apapun! Kau hanya memberi kami tumpukan buku dan mengatakan besok akan ada test, begitu juga dengan guru yang lain! Lalu apa sebenarnya pekerjaan kalian?" kali ini sasuke berbicara dengan pedas.

"Uchiha-kun, berbicara dengan kalian saja sudah membuatku dan guru yang lain pusing! Bagaimana jadinya nanti jika kami harus menjelaskan materi pada kalian? Gaji kami setiap bulan akan habis hanya untuk pergi ke dokter spesialis kejiwaan!" choujuro berbicara dengan lesu.

"Kau mengatakan seolah kami adalah pembuat onar, sensei! Dikelas ini hanya kiba yang paling berisik! Dan gadis cantik sepertiku tidak mungkin membuat onar!" ino angkat bicara setelah tumpukan buku dihadapannya berkurang.

"Hei! Aku tidak berisik! Bahkan sejak pagi tadi aku tidak mengobrol dengan naruto! Dia dan shikamaru sibuk dengan laptopnya! Mungkin mereka sedang nonton bluefilm bersama!" kiba menyalak. Yah biasanya dia hanya ngobrol dengan naruto sembari mengamati posisi tidur shikamaru.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Lee, mengobrol dengannya hanya membuat pusing karna lee selalu push up meskipun dia juga menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya. Sai sibuk menggambar apapun yang dia lihat.

Mengobrol dengan sasuke? Lupakan! Jika kau salah bicara, maka bokennya siap memukul pantatmu! Dengan shino? Dia bukan teman ngobrol yang baik! Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja karna dia terlalu sibuk memeriksa cacatannya tentang serangga.

Mengobrol dengan gaara? Mulutmu akan penuh dengan pasir yang dia bawa, yah dia terlalu jail. Sedangkan dengan neji? Dia sibuk mengamati sesuatu di jendela dengan teropong yang dia bawa. Sedangkan dengan para gadis, mereka sibuk berbicara tentang fashion dan resep makanan.

"Kau tau? Bluefilm, JAV, porn video, atau apapun sebutannya, itu hanya membuat otak mengecil seukuran testis! Dan jika otakmu seukuran testis, kau hanya akan memikirkan selangkangan saja!" naruto menanggapi ocehan kiba.

"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis yang cantik, ino? Dari dulu kau tidak berubah selain tinggi badan dan ukuran sesuatu diatas perutmu itu! Apa kau mengganjalnya dengan kaos kaki?" shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Sungguh kau mengatakan itu pada seorang gadis? Selamat shikamaru! Kau mencetak rekor sebagai orang yang paling blak-blakan!" sai mengatakan itu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"ECCHI! Sekarang aku yakin yang dikatakan kiba benar! Kau menonton JAV bersama naruto! Apa kalian juga pasangan yaoi?" ino menyalak.

"Bisakah tidak melibatkanku dalam cerita yaoi yang kau buat, ino?" naruto berbicara sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menadapat perhatian.

"""Tidak!""" ino, sai, dan kiba, menjawab dengan serempak.

"Baiklah! Tapi siapa diantara kalian yang bernama ino? Atau hari ini semua orang menggunakan nama ino? Sungguh pilihan nama yang buruk!" naruto menyindir kekompakan mereka berempat.

"Kau fikir namamu keren, ha?!" sungguh, jika ino sedang semangat, maka dia lebih berisik dari kiba.

"Hei, sasuke! Lihat disana ada dojou baru!" neji berbicara pada sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Benarkah? Dojou apa itu? Bisa saja itu dojou karate!" sasuke segera mengambil teropong milik neji.

"Itu bukan dojou! Itu onsen! Dan dia sudah buka sejak kemarin, Rambut panjang!" sasuke mengatakan itu sembari menatap neji kesal.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru mengambil teropongku! Dengarkan dulu koordinatnya! Arah jam tiga dari onsen yang kau lihat, jarak tiga bangunan!" sasuke segera mengikuti instruksi neji!

"Madara Kenjutsu? Aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama itu!" celetuk sasuke setelah melihat dojou yang dimaksud neji.

"Kau lupa, sasuke-kun? Bukankah itu nama kakekmu? Setauku dia juga membuka dojou disebelah barat kota!" lee ikut berbicara, karna dia juga tertarik dengan dojou.

"Oh sialan! Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah pergi kesana, lee! Disana berbahaya!" sasuke segera menyerahkan teropong itu pada pemiliknya, sepertinya dia mengalami trauma mental.

"Apa itu tempat prostitusi berkedok dojou? Jika begitu kakekmu seorang yakuza?" shino mengambil spekulasi.

"Lebih dari itu! Dia jahat! Aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya dalam beradu pedang sampai saat ini! Dia adalah musuh abadiku!" sasuke mengatakan dengan penuh amarah.

"Bukankah itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan? Kau seperti bocah lima tahun yang marah karna mainanmu direbut pria tua! Lalu menangis dan mengadu pada orang lain!" ino mengatakan itu dengan facepalm, sepertinya dia sudah selesei berdebat tentang nama!

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" sasuke tidak terima.

"Tapi kau terdengar seperti itu, sasuke-kun!" hinata membenarkan pendapat ino.

"Cukup, semuanya! Sekarang kalian baca buku itu! Sensei harus keruang kepala sekolah! Semoga saja dia setuju untuk menggantiku dengan Ao-sensei!" choujuro melangkah keluar, seperti yang tertulis diatas, murid ACE1 akan ramai saat sensei mereka masuk!

""Hahahahahaha!"" seluruh kelas tertawa setelah choujuro keluar.

"Baiklah semua, kita berhasil membuat choujuro sensei keluar lagi! Dan seperti biasa, lakukan semua yang ingin kalian lakukan! Lagipula kalian sudah membaca buku ini bukan?" naruto angkat bicara setelah tawa seluruh kelas reda!

"Kau tau naruto, rencanamu memang yang terbaik! Guru disini semua ketinggalan jaman, mereka memberi kita buku yang sudah kita baca minggu lalu! Dan itu membosankan!" kiba angkat bicara.

"Yah, ada untungnya juga shikamaru meretas komputer sekolah! Dengan begitu kita tau buku mana saja yang akan mereka berikan untuk kita baca!" kali ini sai yang berbicara.

"Yah, itu lebih baik daripada kita meretas untuk mencari kunci jawaban! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan disekolah ini!" ino berbicara sembari mengeluarkan sekantung plastik penuh bungan warna-warni.

"Yah, itu hanya rencana simpel! Bukankah lebih baik kita menyalak satu sama lain dari pada mengirim choujuro sensei ke dokter kejiwaan karna berdebat dengan kita?" naruto berbicara sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

Dan seperti itulah kelas ini berlangsung, tidak ada pelajaran, yang ada hanyalah melakukan hobi masing-masing! Mereka selalu meminjam tumpukan buku pelajaran diperpustakaan dan membacanya dirumah.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Saat pulang sekolah, naruto melihat samui sudah menunggunya ditangga penghubung antara lantai 3 dan 4. Dia terlihat kusut, mungkin karna kelelahan. Delapan jam waktu sekolah adalah hal yang cukup berat, tapi juga efektif untuk membentuk murid yang berbakat. Karna bakat itu bisa dilatih. Semua orang mempunyai bakat, tinggal bagaimana dia menemukan bakat itu.

"Otsukaresama (#trima kasih kerja kerasnya#), samui-chan! Apa kau lelah?" naruto menyapa.

"Memangnya kalau aku lelah, kau akan menggendongku, nii-san?" samui berkata dengan lesu.

"Tentu! Tidak! Kau sudah besar! Jika aku menggendongmu, maka seluruh siswa akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak! Ayo pulang!" naruto menuruni tangga dengan samui disampingnya.

"Nii-san, hari ini kita naik apa? Bus atau kereta?" naruto melihat wajah samui saat samui bertanya.

"Jam pulang kantor seperti ini pasti jalanan macet, jadi kita naik kereta saja! Kau membawa karcisnya kan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku selalu membawanya didompet!" jawab samui.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lapangan dan taman sekolah bersama murid yang lain, kebanyakan murid perempuan terlihat akrab dengan samui, mereka juga menyapa naruto karna naruto berada dikelas ACE sehingga dia cukup terkenal, tapi naruto hanya menjawab sapaan itu dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan, karna dia tidak mengenal mereka.

Para penumpang berdesak-desakan, karna ini adalah jam pulang kantor jadi transportasi umum penuh sesak adalah hal biasa dijepang, mereka lebih suka menggunakan transportasi umum dibanding kendaraan pribadi. Selain karna pajak dan bahan bakar yang mahal, mereka juga memikirkan lingkungan. Ditambah penduduk jepang lebih berfikir produktif dari pada konsumtif. Itulah perbedaan penduduk negara maju dan penduduk negara berkembang.

Perbedaan itu bukan berdasarkan pendapatan perkapita negara tersebut, tapi mindsett setiap penduduknya. Penduduk negara berkembang cenderung berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Sedangkan penduduk negara maju cenderung berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan besok.

Contoh sederhana adalah transportasi, penduduk negara berkembang berfikir membeli mobil agar kemana-mana lebih cepat tanpa berfikir kalau mobilnya adalah penambah kepadatan lalu lintas dan itu malah membuat kemana-mana lebih lama. Sedangkan penduduk negara maju berfikir menggunakan kendaraan umum adalah pilihan tepat, meski harus berdesak-desakan, selama itu bisa mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai tujuan, itu bukan masalah, karna bagi mereka waktu adalah uang.

"Onii-san..." lamunan naruto buyar ketika samui memanggilnya dengan nada ketakutan. Diperhatikannya sang adik dari atas sampai bawah dan matanya melihat sebuah tangan yang tengah sibuk menjelajahi bagian belakang adiknya.

Sontak hal itu membuat dia marah, dengan segera digesernya samui dan ditangkapnya tangan kanan tersebut. Terlihat sang pemilik tangan yang merupakan pria paruh baya dengan kacamata itu terkejut bukan main. Dipelintirnya tangan itu kearah kiri sehingga membuat pria tua itu meringis kesakitan.

"Megane-jiji, kau tau siapa yang telah kau lecehkan?" tanya naruto dingin, ditambahnya tekanan pada tangan yang dia pegang.

"Maafkan aku! Aku mohon, lepaskan!" pria itu memohon dengan penuh kesakitan.

Naruto mengacuhkan permintaan maaf tersebut. Ditendangnya lutut kanan bagian dalam pria itu hingga membuat dia jatuh berlutut dengan tangan kanan masih dikunci oleh naruto. Sontak hal itu membuat seluruh penumpang melihat kearah mereka, para wanita perteriak karna mengira itu perkelahian, dan kebanyakan dari mereka digerbong memilih menyingkir dari kedua pria yang terlibat perkelahian.

"Dinegara ini ada orang yang mengatakan untuk menghormati orang tua! Tapi itu membuat orang tua mesum sepertimu bertingkah seenaknya! Sekarang, aku mengatakan, hormatilah gadis muda! Maka bersujud dan mengemislah untuk mendapatkan ampunanku!" naruto berkata dengan dingin.

"Sialan! Tolong aku! Anak muda ini ingin merampokku!" pria itu meminta tolong, tapi dengan cara yang salah. Ucapannya membuat naruto geram, berpindah kebelakan pria itu, naruto memutar tangan kanan itu kebelakang dan menginjak lutut kanan bagian belakang pria itu, dan tanpa perasaan dijambaknya rambut yang sebagian memutih itu untuk mendongak.

"Jika ini perampokan! Aku lebih memilih melakukannya ditempat sepi dengan membawa pistol yang bisa dibeli dipasar gelap! Dengan begitu aku bisa mengambil semua barang berharga setiap orang yang lewat! Lagipula, untuk apa seorang putra keluarga senju merampok?" perkataan naruto membuat beberapa pria yang hendak mendekat kembali keposisinya.

Siapa yang tidak tau keluarga senju? keluarga yang menguasai sebagian besar bisnis farmasi di Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Dan melihat status sosial pemuda itu membuat semua yang berada digerbong tau jika pria tua itu pembohong.

"Sekarang, apa kau mau bersujud dan meminta maaf pada adikku yang manis?" yah, sepertinya naruto mengidap siscon.

"Ba-baiklah!" pria tua itu setuju dengan perintah naruto, dan dengan itu, tangan dan rambutnya dilepaskan, tapi tidak dengan injakan dikakinya. Samui yang semula berada dibelakang naruto kini sendiri dihadapan pria tua itu karna naruto yang sempat berpindah kebelakang pria itu.

Pria itu bersujud dengan satu tangan memegang kaki yang tengah diinjak naruto. Seluruh penumpang tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara sebelum seorang pria bersetelan hitam masuk dari gerbong lain karna melihat kerumunan orang.

"Maafkan aku, ojou-san! Tolong ampuni aku!" pria itu memohon disela sujudnya pada samui dihadapannya.

"Hoi, katakan kenapa kau meminta maaf agar aku dan seluruh orang digerbong ini tau apa kesalahanmu!" perintah naruto dengan menambah tekanan pada kakinya yang tengan menginjak kaki si tua.

"Maaf karna aku te-telah me-melecehkanmu dengan meremas pantatmu! Aku mohon maafkan aku!" pria itu menahan malu demi lepas dari singa yang tengah mengamuk.

"Jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu kau pantas mendapatkannya, jiji!" pria bersetelan hitam yang baru masuk dari gerbong lain melangkah mendekati mereka yang tengah terlibat konflik. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jas dan mengeluarkan kartu identitas kepolisian.

"Bisa kau lepaskan dia, nak? Biar aku yang mengurusnya, akan kuserahkan dia pada petugas keamanan stasiun didepan!" ujar pria itu.

"Akan kulepaskan dia saat kita tiba distasiun berikutnya!" naruto tidak memindahkan kakinya, namun malah menarik kembali tangan kanan pria tua itu untuk kembali menguncinya dibelakang tubuh.

"Nak, aku adalah polisi! Jadi bisa kau serahkan ini padaku agar ini tidak mempersulitmu?" pria berstelan hitam itu mencoba berdiskusi.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya bahwa kau adalah polisi? Kau mengatakan akan menyerahkan orang tua ini pada petugas keamanan distasiun berikutnya! Sedangkan semua orang tau bahwa kasus seperti ini juga akan berakhir dikepolisian! Bukankah dengan itu membuatku pantas untuk mencurigaimu?" seluruh penumpang tidak ada yang membantah pendapat naruto.

"Kau cukup pintar, nak! Tapi kau juga harus ingat, semua harus sesuai prosedur! Dan aku tidak mau kembali bekerja disaat shifku sudah habis!" pria itu tetap tenang.

"Baiklah, kau akan menyerahkan orang tua ini ke petugas keamanan bukan? Kenapa harus distasiun? Dikereta ini juga ada petugas keamanan yang disediakan untuk kenyamanan penumpang! Jelas kau adalah teman kakek ini! Kau berusaha membantunya, saat tiba distasiun kalian akan melarikan diri bersama! Kau mungkin terlihat tenang, tapi aku melihat ada keringat diwajahmu, padahal gerbong ini ber-AC! Apalagi ini musim dingin! Kau gugup karna temanmu tertangkap olehku! Karna kau gugup maka detak jantungmu meningkat dan mengakibatkan tubuhmu memanas! Itulah sebabnya kau berkeringat!" jelas naruto panjang lebar.

Kali ini pria berstelan hitam itu menunjukan wajah yang terkejut, begitu pula pria tua yang berada dalam kuncian naruto. Tak berselang lama petugas keamanan kereta yang sesungguhnya datang dan mengamankan kedua pria yang terlibat konflik dengan naruto.

Setelah tertahan cukup lama untuk dimintai keterangan oleh pihak keamanan stasiun, akhirnya naruto dan samui bisa meneruskan perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Tidak kusangka dinegara yang maju akan tehnologi seperti ini masih ada penipu yang mengaku sebagai polisi!" ujar samui disela perjalanan pulang mereka.

Saat ini naruto dan samui berjalan kaki ditrotoar menuju rumah mereka, terlihat langit sudah gelap.

"Tidak peduli di negara berkembang maupun maju, penipuan pasti selalu ada! Itu sifat masing-masing orang!" naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau bisa tau dia polisi palsu! Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, darimana kau belajar tehnik beladiri? Setauku kau hanyalah hikikomori yang menghabiskan waktumu didepan laptop jika tidak sedang membantu aku mengerjakan tugas!" samui bertanya dengan bumbu yang pedas.

"Aku menontonnya ditelevisi! Dan kemana sifat manismu tadi saat kau meminta tolong padaku?" naruto memasang raut wajah jengkel.

"Lupakan yang itu! Itu memalukan!" terjadi kebisuan sesaat setelah itu, namun tidak bertahan lama setelah samui kembali berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Onii-san!" lirih samui.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Itu sudah tugas seorang kakak melindungi adiknya!" jawab naruto sembari mengusap rambut pirang samui.

Sesampainya dirumah, naruto melewatkan makan malamnya untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya dengan shikamaru. Tentu saja itu membuat tsunade marah! Karna bagi bagi tsunade, anak-anaknya harus makan dengan teratur! Namun satu hal yang pasti, naruto tidak pernah kalah berdebat!

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara pria yang mengetuk pintu kamar naruto. Dengan terburu-buru, naruto menutup semua tab dilaptopnya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ini adalah rumahmu, tou-san! Meminta izin untuk memasuki salah satu fasilitasnya, untuk apa?" membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk memberi akses pada jiraya naruto mengatakan hal yang bisa saja ia sesali jika itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh jiraya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" jiraya berbasa-basi.

"Kurasa tidak! Kelas yang biasa, teman yang biasa, guru yang biasa, dan yang lainnya yang juga biasa!" jawab naruto sembari duduk diranjang, sedangkan jiraya lebih memilih duduk dimeja belajar naruto.

"Dan jawaban yang biasa darimu!" sindir jiraya.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari samui, dan aku sangat bangga padamu! Kau kembali menunjukan bahwa kau adalah kakak yang baik!" puji jiraya.

"Itu semua hanya refleks! Itu semua tidak sebanding dengan semua kebaikan yang kalian berikan padaku!" ujar naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membahas itu bukan? Kau adalah anggota keluarga ini! Anakku! Dan seorang ayah tidak akan menghitung berapa uang yang telah diberikan untuk anak-anaknya!" balas jiraya sengit.

"Itulah yang membuatku ingin menobatkanmu sebagai ayah terbaik didunia versiku sendiri! Yah mungkin suatu saat akan diterbitkan dimajalah!" Canda naruto.

"Baiklah, tujuanku datang kesini bukan untuk mendapatkan gelar itu darimu! Mendengar cerita dari samui, membuatku memutuskan satu hal! Aku akan membelikanmu mobil agar perjalananmu dan samui tidak menemui kendala lagi! Dan besok kau kau akan menjalani test untuk mendapatkan SIM! Tentu saja kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tukas jiraya panjang lebar.

"Tou-san, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin kerepotan!" sanggah naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menerima penolakan! Dan coba fikirkan adikmu! Aku tidak ingin kejadian sore ini terulang lagi pada samui! Lagi pula, disini kau berperan sebagai sopir pribadi adikmu! Karna kau akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengannya!" jelas jiraya.

"Haaahh... Aku tidak bisa mengemudi!" naruto berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Seperti saat aku membelikanmu handphone! Kau cukup membaca buku petunjuk! Jadi, gunakan kemajuan teknologi dinegara ini untuk belajar mengemudi! Dan besok, tepat pukul empat pagi kita akan menerapkannya langsung pada mobilku! Dan ingat satu hal, aku tidak ingin perusahaan asuransi memberiku tunjangan atas kerusakan mobilku!" jiraya melenggang keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari naruto.

Dan akhirnya malam ini naruto habiskan untuk mempelajari. semua artikel dan video yang ada diinternet yang berhubungan dengan cara mengemudikan mobil.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

"Kulihat hari ini kau dan adikmu diantar dengan mobil, apa kau sudah berubah menjadi anak manja?" tanya shikamaru saat naruto sampai dikelas.

"Karna insiden kecil dikereta, ayahku membuat keputusan mutlak yang melarangku menggunakan kendaraan umum lagi dengan alasan demi keselamatan adikku! Dan itu membuatku terpaksa harus belajar semalaman! Dan hari ini pun aku akan dijemput oleh ayahku lebih awal untuk mengurus SIM!" naruto menjelaskan sembari menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

"Dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejakku? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat 'Klub Tidur Bersama' saja?" cetus shikamaru sambil mengikuti naruto.

"Itu terdengar serperti klub ecchi! Yah terserahlah! Hari ini aku ingin tidur! Semalaman aku harus membaca artikel tentang 'Bagaimana Cara Mengemudi Yang Baik Dan Benar' agar aku tidak merusak mobil ayahku! Dan itu luar biasa!" naruto memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Seperti yang dikatakan naruto, jiraya menjemputnya dan samui tepat saat jam makan siang! Kenapa samui juga harus ikut? Jiraya beralasan agar nanti tidak perlu menjemput lagi, dan itu menghemat bahan bakar dan mengurangi polusi yang disebabkan mobilnya.

"Tou-san, apa membuat SIM semudah itu sampai bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari?" tanya naruto.

"Sebenarnya tidak, mengingat negara ini cukup ketat dalam aturan mengemudi! Tapi dengan uang semua bisa mudah! Perlu kau tau bahwa Korupsi, Kolusi, dan Nephotisme tidak akan pernah musnah dari muka bumi ini!" terang jiraya.

"Dan kau salah satu penganutnya!" sindir naruto.

"Yah mengingat kau bisa belajar tiga kali lebih cepat dari manusia, maka aku cukup yakin untuk mengeluarkan uangku demi kelancaran proses ini! Aku tidak sabar melihat kau menjadi sopir pribadi adikmu!" jiraya memasang senyum.

"Kau mengatakan seolah aku adalah alien dari planet lain yang memiliki ukuran kepala tiga kali lipat dari ukuran kepala manusia! Itu sungguh menyakitkan!" naruto mengatakan dengan wajah malas.

"Tou-san benar! Kau tidak seperti manusia, nii-san!" samui ikut berbicara.

"Apa ini? Kalian bekerja sama untuk memojokkanku? Baiklah, ayo maju kalian berdua!" ujar naruto sembari mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ala petinju profesional.

"Cukup bercandanya, kita sudah sampai!" jiraya menghentikan mobilnya ditempat yang dikhususkan untuk parkir dan test pembuatan SIM untuk naruto dimulai.

"Benda ini memang sangan mudah untuk dibuat ya? Aku tidak akan percaya jika tidak mengalaminya sendiri! Uang adalah jalan bagi semua jenis negosiasi!" naruto memperhatikan SIMnya setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Yah, begitulah! Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan menjadi orang seperti ayahmu! Jadilah manusia yang taat peraturan! Lakukan sesuai prosedur! Dan untukmu jiraya, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" tsunade terlihat marah.

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik saja! Lagipula naruto cukup handal dipercobaan pertamanya! Dan aku memberikan uang untuk mempercepat saja, tidak dengan test tertulis dan praktiknya! Jadi tenang saja! Naruto siap seratus persen!" jiraya mengangkat ibu jarinya sembari menunjukan cengirannya kearah tsunade.

"Terserah kau saja! Dan mobil mana yang akan digunakan naruto?" tsunade menanyakan hal yang juga ingin ditanyakan kedua anaknya.

"Tentu saja mobil yang bergaya, mewah, dan muda!" jiraya menjawab dengan ambigu.

"""Hah?""" Ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain hanya merespon dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan kalimat yang sama.

"Sudahlah, besok kalian akan melihat langsung! Dan itu adalah kejutan!" jiraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

"Haahhh... Dia itu.. Baiklah, kalian berdua seleseikan tugas sekolah kalian dan cepat tidur! Ini sudah malam!" tsunade menyusul jiraya.

"Mobil seperti apa yang akan diberikan ayah untukmu?" samui bertanya pada naruto.

"Apa kau melihat ayah memberi tauku, adikku yang manis?" tanya naruto balik.

"Aku kan membahas kemungkinan!" samui memasang wajah kecut.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebuah mini-bus!" jawab naruto asal.

"Aku berharap bukan itu!" balas samui.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

"APA KAU GILA!?" teriak naruto histeris mewakili adik dan ibu angkatnya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Sebelumnya aku berharap akan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dan pelukan kasih sayang darimu, bocah!" balas sengit jiraya.

"Tapi ini mobil sport! Kau tau kalau aku baru kemarin belajar mengemudi, dan kau membelikanku mobil sport? Kau ingin membunuh kedua anakmu?!" tanya naruto sengit.

"Bukan mobil sport! Tapi Super Car! Lykan Hypher Sport seharga US$ 3,4 juta, dapan mencapai kecepatan 60 mil/jam dalam waktu 3 detik dan itu luar biasa!" jelas jiraya bangga, namun itu membuat ketiga anggota keluarga lain menganga.

"Sekarang jelas kau ingin membunuhku!" tukas naruto.

"Tenanglah naruto! Mobil ini sepenuhnya anti peluru, itu berarti kau tetap aman meskipun bertabrakan dengan bus sekalipun! Dan berbicara masalah tabrakan, mobil ini diasuransi penuh oleh perusahaan yang meluncurkannya di Dubai! Jika kau menghancurkannya, maka kau mendapatkan gantinya! Itu kesepakatanku dengan mereka, mengingat bahwa aku juga memegang saham disana! Hahahah..."

"Haahhh... Aku ingin pingsan! Kalian semua cepat berangkat sebelum terlambat! Dan naruto, hati-hati mengendarainya!" tsunade masuk kedalam rumah dengan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Akhirnya naruto dan samui berangkat kesekolah dengan mobil mengerikan itu dengan kehati-hatian super dari naruto.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah, mobil baru naruto menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada disana. Tentu saja tidak ada yang biasa dari mobil itu. Warnanya yang oranye menyala sudah cukup menarik perhatian, ditambah merk dari mobil tersebut yang sudah terkenal dalam bidang kecepatan.

"Bisakah mereka tidak melihat kita seperti itu? Ini bertentangan dengan kehidupan lamaku!" gerutu naruto saat mengarahkan mobilnya ketempat parkir.

"Meskipun kebanyakan dari siswa disini adalah anak orang kaya, tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat mobil ini, nii-san! Bisa dikatakan ini mobil impian bagi mereka pecinta kecepatan!" ujar samui.

"Tapi aku bukan pecinta kecepatan! Aku adalah penikmat kendaraan umum yang dipaksa untuk menikmati gaya hidup barat!" balas naruto.

"Maka dari itu! Mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu! Meskipun aku sendiri akan sulit membiasakannya!" begitu keluar dari mobil, semua pasang mata mengarah pada duo pirang itu, itu menimbulkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang ditatap.

Naruto terlihat jengkel dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan samui memasang senyum kikuk sambil mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Bahkan sesampainya dikelas, hal itu tidak berubah.

"Sudah cukup dengan tatapan seluruh orang dihalaman depan dan sepanjang koridor! Aku tidak berharap kalian melakukannya juga!" ucap naruto pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Itu hal yang wajar mengingat kau yang sebelumnya merupakan pecinta kendaraan umum beralih menjadi pecinta kecepatan!" sasuke angkat bicara.

"Dan jangan lupakan warnanya yang bahkan stasiun luar angkasa sekalipun bisa melihatnya!" tambah ino.

"Kalian tau, itu murni bukan keinginanku! Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih baik mengemudikan van daripada benda itu! Saat aku menginjak pedal gas satu centi terlalu dalam saja benda itu akan berlari seperti angin! Aku tidak tau apa yang ada difikiran ayahku saat membelikannya untuk anak yang baru satu hari belajar mengemudi!" gerutu naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa BMWku besok! Kita bisa membuat geng dengan mobil kita! Dengan banyak wanita disekeliling kita, balapan liar sebagai kehidupan malam kita, dan berpacu dengan polisi untuk mendongkrak adrenalin kita!" ucap sasuke menggebu-gebu sembari merangkul leher naruto dari kanan.

"Aku lebih baik melihatmu memainkan katana aslimu didepanku daripada mendengar khayalanmu! Itu terlalu mengerikan! Mobil itu hanya kugunakan untuk berangkat sekolah!" jawab naruto sambil melepas rangkulan sasuke.

"Oh ayolah, Naruto! Kita bisa bersinar bersama!" Sasuke masih dengan semangat menggebunya.

"Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!" jawab naruto tegas.

"Ini tahun terakhir kita disekolah ini dan itu artinya kita akan berpisah tidak lama lagi! Setidaknya mari kita buat kenangan yang spektakuler!" sasuke masih berusaha membujuk naruto.

"Kau fikir dengan membuat pameran scient bertekhnologi canggih setiap sekolah mengadakan acara bukan sesuatu yang spektakuler?" tanya naruto ketus.

"Itu hal yang biasa untuk kita!" shikamaru ikut berbicara.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan shikamaru!" ino membenarkan ucapan shikamaru.

"Itu biasa untuk kita tapi sudah cukup spektakuler untuk murid yang lain! Dan sejak kapan kau disini, Ino? Apa kau juga ingin ikut geng yang akan dibuat sasuke?" naruto memasang wajah bosan.

"Aku disini sejak 1 menit 4 detik yang lalu! Dan masalah geng, aku cukup piawai dalam mengemudi! Minggu lalu aku hanya membuat dua goresan dimobil baru ayahku! Itu lebih baik dari dua minggu lalu yang bahkan goresannya tidak bisa dihitung!" ucap ino bangga!

"Ino! Sejauh mana kau mempelajari arti kata 'Piawai'?" tanya naruto facepalm, dilihat shikamaru dan sasuke pun facepalm, teman yang lain bahkan memandang ino aneh, bahkan lee dan neji menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"HEY! Jangan mengkritik kepiawaianku!" ino memasang wajah galak.

"Perempuan selalu merepotkan!" shikamaru menggerutu. Hinata yang baru saja tiba memandang bingung pada seluruh isi kelas yang memandang ino tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa ini? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" hinata bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hinata, lain kali berangkatlah bersama sepupumu itu! Agar kau bisa melihat betapa kecilnya volume otak ino!" gaara menanggapi pertanyaan hinata.

"HEY!" Ino tidak terima.

"Neji-nii selalu meninggalkanku!" keluh hinata.

"Itu karna kau mandi lama sekali! Bahkan Oji-san yang menyuruhku meninggalkanmu minggu lalu.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti perasaan wanita, nii-san! Wanita selalu mementingkan kebersihan! Tidak seprrtimu yang mandi hanya sepuluh menit!" sanggah hinata ketus.

"CUKUP! Kenapa kelas kita kehilangan ketenangan seperti ini hanya karna aku membawa mobil? Apa akan terjadi perang dunia jika aku membawa helikopter?" naruto menghentikan kebisingan absurd dikelasnya, tapi bukankah itu biasa?

"""""""Mungkin!"""""" jawab serempak seluruh orang dikelas dan itu membuat naruto cengo sampai suara batuk disusul suara tawa mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." "HAHAHAHA" ternyata seperti biasa, kiba terbatuk dengan memuntahkan pasir dari mulutnya, disebelahnya gaara tertawa dengan kerasnya sembari memegangi perut.

"GAARA! BERHENTILAH MEMASUKAN PASIR KEMULUT ORANG LAIN! ITU MENJIJIKAN!" kiba berteriak marah pada gaara.

"Tenanglah! mungkin hanya ada secercah kotoran kucing! Entahlah!" jawab gaara enteng.

"APA?! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NANTI?!" teriak kiba sambil berlari menuju toilet.

"""""hahahaha""""" seluruh kelas tertawa melihat hal itu.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Saat jam makan siang terjadi hal yang tidak biasa dikelas ACE. Itu dikarenakan kelas itu kedatangan tamu, hal itu tidak biasa mengingat kebanyakan murid disekolah ini enggan berbicara dengan murid kelas ACE. Bukan karena segan dengan kejeniusan mereka, tapi karena keanehan dari sebagian besar murid kelas itu.

Siang ini, Haruno sakura murid kelas 2-3 datang bersama dengan Senju Samui dengan muka lesu. Dan sejak tadi duduk diam dibangku ino dengan menghadap belakang.

"Eee... Samui-chan! Sebenarnya temanmu ini kenapa?" naruto berteanya pada samui yang berdiri disamping sakura. Dia memutuskan bertanya karna sejak tadi gadis pink itu hanya diam didepan naruto.

"Ini masalah yang cukup sensitiv, nii-chan! Jadi lebih baik biarkan sakura-chan mempersiapkan mentalnya!" jawab samui.

"Baiklah! Tapi perlu kuberitaukan pada kalian berdua bahwa ini sudah 4 menit 16 detik si pinky ini duduk diam hanya untuk menyiapkan mentalnya! Jika ini adalah interview kerja, sudah pasti dia akan diperintahkan untuk keluar ruangan beberapa detik yang lalu!" ucap naruto sarkas. Mendengar itu, sakura tersentak dan menjadi gugup.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan!" ino menyeletuk.

"Bukan aku yang berlebihan, tapi kalian yang berlebihan! Kenapa kalian mengerubuninya seoalah dia itu alien dari mars! Itu yang membuat dia gugup seperti itu!" sindir naruto telak!

Benar! Sembilan orang selain naruto dikelas ini mengerubuni meja naruto untuk mengetahui yang ingin dibicarakan gadis pinky itu.

"Aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka! Aku disini karna itu mejaku! Dan kalau mereka! Itu dikarenakan murid lain yang datang kekelas ini bisa dihitung dengan jari! Adikmu, ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu, dan murid yang terpaksa datang untuk menyampaikan tugas guru yang kebetulan ketua OSIS itu sedang sibuk!" jawab ino.

"Berarti dia bisa kita kategorikan jenis yang keempat! Yaitu 'Murid yang terpaksa datang karena ada masalah!' Apa kalian setuju?" tanya naruto.

"Kategorinya cukup panjang tapi masuk akal!" shikamaru setuju.

"Aku setuju!" jawab lee.

"Nah, sekarang! Bisakah kau berhenti bermeditasi dan katakan masalahmu sebelum jam makan siang berakhir?" tanya naruto pada gadis pink didepannya.

"Haaahhh.. Aku memiliki masalah!" jawab sakura setelah menghela nafas.

"Kau serius?!" tanya naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari sakura.

"KAU DIAM LEBIH DARI LIMA MENIT HANYA UNTUK MENGATAKAN 'Haaahhhh... Aku memiliki masalah!' ITU?! Kalau begitu bersabarlah dan ganbatte!" ucap naruto sarkas dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

"Bukan itu naruto! Dia ingin memulai bercerita!" kiba menanggapi naruto.

"Kiba! Kita semua sudah tau bahwa gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok mata ini punya masalah! Dan setelah diam selama lima menit lebih! Dia hanya mengatakan itu dan kembali diam?! Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan belum makan siang!" sepertinya naruto mulai naik darah.

"Apa kondisi mentalmu tidak stabil saat kau lapar, naruto?" tanya ino konyol.

"Ya! Lihatlah! Karna terlambat makan 6 menit tubuhku menyusut seperti ini!" jawab naruto lebih konyol lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku memerlukan bantuan kalian! Sebenarnya ini masalah keluarga! Tapi aku tidak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa! Lalu samui-chan menyarankanku untuk meminta bantuanmu!" sakura akhirnya berbicara.

"Hey! Ternyata kau bisa berbicara ya! Tadi kukira kau tipe orang yang pemalu seperti hinata dulu!" sindir neji.

"Hiraukan pria aneh berambut panjang itu! Katakan pada kami apa masalahnya! Kau tidak perlu takut masalah ini diketahui orang lain! Karna seperti kata gadis bernama aneh ini tadi! Tidak ada siswa disekolah ini mau berteman dengan kami!" ucap shikamaru.

"Hey! Namaku tidak aneh! Dan kau mengatakan seolah kita sangat menyedihkan!" ino menyalak tidak terima.

"Abaikan dia! Abaikan!" gaara memutar jari telunjuknya didepan wajah sakura layaknya seorang ahli hipnotis memberi sugesti.

"Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu, gaara! Sekarang kau mau bercerita atau kupukul rambut menyalamu dengan boken!" sasuke memberi ancaman pada sakura.

"Teman-teman! Bersikap baiklah pada haruno-san! Dia tamu keempat kita! Kalian ingat!" saran hinata berusaha menenangkan keadaan yang mulai aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan bagian tamu, hinata!" sanggah naruto.

"Oh, apa aku tadi mengatakan tamu? Sepertinya tadi aku mengatakan rumus vektor!" hinata mengilah.

"Haahhh... BER-CE-RI-TA-LAH!" Naruto mulai geram dengan gadis pink ini.

"Oke! Begini, akhir-akhir ini ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar karna ibuku mencurigai ayahku berselingkuh! Itu karna ayahku akhir-akhir ini sering bekerja lembur! Aku tau itu hal yang wajar di Tokyo! Tapi ayahku tidak pernah lembur sebelumnya! Ditambah sifat acuh ayahku yang tidak pernah mau menjelaskan pada ibuku! Itu membuatku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang!" jelas sakura.

"Sudah berapa lama itu berlangsung?" tanya naruto.

"Sekitar lima sampai enam bulan!" jawab sakura.

"Baiklah! Kiba, ganti papan nama kelas ini dengan 'Konsultan Kejiwaan'! Kita punya pasien! Dan Samui-chan! Kembali kekelasmu dan katakan pada sensei bahwa Haruno Sakura berada diruang kesehatan sakera sakit kepala yang hebat dan kata penjaga ruang kesehatan dia butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kembali prestasinya!" perintah naruto.

"Baiklah, nii-chan!" samui bergegas keluar dari kelas itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'baiklah' seperti adikmu! Itu konyol!" kiba memprotes perintah absurd naruto.

"Baiklah, haruno-san! Berdirilah didepan kelas dipojokan yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk! Ibiki-sensei akan segera masuk!" naruto memberi perintah terakhir. Seluruh orang kembali kemeja masing-masing kecuali ino yang bangkunya masih diduduki oleh sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus kesana? Kalau Ibiki-sensei tau aku bisa mati! Apa kau tidak tau cara bersembunyi yang normal?" sakura protes.

"Lakukan saja! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berdiri dengan tenang dan perhatikan!" jawab naruto singkat.

Saat Ibiki-sensei masuk, naruto memanggilnya dengan lantang bahkan saat pintu itu belum sempurna terbuka, sehingga perhatian Ibiki-sensei langsung mengarah pada naruto.

Dengan perdebatan yang memakan waktu tidak lebih dari tujuh menit, sensei yang terkenal paling tegas itupun keluar kelas dengan memegang pelipisnya disusul tawa seluruh penghuni kelas.

Sakura yang mengamati dari pojok hanya melongo tidak percaya melihatnya. Bahkan dia melongo karna ibiki-sensei sama sekali tidak melihatnya, padahal posisinya berhadapan dengan pintu yang dimasuki ibiki-sensei ditambah tempat dimana ibiki-sensei berdiri tadi berada ditengah-tengah dirinya dan pintu masuk. Sungguh dia tidak percaya ini semua!

"Kau lihat haruno-san? Cara bersembunyiku yang sederhana sangat efektif bukan? Tapi kuharap kau tidak memberi tau 'cara mengusir guru dari kelas' pada teman-temanmu! Karna untuk melakukan itu dibutuhkan intelegen yang tinggi untuk membuat guru tidak bisa berbicara! Apalagi kelas kami saja sudah cukup mengirim beberapa guru pergi ke psikiater!" ucap naruto bangga.

Sakura berjalan kearah meja naruto dengan tampang yang masih menunjukan ketidak percayaan. Seluruh murid kembali berkerumun dimeja naruto, dan sakura kembali duduk dimeja ino.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan simpel, apa kau siap?" naruto melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Asalkan itu bukan pertanyaan yang rumit, aku siap!" jawab sakura.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus mencermati apa yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaramu! Aku tadi sempat mengatakan 'simpel'! Itu berarti tidak rumit! Itu sangat dibutuhkan didunia kerja, meski aki belum pernah merasakannya. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari sakura.

"Aku akan bertanya, dan kau menjawab dengan singkat! Jangan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak aku tanyakan! Selain itu melindungi privasimu, itu juga menghemat waktuku! Kau mengerti?" kembali sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" "Haruno Kizashi!" "Apa pekerjaannya?" "Akuntan diperusahaan properti!" "Apa handphonenya disandi?" "Ya!" "Apa kau atau ibumu tau sandinya?" "Tidak!" "Apa alasan dia mengunci handphonenya?" "Itu untuk keperluan pekerjaan, dan ibuku adalah orang yang cemburuan, jadi dia tidak ingin ibuku mencurigai client-clientnya!"

"Ibumu tidak pernah sekalipun melihat isi handphone ayahmu?" "Tidak pernah!" "kau tau email ayahmu?" "Ya!" "Disaat hari libur apa kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama?" "Ya!" "Apa kau pernah melihat ayahmu melakukan komunikasi yang mencurigakan?" "Tidak!" "Cukup!"

"Aku mempunyai solusi untuk ini! Tapi ini merupakan hal yang sangat sensitiv, jadi aku ingin bertanya padamu! Apa kau serius ingin mempercayakan masalah ini pada kami?" tanya naruto memastikan.

"Aku percaya pada samui-chan! Jadi aku percaya pada kalian!" jawab sakura mantab.

"Baiklah! pertama-tama, kau memerlukan handphone yang sama persis seperti handphone ayahmu! Cukup merk dan serinya saja!" jelas naruto.

"Kebetulan handphoneku dan milik ayahku sama, dia membeli dua karna itu akan membuat harganya lebih murah!" jawab sakura sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Itu sangat membantu! Nah, lee! Apa ada orang yang pernah menghubungimu selain orang tuamu dan guy sensei melalui telephon pribadimu?" naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seingatku tidak pernah, oh iya! Kemarin kiba menelphonku untuk datang kerumahnya! Kau menelphoneku minggu lalu untuk mengajakku olahraga di gym, dan ino menghubungiku karna aku meminjam karangan bunganya!" jawab lee bersemangat!"

"Bagus! Berikan handphonemu!" perintah naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya lee bingung, sedangkan shikamaru menyeringai mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan naruto.

"Kau akan kehilangan nomor lamamu! Dan akan kubelikan kau nomor yang baru!" jawab naruto setelah menerima handphone lee.

"Kau melakukan itu lagi?! Kau melakukannya dua minggu lalu dan itu membuatku harus mengirim pesan pada setiap nama yang tercantum di daftar kontakku!" lee protes namun hanya dibibir, toh daftar kontaknya tidak lebih dari duapuluh.

"Sekarang pindahkan nomormu ke handphone ini!" Perintah naruto pada sakura setelah melepas nomor lee. Sakura hanya menurut saja, dan naruto menggores beberapa bagiankonektor yang terdapat di Simcard milik lee lalu memasukkannya dihandphone samui.

Mengeluarkan laptopnya yang sudah menyala dimeja lalu menghubungkan handphone samui pada laptopnya dengan USB.

"Hubungi ayahmu dengan handphone itu, Haruno-san! Berbicaralah untuk setidaknya tiga menit! Dan yang lain, tolong tenang!" perintah naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh sakura.

"Halo, ayah! ~ Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa minggu ini ayah sibuk? ~" dan obrolan sakurapun berlanjut, dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan naruto, karna selain dia tidak faham, dia juga sedang sibuk memikirkan topik obrolan bersama ayahnya. Entah kenapa waktu tiga menit terasa begitu lama saat kita sedang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup, haruno-san!" ino berbisik pada sakura.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, ayah! Aku harus kembali ke kelas! Jaa" sakura mengakhiri sepihak telephon itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya sakura pada naruto.

"Sudah cukup! Dan sudah selesei! Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau benar-benar serius ingin mengetahui kebenaran ayahmu? Apa kau bisa menerima kenyataai jika seandainya ayahmu berselingkuh?" tanya naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Akan kucoba! Lagi pula di negara ini perceraian adalah hal yang lebih baik daripada bertengkar setiap hari!" jawab sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang ambilah 'handphone ayahmu' ini!" ujar naruto memberikan handphone milik sakura.

"Handphone ayahku?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Ya! Karna aku mengkopi keseluruhan isi handphone ayahmu kehandphone milikmu, sekarang handphone itu milik ayahmu! Dan aku telah mencocokkan frekuensi sinyal nomor ayahmu, maka ketika dia menerima panggilan, pesan, email, atau v-call maka secara otomatis handphone ini akan menerima hal yang sama! Kusarankan agar kau tidak menjawab panggilan apapun dihandphone ini, biarkan ayahmu yang menjawab!" naruto memberi contoh dengan memanggil nomor kizashi melalui handphone lee dimana nomor sakura berada.

Handphone sakura berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, dan tidak lama berhenti berbunyi dan berubah tampilan seolah telah dijawab. Naruto memberikan handphone lee pada sakura dan memberi kode untuk berbicara, kemudia dia menekan tombol loudspeaker dihandphone sakura.

"Halo, ayah!" _'Halo, ayah!' secara ajaib ucapan sakura keluar dari handphone miliknya yang dipegang naruto._

 _'Astaga, kenapa dengan benda ini, aku tidak menekan tombol apapun tapi tiba-tiba berada di mode loudspeaker! Ada apa sakura?'_ kizashi menggerutu terlebih dahulu _._

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah! Aku sala menekan nomor, jaa" _'Tidak apa-apa, ayah! Aku sala menekan nomor, jaa'_ jawab sakura langsung mematikan panggilan _._

"Kau sudah faham cara kerjanya?" tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari sakura.

"Bagus! Didalam sini juga ada setiap pesan dan email yang ada dihandphone ayahmu! Dan kusarankan kau untuk segera memeriksa isinya setelah tiba dirumah, lalu pertahankan ini selama dua atau tiga hari setelah itu kembali kemari untuk mengembalikan privasi ayahmu! Dan jika ayahmu tidak berselingkuh, segera beritau ibumu beserta buktinya dan minta maaflah pada ayahmu karna mengambil alih privasinya! Satu lagi, kembalikan handphone lee!" jelas naruto panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Senju-san! Dan juga kalian semua! Aku sangat berterima kasih!" sakura ber'ojigi dihadapan seluruh murid kelas ACE setelah mengembalikan handphone lee danmengambil handphonenya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" saat sakura ingin keluar kelas tiba-tiba naruto menghentikannya.

"Kau yakin ingin kembali sekarang? Kenapa kita tidakpergi ke kantin bersama-sama saja? Toh kau sendiri sudah dicap sakit! Bagaimana teman-teman?" ajak naruto pada sakura dan teman sekelasnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ketua OSIS mengetahuinya? Dia bisa mnenghukum kita nanti!" tanya sakura pada naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja! Ketua OSIS tidak akan punya alasan untuk menghentikan Kelas ACE!" jawab gaara. Akhirnya sakura hanya bisa mengikuti sepuluh orang itu, lagi pula dia juga belum makan siang.

 **~ARUFIN-SAN~**

Diperjalanan pulang, naruto terlihat lebih santai saat mengemudi, tidak seperti saat berangkat tadi. Samui yang mengamati hal itu merasa kagum pada kemampuan beradabtasi milik kakak angkatnya ini. Dia ingat betapa paniknya naruto saat mobil ini melaju lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan kakaknya tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang kakaknya sudah bisa mengendalikan mobil ini dengan akurat.

"Apa masalah sakura-chan sudah selesei?" tanya samui membuka pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menunjukan jalan keluar. Kalau dia menemui kendala saat menuju jalan keluar itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula kenapa kau merekomendasikan untuk meminta bantuanku?" jawab naruto disusul pertanyaan.

"Karna kau kan pintar, Nii-chan! Pasti kehebatan teman-temanmu juga tidak kalah darimu!" jawab samui.

"Yah, kurasa itu benar! Selain pintar, aku juga tampan!" ucap naruto bercanda.

"Kau dan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi milikmu! Apa kau tidak bisa menyetir lebih cepat dari ini? Bahkan ayah bisa lebih cepat dari ini!" samui mulai bosan.

"Aku akan belajar mengemudi malam ini! Sasuke akan mengajariku! Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar naruto.

"Benarkah aku boleh ikut?" wajah samui berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula mobil ini dibelikan ayah untuk kita berdua, jadi kau berhak belajar mengemudi juga bukan?" jawab naruto.

"Tapi apa kau serius, Nii-chan? aku tidak berani mengemudikan benda ini! Bahkan aku belum pernah belajar mengemudi!" samui terlihat tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau harus belajar teorinya terlebih dahulu! Dan mengamati bagaimana cara aku mengemudikan benda ini! Jika kau sudah hafal teorinya diluar kepala kau baru kuajarkan secara langsung! Nah, perhatikan bagaimana aku mengemudi, oke?" jelas naruto.

"Baiklah!" samui memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan naruto untuk mengemudikan mobil dengan serius, saking seriusnya dia tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai dirumah.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, bolehkah kami keluar malam ini? Sasuke ingin mengajariku mengemudi dengan baik! Karna aku merasa belum cukup handal mengemudi!" tanya naruto setelah makan malam selesei.

"Memangnya, dimana dia akan mengajarimu mengemudi?" tanya tsunade.

"Diarea parkir stadiun! Disana tempat yang luas untuk belajar mengemudi!" jawab naruto.

"Apa masalahnya dengan pelajaranku kemarin? Aku sudah mengajarimu semua yang kutau tentang mengemudi!" jiraya memasang wajah kesal.

"Sebelum kujawab, apa kau pernah mengendarai mobil itu, Tou-san?" tanya naruto.

"Hehe.. Aku tidak berani!" jiraya nyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku mengijinkannya, tapi kalian harus pulang sebelum jam sebelas! Jika tidak, kalian akan menerima hukuman!" perintah tsunade tegas.

"Dan kau harus menjaga adikmu baik-baik, Naruto!" giliran jiraya mengeluarkan perintah.

"Akan kuingat itu baik-baik! Ayo Samui-chan, kita berangkat!" jawab naruto

"Ha'i, Onii-chan!" samui terlihat bersemangat dan bergegas mengikuti kakaknya keluar.

""Ittekimasu!"" ucap serempak naruto dan samui.

"Itterassai!" jawab tsunade.

"Mereka sudah besar ya, Tsuma?" jiraya tersenyum memandang naruto dan samui pergi.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka waktu cepat berlalu! Kehadiran naruto membuat rumah ini lebih hidup dan membuat samui lebih ceria!" tsunade ikut tersenyum.

"Karna mereka berdua pergi, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Aku mendapat CD film romantis dari fugaku!" ajak jiraya.

"Apa kau yakin itu film romantis? Aku curiga!" mata tsunade memicing.

"Yah, bukan romantis saja sih, ada 'semi'nya juga!" jawab jiraya.

"Haaahhhh... Sudah kuduga! Tapi tidak masalah, toh anak-anak tidak ada dirumah! Ayo ke ruang teater!" tsunade menggandeng jiraya menuju ruang teater dirumah itu.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Dikediaman Uchiha, naruto melihat sasuke telah menunggunya didepan mobil sport biru tua miliknya. Kaca mobil itu seluruhnya berwarna hijau menyala, selaras dengan warna ring pada setiap bannya. Ditambah gambar elang dikap depan mobil itu membuat mobil itu terlihat lebih gahar.

Sasuke menghampiri kaca jendela naruto yang langsung dibuka oleh naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku? Itu memang tidak semahal mobil ini, tapi aku telah melakukan berbagai modifikasi pada mesinnya jadi lebih tangguh dan cepat!" sasuke membanggakan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ayo kita berangkat! Kami tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam sebelas!" jawab naruto acuh.

"Sebelum itu berikan tanggapanmu pada mobilku terlebih dahulu!" sasuke bersidekap dada dengan angkuh.

"Wow sasuke! Mobilmu keren sekali! Apa itu cukup?" jawab naruto dengan semangat dan diakhiri dengan kalimat datar.

"Itu sudah cukup! Ikuti aku! Karna kau adalah pemula, aku akan pelan-pelan!" ujar sasuke sembari menuju mobilnya, dengan itu mereka pergi ketempat parkir stadiun.

Tidak seperti bayangan naruto, dia kira tempat parkir ini sepi dan hanya akan ada mereka bertiga. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Ditempat ini telah terparkir puluhan mobil sport berbagai merk dan warna. Ada banyak sekali orang disini baik itu pria maupun wanita berbaju seksi.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dideretan mobil yang terpajang dengan rapi, sedangkan dia mengikuti sasukedan memarkir disebelah mobilnya.

Sasuke keluar dan menyapa beberapa orang pria dan wanita yang berkumpul didekat dia memarkir mobilnya. Setelah berbicara sejenak, dia menghampiri naruto yang masih berada didalam mobil.

"Keluarlah naruto, kita belajar menggunakan mobilku! Karna jika menggunakan mobilmu, aku takut akan lecet, jika mobilku yang lecet itu bukan masalah besar!" ajak sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan adikku?" tanya naruto.

"Biarkan adikmu berada didalam mobil ini! Dan pastikan semua pintu terkunci! Banyak pria hidung belang disini!" jawab sasuke sembari berjalan kemobilnya dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Kau dengar yang dia katakan, Samui-chan? Kunci semua pintu dari dalam! Jangan membuka jendela apapun yang terjadi sampai aku kembali! Kau mengerti?" tegas naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Nii-chan?" tanya samui.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat dari dalam mobil! Atau bermain smartphonemu! Apapun asal jangan keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah! Jangan lebih dari satu jam! Atau aku akan mencekikmu!" ancam samui.

"Dari mana sifat sadismu itu berasal? Haahhh... Baiklah, aku akan kembali dalam satu jam! Kau puas?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu!" setelah naruto keluar, samui segera mengunci semua pintu dan menutup jendela. Dia tau tempat seperti ini di film-film, jadi dia menurut saja pada kakaknya. Sedangkan naruto masuk ke kursi penumpang dimobil sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana mengemudi dengan handal! Kau harus hafal benar bentuk mobilmu sendiri, sehingga kau tidak perlu selalu melihat ke spion apalagi melihat kebelakang! Kenali mobilmu dan rasakan bagaimana kau mengambarkan bagian belakang mobilmu! Dan sekarang kita akan praktek secara langsung! Perhatikanlah dan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang perlu kujelaskan! Kau faham?" ucap sasuke panjang lebar yang hanya dijawab naruto dengan anggukan.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya kearah bagian barat tempat parkir yang lebih sepi. Itu dikarenakan bagian timur pasti digunakan sebagai lintasan balap oleh yang lain. Untuk permulaan sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan setelah naruto faham apa saja yang dia lakukan tadi, dia pun meningkatkan levelnya.

Mobil biru sasuke melintas dengan cepat dijalur yang dibatasi oleh kerucut-kerucut berwarna orange yang sering digunakan untuk menutup jalan. Berbelok dengan melakukan drift yang menghasilkan asap akibat pergesekan ban dan aspal. Dan setelah sampai diujung lintasan, diapun melakukan drift hingga mobilnya berputar 90 derajat.

"Sekarang kau faham? Jika kau ingin melakukan drift untuk berbelok kekiri, maka kau harus menarik rem tangan dan memutar steer ke kiri secara maksimal, dan perhatikan interfal waktu dan sudut belokannya agar kau tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memutar steer kearah kanan secara maksimal, jika tidak kau akan berputar 360 derajat membuat lingkaran di aspal! Jangan lupa dengan habisnya banmu karna terbakar!" jelas sasuke lalu keluar untuk bertukar posisi dengan naruto.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan!" ujar sasuke bersemangat.

"Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya!" naruto lalu menjalankan mobil itu melalui lintasan yang telah dibuat. Dimulai dengan kecepatan 30mil/jam dan terus merambat naik.

"Ayolah! Jangan takut menginjak gasnya! Disini tidak ada benda yang dapat menghancurkan mobil ini hanya karna kelebihan kecepatan!" sasuke memberi semangat. Dengan itu naruto menginjak gas lebih keras dan mobil itu seolah meloncat dan langsung berlari kencang namun tetap pada jalus yang ditentukan.

"Ini dia Drift Perdanamu! Tarik tuasnya sekarang! Dan putar kekiri!" teriak sasuke karna terlalu bersemangat. Dan naruto melakukannya!

Mobil itu melakukan drift dengan cukup baik, namun karna interfal jarak yang terlalu pendek, beberapa kerucut tertabrak dan jatuh terguling.

"Putar steer ke kanan jika kau tidak ingin berputar-putar!" dan kembali naruto menuruti sasuke, namun karena dia terlambat memutar steernya membuat mobil itu kembali menabrak kerucut didepannya namun masih cukup terkendali.

"Cukup baik untuk ukuran pemula! Ini dia yang kedua! Pastikan memutar steer ke arah berlawanan sesaat setelah drift! Lakukan dengan cepat namun tenang! Jangan lepaskan pedal gasnya ketika melakukan drift! Lepaskan ketika mobil sudah dijalur yang lurus dan turunkan giginya!" sasuke terus memberi arahan pada naruto, dan drift kedua ini naruto berhasil dengan sempurna. Itu dikarenakan sudut tikungan kali ini tidak setajam tikungan sebelumnya.

"Sempurna! Hahaha!" sasuke berteriak girang melihat muridnya berhasil.

"Baiklah! Tikungan paling tajam dilintasan ini datang! Lakukan seperti sebelumnya!" kali ini sudut tikungannya adalah 90 derajat dan seperti dugaan, naruto tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Bagian depan mobil kembali menabrak beberapa kerucut.

"Kau terlalu cepat menariknya! Sudah kubilang untuk memperhatikan interfal waktu dan jaraknya bukan? Lihat tikungan terakhir dengan suduh 120 derajat! Kali ini lakukan dengan benar!" sasuke terus memberi arahan, dan dilintasan terakhir naruto berhasil melakukan dengan sempurna.

"Gunakan cara berhenti seperti aku tadi! Kali ini kau harus menginjak remnya!" sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Seperti ini?" dan mobil itu berhenti dengan posisi sama persis seperti saat sasuke memberhentikan mobil itu.

"Sekarang lakukan tanpa arahan dariku! Aku hanya akan diam dan memperhatikan!" sasuke duduk dengan manis. Dan naruto kembali melajukan mobil itu. Setiap tikungan dilalui dengan cukup bagus kecuali tikungan paling tajam dengan sudut 90 itu.

"Satu putaran lagi dan kali ini taklukan 90 derajat itu! Dan besok kita akan mencoba jalur yang lebih sulit!" dan pada putaran terakhir ini, naruto akhirnya berhasil melakukan drift dengan sempurna pada sudut 90 derajat itu.

"Sempurna! Kau memang pantas berada dikelas ACE! Kau belajar dengan sangat cepat! Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu seorang pembalap jalanan belajar melakukan drift dan baru berhasil di track ini setelah sembilan kali percobaan! Baiklah, kita kembali sekarang! Kau yang mengemudi! Parkirlah dengan caraku!" sasuke terlihat senang.

"Apa tempat ini ilegal, Sasuke?" tanya naruto setelah melihat kembali kerumunan dimana adiknya berada.

"Tembat ini tidak ilegal, tapi juga tidak legal! Tidak ilegal karna tidak mengganggu ketertiban, namun tidak legal karna tidak memiliki ijin tertulis! Dengan begitu polisi juga tidak akan bisa menangkap kami! Bahkan jika mereka mau, mereka tidak akan bisa, karna mobil mereka hanyalah mobil buatan prabrikan! Mobil seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengejar mobil paling lambat disini! Hebatkan?" ucap sasuke bangga.

"Apa besok malam aku harus datang kemari lagi?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja! Pelajaranmu belum berakhir! Kau harus melalui semua track yang ada disini, dengan begitu kau baru bisa disebut handal!" jawab sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan adikku? Aku kasihan padanya jika hanya diam dalam mobil!" naruto merasa tidak enak pada adiknya karna meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Untuk besok, dia akan menempati kursi penumpang mobilmu! Dan aku akan memperhatikanmu dari tepi lintasan!" jawab sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku perlu arahan?" Naruto menghentikan mobil sasuke tepat disamping mobilnya.

"HEY! Sudah kubilang untuk parkir dengan caraku!" sasuke protes melihat naruto parkir dengan pelan, tidak melakukan drift seperti yang diajarkannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi besok! Aku harus segera pulang!" naruto membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil sasuke.

"Oh! Terima kasih pelajaran darimu!" sambung naruto sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan menuju mobilnya.

Pintu mobil dibuka samui dari dalam dan naruto pun masuk. Dilihatnya samui memasang wajah kebosanan. Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area stadiun.

"Aku tepat waktu kan?" naruto berniat mengawali pembicaraan karna dari tadi samui diam saja.

"Kau terlambat satu menit!" jawab samui ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita-" "Kita pulang! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika!" belum selesei naruto berbicara, samui segera memotong ucapannya.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku meminta maaf, bukankah begitu?" tanya naruto.

"Ya! Kau tidak tau betapa menyebalkannya berada disana sendirian! Kukira akan seru jika ikut denganmu! Tapi ternyata tidak!" samui menggerutu.

"Besok kau ingin ikut lagi? Sasuke bilang besok kau yang duduk dikursi penumpang, sedangkan dia hanya mengamati dipinggir lintasan!" jelas naruto.

"Benarkah?!" samui menoleh cepat kearah naruto.

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu kau bisa mengamati bagaimana aku melakukannya!" jawab naruto.

"YEY!" samui berteriak girang. Tentu saja dia senang, ketika dia melihat aksi mobil-mobil disana dia sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui cara melakukannya. Dan jika dia benar, pasti naruto juga belajar bagaimana melakukannya.

Akhirnya malam ini naruto harus membantu samui mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, selain karna tugas itu cukup sulit bagi samui, itu juga tanggung jawab naruto karna telah membuat samui mengerjakan tugas kelewat malam.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Dan disinilah samui berada, tempat yang sama dengan kemarin malam, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak akan kebosanan menunggu karna dia akan melihat bagaimana kakaknya mengemudi dari kursi penumpang.

"Lihat dan pelajari, Samui-chan! Meski aku tau ini bukan cara mengemudi yang lazim, tapi ini akan sangat keren!" ucap naruto dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Mobil orange itu melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, dan ketika sampai ditikungan pertama yang dibuat menggunakan kerucut orange-putih, mobil itu meliuk dengan indahnya.

"Whaaaaa!" samui yang berada dikursi penumpang berteriak histeris. Sensasi yang dia rasakan ketika mobil itu meliuk membuatnya takut jika mobil ini akan terguling.

"Tenang, Imouto yo! Kau akan terbiasa setelah tikungan berikutnya!" naruto akui, ini sangat menyenangkan. Adrenalinnya terpacu seiring dengan melajunya mobil tersebut. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan epik, setiap tikungan dia lalui dengan liukan mobil yang begitu indah. Jalur yang telah dilalui naruto tertutup asap putih hasil dari pergesekan ban dengan aspal, tak lupa dengan bekas ban yang tercetak diaspal.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti ditempat sasuke menunggu dengan duduk dikap mobil birunya. Dengan terburu-buru samui keluar dari mobil dan berlari menjauh untuk...

"Hooeeekkk..." ya, samui memuntahkan isi perutnya. Rasa pusing akibat setiap liukan mobil naruto membuatnya mual dan akhirnya muntah. Melihat itu naruto segera menghampirinya dan memijat leher bagian belakang samui.

"Kau tau? Aku terbiasa dengan sensasinya ditikungan ketiga, tapi kenapa kau tidak ya?" naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Mungkin karena tubuh laki-laki lebih kuat dari tubuh perempuan!" ucap sasuke saat berjalan menghampiri duo pirang tersebut.

"Haahh... Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu!" balas samui setelah merasa lebih baik.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" naruto masih terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

"Itu ide terbaik! Lagi pula malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya! Mari kita pulang!" sasuke peka terhadap situasi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban duo pirang, sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan santai. Naruto dan samui menyusul sasuke dan dua mobil sport itu meninggalkan area parkir stadiun tersebut.

Sesampainya dirumah, naruto membantu samui menuju kamar gadis pirang tersebut. Mansion tersebut sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa penjaga diluar dan beberapa maid yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan ringan. Tsunade dan jiraya mungkin sudah tidur, atau berkutat dengan dokumen diruang kerja masing-masing.

"Perlu kuambilkan minuman?" tanya naruto setelah membaringkan samui diranjang queen sizenya.

"Air putih saja, tolong!" jawab samui lemah.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" naruto bergegas menuju dapur dilantai bawah. Saat sampai didapur, naruto melihat kurenai-basan sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau masak, basan?" naruto bertanya saat tangannya mulai sibuk menuang air kedalam gelas.

"Naruto-sama? Saya sedang membuat ramen instan! Shizune-san belum makan sejak tadi siang!" jawab kurenai masih dengan kesibukannya.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya naruto penasaran.

"Tidak! Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sibuk dari biasanya! Dia terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri!" jawab kurenai.

"Haahh... Dia itu! Aku akan berbicara pada kaa-san masalah ini! Harusnya semua orang mementingkan kesehatan diri sendiri kan? Aku permisi dulu, basan!" naruto berlalu membawa segelas air putih dan dua buah apel dinampan kecil.

"Ini! Minumlah dan makan apel ini! Mengingat semua makan malammu sudah kau keluarkan, kurasa kau butuh ini!" naruto menyerahkan nampan dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur samui. Dan membantu samui meminum air yang dia bawa.

"Terima kasih, nii-chan! Satu lagi! Besok kau harus menepati janjimu! Kita ketaman hiburan!" dengan itu samui mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Haaahhhh.. Tentu saja! Tidurlah, karna besok pagi kita ketaman hiburan!" naruto menyelimuti samui dan beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

 **TO BE CONTIUED**

 _A/N: Maaf setelah sekian lama tidak update saya hanya bisa update segini! Tapi reader sekalian jangan khawatir! Chapter depan akan ada aksi! Dan saya jamin aksi buatan saya akan anti-mainstreem! Saya akan menyajikan aksi perdana Naruto yang berbeda dengan adegan aksi-aksi yang ada di ffn! Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, saya sangat kesulitan dengan semua kegiatan saya didunia nyata. Jadi saya mohon reader sekalian memaklumi jika saya update lama. Tapi tenang, kemaren adalah waktu update terlama yang akan saya lakukan! Untuk kedepannya mungkin akan sebulan sekali mengingat jadwal kampus saya yang cukup padat, tapi tidak sekompleks masalah saya kemaren kok. Yah, masalah kemaren menyangkut masalah hukum juga soalnya! Tapi tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan, masalah saya bukan berarti saya diBUI lho ya! Intinya itu masalah pribadi saya! Oh iya, saya mempublish fic baru! Dan itu ONESHOOT dengan FULL-LEMON NARUINO! Itu menunjukan kalau saya LAKI-LAKI TULEN dan bukan HOMO!_

 _Dan untuk para reviewer sekalian, saya sangat berterima kasih anda sekalian mau memberi saran yang sangat membantu. Tapi saya mohon maaf jika belum bisa membuat fic ini sesempurna yang kalian mau, karna saya baru dalam tahap belajar jadi saya berharap kemudian hari fict yang saya hasilkan semakin membaik! Oh, dan saya minta maaf karna belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu, karna laptop saya ternyata gak bisa diperbaiki sebab ada beberapa komponen yang hangus akibat saya gunakan sambil di charge, ditambah saya mendownload anime sebanyak itu diwaktu bersamaan itu membuat ram saya rusak. Maklum, laptop tua! Jadi saya harus menabung untuk membeli laptop baru! Akibatnya saya jauh lebih kesulitan dalam mengerjakan setiap tugas yang dosen saya berikan, ditambah Pak Botak itu sangat menyebalkan saat ada mahasiswanya yang terlambat mengumpulkan tugas._

 _Selain FFN menjadi tempat saya CURHAT, FFN juga menjadi dunia saya saat sedang waktu luang! Jadi dengan sedikitnya waktu luang saya akhir-akhir ini membuat dunia saya terasa hancur!_

 _Oke, abaikan yang diatas! Jangan lupa Foll, Fav, & Review! Itu semua gratis dan hanya dipungut biaya data internet standar yang diterapkan masing-masing provider kalian! Jadi jangan ragu untuk review! Intinya, REVIEW YA!?_

 **~ARUFIN-SAN~**

 **LOG OUT**


End file.
